Complicated Love
by Nana-hime21
Summary: Bella est une prostituée. Quelques jours après une nuit de travail inoubliable, elle se rend compte que le client pour qui elle avait ressentit plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû est en fait son nouveau professeur de littérature... All Humans. Lemons.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent, comme nous le savons tous, à la merveilleuse Stephenie Meyer. Cependant, la trame de cette fic et toute les choses peu catholique qui vont avec, m'appartiennent. Merci de le respecter.

**Note d'auteure :** Salut tout le monde ! Je m'essaye à l'écriture sur le monde de Twilight pour la première fois, et je me lance aussi dans le lemon ! Alors voilà le prologue. Il n'est pas très long, mais c'est fait pour lol ! Bonne lecture, et donnez-moi vos impressions =D !

* * *

**Prologue :**

Isabella Marie Swan. Étudiante. Prostituée. Voici cinq mots qui pourraient parfaitement me définir. Le jour, je n'étais qu'une banale étudiante parmi tant d'autres à la fac de Seattle. Bella Swan, studieuse, timide et maladroite. Voilà comment me décriraient mes amis. Seulement, ils ignoraient que la nuit venue, je devenais une séductrice hors pair, utilisant mes charmes et mes atouts pour devenir le luxe du client...

Parce que c'était exactement ce que j'étais. Un luxe. Une gâterie. Un caprice. Quelque chose qu'on ne se permettait que de temps en temps... J'étais comme une part de gâteau au chocolat pour un diabétique. Un rêve, une illusion, une tentation, un fruit défendu... quelque chose de si proche et de si éloigné à la fois... La nuit venue, je devenais Isa.

Et ce soir, encore une fois, je serai Isa. Je nouais délicatement un fin foulard de soie rouge sang autour de mon cou et enfilais un long manteau noir cintré, achevant de me préparer, quand mon téléphone portable sonna.

- J'arrive, dis-je après avoir décroché, ayant reconnu le numéro de Laurent.

- Très bien Isa, je t'attends, déclara-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

Je raccrochai avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit. Laurent était un bel homme Afro-Américain à la peau couleur olive qui servait de chauffeur aux filles de l'agence, lorsqu'elles devaient se rendre à un rendez-vous avec un client. J'avais commencé ce boulot il y avait environ un an, avant ma rentré à l'université. Ce soir là, bien que cela n'étant pas dans mes habitudes, j'avais décidé de sortir en boîte pour oublier le fait que je ne pourraient sûrement pas, avec mes maigres revenu de serveuse et l'argent que j'avais économisé, me payer plus de deux semestre à la fac, sans compté un appartement respectable. À ce moment là, j'habitais toujours chez mon amie Angela, en attendant de trouver quelque chose... la recherche de ce quelque chose dura plusieurs mois. Dire que j'avais eu quitté la pluvieuse petite bourgade de Forks dans le péninsule d'Olympic, au nord-ouest de l'état de Washington, malgré les réticence de mon père, pour avoir un brillant avenir, et que tout ce que j'avais eu jusque là avait été un job de serveuse et l'hospitalité de mon amie... Mon moral avait été au plus bas.

Bref, j'étais assise au bar, quand une femme possédant une abondante chevelure rousse flamboyante m'avait abordé. De fils en aiguilles, j'en étais finalement là où j'étais aujourd'hui. Quand je l'avais fais pour la première fois, j'avais été en larmes, mais ça s'était arranger avec le temps. Victoria était la directrice de l'agence d'escortes, tout à fait l'égal, dans laquelle je travaillais. Elle était très tolérante envers les filles, et les conditions de travail étaient plus que respectable. Elle ne nous prenait que dix pour cent de ce que nous gagnions chacune, et aucune de nous ne s'en plaignait. Elle gérait nos clients, mais nous pouvions toujours refuser quand nous le souhaitions.

Ce soir, j'allais rencontrer un nouveau client. Un gros client, selon Victoria. Il pourrait éventuellement, si tout se passait bien, devenir un de mes habitués. C'était supposément sa première expérience avec une prostituée. Je supposais que c'était encore un de ces vieux millionnaires au physique ingrat voulant se payer du bon temps. N'ayant reçu aucune indication sur ma tenue ou sur d'éventuels « extravagance », je m'étais habillé d'une petite robe noir à fines bretelles, arrivant à mis cuisse, d'une paire de talons hauts ainsi que d'un petit foulard. Je m'étais maquillé assez sobrement, ne sachant pas ce que le client - dont j'ignorais toujours le nom - préférait.

J'attrapai mon sac et sortis de mon modeste, mais néanmoins respectable appartement. Je pris l'ascenseur pour descendre sans risquer de me tordre une cheville à cause de mes vertigineux talons hauts. Lorsque je sortis de l'immeuble, je découvris Laurent me tenant galamment la portière de la limousine ouverte pour que je puisse y entrer. Je m'y installai confortablement et me servis une coupe de ce champagne très couteux que contenait la glacière, tandis que Laurent se mettait en route vers le point de rendez-vous, un hôtel cinq étoiles.

Parce que, voyez-vous, je n'étais pas n'importe quelle prostituée. Non. J'étais une prostituée de luxe. J'étais _la_ prostituée de luxe. _J'étais Isa..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent, comme nous le savons tous, à la merveilleuse Stephenie Meyer. Cependant, la trame de cette fic et toutes les choses peu catholique qui vont avec, m'appartiennent. Merci de le respecter.

**Note d'auteure :** Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! Je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde, du moins à celles qui sont inscrites sur le site, mais je m'excuse si ce n'est pas le cas. Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes d'orthographe qu'il risque d'y avoir... je suis pas trop douée pour ça, mais je fais de mon mieux ^^ . Donc, voilà mon premier chapitre et, attention, il contient un lemon. C'est mon premier lemon, donc je stresse un peu à propos de vos réaction... N'hésitez pas à me le dire si j'en fais trop ou pas assez. Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Un jour, Victoria m'avait dit « si tu n'es pas sûre de toi, fais semblant. La plupart des gens ne font pas la différence. ». Et, lorsque je devenais Isa, je suivais son conseil. Les hommes qui voulaient passer du bon temps en compagnie de prostituées cherchaient avant tout une femme qui avaient de l'expérience, qui savait ce qu'elle faisait et qui pouvait réaliser le moindre de leurs désirs et fantasmes. Ils ne voulaient pas d'une petite prude timide et maladroite. Je n'avais jamais été particulièrement prude, mais j'étais d'une timidité et d'une maladresse presque maladive. Cependant, je ne montrais jamais cette partie de moi au travail. Je me devais de satisfaire les moindres désirs du client, et pour ce fait, je me devais d'être sûre de moi. Si seulement j'avais la force de l'être continuellement...

Cela me paraissait parfois aberrant de voir comme je pouvais être si différente de moi-même, une fois devenue Isa. Parce que, dans un sens, Isa, bien qu'étant une partie de moi, n'était pas vraiment moi. Lorsque je travaillais, je me mettais en quelque sorte sur pilote automatique...

Je n'eus pas le temps d'aller plus avant dans mes pensées, étant déjà arrivé à destination. Laurent se gara juste devant l'impressionnante porte principale de l'hôtel, puis vint m'ouvrir la portière de la limousine.

- Le client préfère que tu le rejoignes directement à sa chambre, m'annonça-t-il alors que je sortais du véhicule.

Je le regardais pendant quelques secondes, surprise. La plupart des clients préféraient que nous nous rejoignions au bar, puis que nous montions ensuite. Apparemment, celui-là était un rapide !

- Quelle chambre ? finis-je par demander.

- 201, répondit Laurent.

J'acquiesçai puis entrai à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Je me rendis directement aux ascenseurs et appuyai sur le bouton d'appel de l'un d'eux. Je n'eus à attendre que quelques secondes avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent en un tintement sonore. J'entrai dans l'habitacle d'où une douce musique s'échappait. Je profitai des quelques minutes de trajet jusqu'à la chambre pour vérifier mon maquillage.

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre 201, j'arrangeai un peu mes cheveux et me composai un air quelque peu provocant, avant de finalement cogner à la porte. J'entendis une voix dire « entrez », et c'est ce que je fis, la démarche féline. Cependant, dès que je fus à l'intérieur, je fus si subjugué par les lieux que j'en oubliai de garder mon masque de provocation en place. Ce n'était pas une simple chambre que j'avais devant moi, mais une magnifique suite. La pièce était tout simplement immense. Le plafond se composait d'une fascinante fresque doré, dessinant des arabesques compliquées. Un grand lit aux couvertures dorées trônait fièrement contre un mur, tandis qu'un canapé et deux fauteuils à l'allure moelleuse composait le salon. Mais, bien plus que tout cela, ce fus l'homme assis dans un des fauteuils qui me fascina réellement.

Le premier mot qui me vint à l'esprit en le voyant fut « Adonis ». Il possédait un charme incontestable, dégageait un étrange aura de mystère et était indubitablement doté d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Son visage était anguleux et possédait une mâchoire carré, adoucit par la courbe plus tendre de ses lèvres pleines. Son nez était droit et fin, ses cheveux étaient cuivrés, mélangeant plusieurs nuances de blonds et de roux, divinement coiffés en une tignasse désordonnée. Mais ce furent ses yeux qui me frappèrent le plus. Ses yeux étaient d'un intense vert émeraude qui ne pouvait que me subjuguer et faire battre mon cœur à la chamade.

Il m'observait attentivement de son regard envoutant, me faisant rougir sous son intensité. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un merveilleux et éblouissant sourire en coin, me coupant le souffle pour de bon. Il se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis, et s'avança lentement vers moi. J'avais l'étrange impression d'être un agneau pris au piège par un lion. Pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers moi, je pris le temps d'observer le reste de son corps. Il était très grand, et me dépasserait d'au moins dix centimètres si je ne portais pas de chaussures à talons. Il possédait un corps long et athlétique, aux muscles marmoréens que l'on devinait aisément sous sa chemise noir entrouverte.

Cet homme me troublait. C'était même plus que ça, il me faisait un effet incroyable. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine, je sentais mon sang bouillonner dans mes veines, mes joues rougissaient outrageusement, et j'avais chaud, _si chaud_... Et il ne m'avait même pas encore touché.

Mon client souriait encore plus, comme s'il pouvait entendre mon cœur battre et, de ce fait, connaître l'ampleur de son effet sur moi. C'est alors que je réalisai réellement. Cet homme était mon client. Il allait me toucher, m'embrasser, me faire l'amour...

_Non_, fit une petite voix au fond de moi,_ il va te __**baiser**__. Il te paye pour ça, rappelle-toi. Et il ne t'embrassera pas, non plus. Souviens-toi de la règle !_

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement, comme à chaque fois que je me rappelais de ce que j'étais. De celle que j'étais. Je n'embrassais jamais un client. Mes baisers étaient la seul chose que je pouvais protéger, la seul chose que Bella possédait vraiment. Avant de devenir ce que j'étais aujourd'hui, je n'avais connu aucun homme. J'avais vendu ma première fois, et mes lèvres n'avaient jamais été goûtées. Je devais me reprendre et jouer mon rôle, ne pas me laisser troubler par cet adonis devant moi. Je devais me souvenir, qu'ici et maintenant, je n'étais pas Bella. J'étais Isa.

Alors que j'allais de nouveau afficher un air provocant et lui demander de me payer avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, je me rendis compte qu'il était maintenant vraiment, _vraiment_ très près de moi. Son regard captura le mien, et je ne fus plus capable de penser correctement, totalement éblouis. Son visage était si près du mien, ses lèvres si proches...

Mon regard voyageait entre ces dernières et ses yeux d'un vert envoutant. Il sourit encore une fois, et mon cœur rata un battement, envoyant une autre vague de chaleur - _de désir_ - dans mon corps. Je ne pouvais plus penser qu'à une seule chose...

_Ses lèvres... Ses lèvres... Ses lèvres..._

Et si... et si je faisais une exception ? Ce ne serait pas la mort... j'avais tellement besoin de goûter à ses lèvres... Rien qu'une fois, juste une. Un tout petit baiser. Cela ne pouvait faire de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas ?

_Non_, fis de nouveau la voix, _mais fais attention. Si tu l'embrasse, ce sera en tant que Bella... Ce sera Bella qui l'embrassera. Tu connais les risques..._

Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps de prendre une décision. Le dieu grec en face de moi avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Avant que je n'ai pus faire un geste pour l'en empêcher, une de ses mains se posa tendrement sur ma joue, l'autre dans le creux de mes reins, et ses lèvres sur les miennes...

Il m'embrassait voracement, dévorant mes lèvres comme s'il attendait ça depuis longtemps. Et moi, je fus tout simplement incapable de le repousser. Pas parce que la force de son étreinte me suggérait qu'il était probablement au moins dix fois plus fort que moi, mais parce que dès l'instant où son souffle se mêla au mien, dès l'instant où ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes, ma volonté fut réduite en poussière.

Je répondis à son baiser avec passion, accrochant une de mes mains à sa nuque et laissant l'autre parcourir son dos par dessus sa chemise. Je me pressais contre lui avidement, comme si j'avais voulu faire fusionner mon âme avec la sienne. J'avais l'impression que mon corps tout entier irradiait d'une brûlante chaleur, que j'allais me consumer sur place... Et tandis que ses lèvres, ferme et douce, ravageait les miennes, mes gémissements de plaisir étaient étouffés par ses baisers. Tandis que ses bras m'étreignaient, tandis que sa langue taquinait la mienne vicieusement, moi, je m'oubliais totalement. Je ne savais plus ni qui j'étais, ni où j'étais... La seule chose dont j'étais consciente était que ses lèvres s'accordaient à la perfection avec les miennes.

Avant que je ne le réalise, il m'avait enlevé mon manteau et étendu sur le lit, lui au dessus de moi. J'eus l'étrange impression que tout cela se fit en moins de quelques secondes. Je ne pus cependant pas m'attarder sur ce fait. L'Adonis détacha ses lèvres des miennes et les dirigea vers mon cou. Il m'enleva mon foulard de soie avec ses dents, sans pour autant le déchirer, et parsema ma peau de délicats baisers qui me firent frissonner de plaisir. Une de ses mains caressait ma cuisse, remontant toujours plus haut, mais ne se décidant pas à passer sous ma robe. Il suçait, léchait, embrassait et mordillait la fine peau de mon cou, puis il déposa un baiser juste sous mon oreille, me faisant presque gémir.

- Je m'appelle Edward... susurra-t-il sensuellement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir. Sa voix était si... si... Elle était si chaude, rauque, sensuelle, douce, velouté... Sa voix était comme du velours. Je n'aurais pas du être étonnée, un être aussi parfait ne pouvait qu'avoir une voix parfaite.

Je pouvais aisément sentir la manifestation de son désir contre moi. La main qui avait caressé ma cuisse remontait maintenant le long de mon corps, par dessus ma robe, me faisant me consumer de désir. Il caressa lentement ma hanche, ma taille, le côté de mon sein... Sa bouche laissa quelques baisers incendiaires sur la peau de mon généreux décolleté, puis sur mes épaules, en faisant glisser les fines bretelles de ma robe. Il passa une main dans mon dos et ouvrit la fermeture éclaire, pour finir par faire glisser mon léger vêtement le long de mon corps, caressant celui-ci au passage. Je me retrouvais rapidement à moitié nue devant lui, n'ayant plus que mes sous-vêtements en dentelle noir pour me couvrir, et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'eus peur de ne pas plaire à un client. Je retins de justesse le réflex de mettre mes bras devant mon corps, ce qui aurait été véritablement ridicule compte tenu de la situation. J'étais une prostituée. Une pute. Une pute de luxe. J'avais fais ça des dizaines de fois. Pourtant, je me comportais comme si c'était la première fois, toute rougissante et troublée par le regard appréciateur, gourmand et... prédateur qu'il me lançait. Qu'il lançait à mon corps...

_Juste ton corps. Il ne te connaît pas. Il n'aime que ton corps. Tu es un jouet pour lui..._

Et ça me convenait parfaitement. J'avais choisis cette vie, et je m'y plaisais. Je devais me reprendre. Il était un client. Il _**n**_'était _**qu**_'un client. Et il ne serait certainement pas satisfait s'il avait à faire tout le travail. Je devais me reprendre. Je...

Edward commença à embrasser une de mes jambes, en commençant par l'intérieur de ma cuisse - je crus mourir sur place. Sa bouche effleurait à peine ma peau, et elle était si douce que j'aurais pu ne pas la sentir, si je n'avais pas été cruellement consciente de sa présence. Un feu ardent prenait possession de moi, et Edward s'amusait à l'attiser. Il déposa un baiser plus prononcé lorsqu'il arriva au creux de mon genou, sa langue y dessinant des arabesques de feu, me faisant haleter et gémir doucement. Ses lèvres continuèrent leur chemin, épousant le galbe de mon mollet, arrivant finalement à ma cheville où il déposa un dernier baiser, avant de m'enlever ma chaussure à talon. Il fit de même avec mon autre jambe, m'achevant presque grâce à la vision si érotique de sa tête entre mes cuisses. Lorsqu'il eu finit, sa tête toujours au même endroit, il me jeta un regard brûlant et eu un sourire carnassier, me faisant frissonner d'anticipation face à ce qu'il prévoyait de me faire.

Il déposa un baiser furtif sur mon intimité en feu, me regardant d'un air coquin. J'haletai, gémis et me cambrai violemment sous la sensation, mes mains s'accrochant aux draps. Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois au même endroit, souriant face à ma réaction, puis ses baisers remontèrent sur mon ventre, traçant un délicieux chemin jusqu'à ma poitrine encore couverte de mon soutien-gorge. Il prit mes seins dans ses mains, les massant, ses pouces caressant mes mamelons par dessus le tissu, les rendant plus durs qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il prit le bout de mon téton dans sa bouche, le mordillant légèrement par-dessus le tissu, me faisant gémir de plaisir. Mes mains allèrent fourrager dans ses cheveux bronze, collant sa tête contre ma poitrine. Il m'enleva rapidement mon soutien-gorge, sa chaude bouche revenant aussi tôt sur mon téton durci, le suçant de manière démente, tandis que ses doigts pinçaient et tordaient délicieusement mon autre mamelon.

- Edward ! haletai-je, mes mains raffermissant leur prise sur ses cheveux.

Ses caresses me faisaient complètement perdre la tête. Je n'étais plus que soupires et gémissements de plaisir. Sa bouche alla sur mon autre seins, lui faisant subir le même délicieux traitement que le premier, tandis que sa mains s'occupa de mon seins que ses lèvres avaient déserté. Finalement, sa bouche descendit sur mon ventre, se dirigeant à nouveau vers mon intimité. Et, malgré le fait que toute raison semblait avoir quitté mon esprit, je ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer l'injustice de la situation. J'étais presque entièrement nue, alors que lui possédait encore tout ses vêtements.

_Reprend le contrôle ! Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être si passive !_

_Avoue que tu veux juste voir son corps totalement nu..._

Oh oui, je voulais voir son corps... Avant qu'il n'atteigne mon intimité et qu'il me fasse perdre l'esprit pour de bon, je tirai son visage vers le mien, m'emparai de ses lèvres et le fis basculer sur le dos d'un habile coup de reins, me mettant à califourchon sur lui. Ma bouche se dirigea vers son cou, tandis que mes mains entreprirent de défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Je pouvais clairement sentir son impressionnante érection contre mon intimité brûlante. Presque inconsciemment, je commençai à me déhancher dessus, créant une agréable friction, tout en l'embrassant de nouveau. Il grogna contre mes lèvres, me faisant presque trembler de désir. Ce son était si sexy, brute et animal...

_Hummm…_

Ses mains qui caressaient mes hanches descendirent alors vers mes fesses. Je fus parcouru d'un long et intense frisson de plaisir lorsqu'il les atteignit enfin, étouffant un gémissement contre sa bouche. J'avais toujours été particulièrement sensible à cet endroit... Je me redressai, écartant les pans de sa chemise pour pouvoir admirer son torse que je devinais superbe. Et j'avais raison... Son torse pâle était finement musclé, ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux étaient divinement bien dessinés... Hummm... un régale pour les yeux. Je ne pu m'empêcher de gémir devant une vision aussi parfaite. On aurait dit une œuvre d'art. Je lui enlevai rapidement sa chemise, pour pouvoir profiter entièrement de son torse nu, ainsi que de ses bras et ses épaules musclés. Je caressai sa peau du bout des doigts, ayant peur qu'il s'évapore, qu'il ne soit finalement que le fruit de mon imagination, un fantasme.

Je me mis à parsemer son torse de baisers, ne pouvant plus me retenir. Je donnai un coup de langue taquin sur un de ses tétons, le faisant doucement gémir. Il caressa mes cheveux et pressa d'avantage mon visage contre sa poitrine imberbe. Je continuai de torturer sa chair tendre pendant encore quelques instants, puis je dirigeai mes baisers plus bas. J'adorais le goût de sa peau et avait plus que hâte de le goûter autre part...

Je défis prestement sa ceinture, et il m'aida à lui enlever son pantalon. Il ne lui restait plus que son boxer, qui ne cachait pratiquement rien de son état. Je souris en passant la main sur son érection, y devinant un sexe de taille plus que conséquente. Je l'embrassai par dessus son dernier vêtement, alors qu'il remettait sa main sur mes cheveux en grognant doucement. Je lui jetai un regard, puis glissai mes doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer noir pour le lui enlever. Une fois ceci fait, je ne pu que fixer avec désir son impressionnante érection fièrement érigée vers moi. J'étais tout simplement fascinée, subjuguée. Je n'avais jamais vu un sexe aussi magnifique, et rien qu'imaginer le plaisir que j'aurai à m'empaler sur lui me faisait presque défaillir.

Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure avec désir et y passai la langue. J'entendis Edward gémir et relevai la tête vers lui. Je le découvris dans ses yeux désormais noir d'un désir rivalisant avec le mien, ainsi que de quelque chose d'autre que je ne sus définir. Mon attention revint à son érection, sur laquelle je passai le bout de mes doigts de haut en bas, avant de l'empoigner à pleine main. Il grogna fortement, donnant un coup de rein dans ma main, tandis que je faisais quelques va-et-vient lent avec celle-ci. Sa peau à cet endroit était particulièrement douce et satinée, me donnant encore plus envie d'y goûter. J'arrêtai mes va-et-vient et approchai mon visage de son sexe. Je déposai un chaste baiser sur le bout, avant de le goûter de ma langue. Je remarquai vaguement que sa respiration s'était coupé, alors je prenais lentement son gland dans ma bouche, tout en le caressant avec ma langue. Habituellement, je n'aimais pas faire ça, mais cette fois était différente. D'abord, j'aimais particulièrement l'idée de rendre Edward complètement fou rien qu'avec ma bouche. Mais surtout, son goût était spécial. Le goût de sa peau était un savant mélange entre le salé et le sucré, me donnant simplement envie d'en avoir plus. J'aspirai doucement son gland entre mes lèvres tout en caressant ses testicules d'une main.

- Bordel de merde, Bella ! grogna-t-il.

Je m'arrêtai net dans mon action, relâchai son érection et le regardai avec une stupéfaction mêlée d'horreur. Il écarquilla les yeux, se rendant compte de son erreur.

- Co... comment tu m'as appelé ? balbutiai-je, après quelques secondes de silence.

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur de détermination. Il ramena brusquement mon visage au sien et m'embrassa durement, serrant étroitement mon corps presque nu contre le sien. Je posai mes mains à plat sur son torse, voulant - à moitié - le repousser et avoir une explication, mais je ne le pus pas. En partie à cause de la force de son étreinte et de son incroyable habilité à embrasser, mais également parce qu'il passa une de ses mains sur mes fesses, me faisant frémir et gémir contre sa bouche. Je n'étais plus que de la lave en fusion entre ses mains expertes, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Et là, il fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais réellement pas ; il m'arracha ma culotte. Littéralement.

Puis, il inversa nos positions, se mettant sur moi, et, avant que je n'aie eu le temps de réagir, il tint mes cuisses relevée et largement écartée. Il était à genoux entre elles et regardait avec un désir féroce mon intimité luisante et humide. J'étais plus qu'exposé à son regard, l'air frais caressait mon centre brûlant, et je me sentais affreusement gênée. Je voulus fermer mes cuisses, mais Edward ne me laissa pas faire et raffermis sa prise sur elles, avant d'encrer son regard dans le mien.

- As-tu ne serai-ce qu'une petite idée de tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ses paroles attisèrent le feu qui brûlait en moi, me faisant rougir. Il sourit, se rendant compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, et continua.

- Sais-tu à quel point tu es foutrement excitante en ce moment ? Sais-tu à quel point je crève d'envie de te faire l'amour ? Sais-tu combien d'orgasmes je compte te donner cette nuit… ?

Son sourire se fit carnassier, me faisant frissonner d'anticipation.

- Te doutes-tu de ce que j'ai prévu de te faire, là, maintenant ? Répond-moi, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je rougis comme une collégienne. Je devinais ce qu'il avait prévu de me faire, du moins je le croyais. Mon corps tout entier se consumait. Cette fois, lorsque j'essayai de refermer mes cuisses, ce fut parce que le manque de contacte contre mon intimité me tuait. Et Edward s'en rendis bien compte.

- Tu en as envie, hein ? Tu aimerais vraiment que je te touche...

Je restais silencieuse, ne démentant pas ses paroles qui n'étaient que pure vérité.

- Mais je ne le ferai pas.

Je ne pu empêcher une légère panique de prendre possession de moi. Comment ça, il ne le fera pas ? Il n'allait tout de même pas me laisser dans cet état ?!

- Du moins, continua-t-il, pas temps que tu n'auras pas répondu à ma question. Alors, dis-moi, que penses-tu que j'ai prévu de te faire maintenant ?

Je rougis encore plus, alors qu'il me regardait intensément en attendant ma réponse. Je crevais d'envie qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait prévu de me faire, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à dire _ça_ à voix haute. Pour une raison que j'ignorai, je semblais incapable de me mettre dans la peau d'Isa. Parce qu'Isa l'aurait dit sans hésiter, elle. Mais là, je me comportais comme si j'étais encore vierge, ce qui était loin d'être le cas. J'étais affreusement gênée sous son regard, sentant mon excitation s'écouler de mes lèvres intimes jusqu'entre mes fesses. Sans réellement m'en rendre compte, j'essayai encore une fois de fermer mes cuisses, mais je n'eus pas plus de succès que les fois précédentes. Edward lâcha un petit rire en caressant ma peau avec ses pouces.

- Tu es vraiment trop têtue, dit-il presque tendrement.

Je décidai alors que, si je ne pouvais soustraire mon intimité à son regard, je pouvais au moins y soustraire ma poitrine. Et c'est précisément ce que je fis en la cachant de mes bras. Apparemment, je n'aurais pas dû. Le regard d'Edward se durcit et un de ses parfaits sourcils se haussa.

- Que crois-tu faire ? me demanda-t-il. Ne cache pas ta poitrine, je veux tout voir de toi.

J'hésitai, mais ne bougeai pas mes bras. Je savais que j'aurai dû faire ce qu'il voulait - après tout il était le client -, mais je perdais tous mes moyens face à lui, et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Je voulais au moins contrôler quelque chose.

- J'ai dit, répéta-t-il, Ne. Cache. Pas. Ta. Poitrine.

Son regard me déstabilisait tellement et sa voix était si impérieuse, dominatrice, que je ne pus qu'obéir. Il sourit.

- Bonne fille, dit-il. Je vais te dire ce que je compte te faire, maintenant. Je vais lécher ta douce et humide petite chatte, jusqu'à t'en rendre folle. Je vais la laper, la sucer, la mordiller, et tu en deviendras dingue de plaisir...

Tandis que ses mots allaient attiser le feu au creux de mes reins, il posa enfin sa bouche sur mon intimité. Il embrassa mon clitoris doucement, presque tendrement, avec vénération, déclenchant une véritable décharge de plaisir dans mon corps. Mes mains agrippèrent les draps, tandis que le bout de sa langue sortait torturer mon petit paquet de nerfs. Elle passa ensuite entre mes lèvres intimes, taquina mon entrée, puis il plaqua sa bouche contre mon sexe, passant sa langue à plat jusqu'à mon clitoris, qu'il se mit à sucer durement. J'étais incapable de retenir mes gémissements, mes cris de plaisir. Je passais une de mes mains dans ses doux cheveux, plaquant encore plus sa tête contre mon centre, priant presque pour que cela ne s'arrête jamais. La sensation de sa langue, de sa bouche à cet endroit là était divine, et la vision de sa tignasse cuivrée bougeant entre mes cuisses était juste trop excitante. J'avais l'impression d'être au paradis et en enfer à la fois. Je crus un instant que l'intense chaleur qui consumait mon corps allait finir par me tuer. Je me sentais sauvage, comme privée de logique ou de pensées rationnelles. Ma tête bougeait de droite à gauche, tandis que sa langue recommençait à me laper sans aucun répit, puis me pénétra finalement, me rendant totalement dingue de plaisir.

Mon orgasme arriva brusquement, sans que je ne m'y attende, me faisant me cambrer et rejeter ma tête en arrière, poussant un long et langoureux gémissement, avant que je ne cris le nom d'Edward dans ma délivrance. Ce dernier continuait à me goûter, lapant jusqu'à la dernière goute de mon plaisir sur mon intimité et mordillant doucement mon clitoris encore plus sensible désormais, me faisant jouir une seconde fois. Une aveuglante et brûlante extase avait prit possession de mon corps, comme je n'en avais encore jamais connue. Après ces deux orgasmes d'affilé, mon esprit était brumeux et je me sentais toute molle, comme si je flottais sur un nuage. Je n'eus pas la force de protester lorsqu'il m'embrassa langoureusement, me faisant me goûter moi-même. J'avais toujours répugné à le faire, mais finalement, le goût n'était pas vraiment mauvais. Il était juste surprenant, et le fait qu'il me fasse me goûter m'excitait plus que je n'aurai pu le penser.

Je sentis à peine son sexe contre mon entrée, mais lorsqu'il me pénétra soudainement d'un coup de rein ferme et sec, je ne pus que m'accrocher désespérément à ses épaules en criant de plaisir. Il me remplissait si bien que j'avais l'impression d'être enfin complète, entière. Je le sentais juste tellement bien, si imposant et dur en moi. Il fit des va-et-vient amples et rapides, tandis que mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, y laissant certainement des traces de griffures. J'enroulais étroitement mes jambes autour de sa taille, voulant le garder le plus près de moi possible. Sa tête était dans le creux de mon cou, où il laissait des baisers brûlant, alors qu'il me prenait de plus en plus fortement.

- Ah… Oui ! Aaah… ! Continu… gémis-je.

Il prit une de mes pointes durcit dans sa bouche, la tétant et la titillant de sa langue. Je me laissais aller au plaisir dans ses bras, emplissant l'air de doux gémissements et de cris de plaisir, incapable de me retenir. Quand à Edward, j'entendais à peine ses râles et ses grognements, tant j'étais perdu dans l'extase. J'étais proche, tellement proche...

Il passa un de ses bras sous ma taille, me collant davantage à lui, avant de m'embrasser passionnément. J'avais l'étrange impression que nous étions connectés l'un à l'autre, comme si nos âmes communiaient. Je me sentais lié à lui...

- Viens pour moi, mon ange, laisses-toi aller... susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque à mon oreille.

Comme si son approbation était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour atteindre le septième ciel, je jouis dans un grand cri de plaisir que j'essayai en vain d'étouffer contre son épaule. Il jouit en même temps que moi en poussant un long râle, son corps se raidissant au dessus du mien. Je le sentis se répandre en moi, ce qui me fit furtivement penser que l'on n'avait pas utilisé de préservatif. J'étais cependant bien trop incapable de penser rationnellement pour réellement m'en faire.

Nous restâmes immobiles quelques minutes, la respiration haletante, savourant le simple fait d'être l'un contre l'autre, avant qu'il ne se retire finalement de moi. Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il me paye, me dise de me rhabiller et de partir, il m'attira à lui et me prit tendrement dans ses bras, ma tête reposant sur son torse. Je m'endormis quelques instants plus tard, bercée par les doux battements de son cœur, alors qu'il me murmurait quelque chose que j'étais bien incapable de saisir.

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'eus l'impression d'être une simple amante, au lieu d'une prostituée de luxe...

* * *

**Note d'auteure :** Alors ? Vous aimez ou pas ? Soyez honnêtes surtout, n'ayez pas peur de me vexer ou quoique ce soit. Vos critique m'aideront à m'améliorer. En tous cas, lassez- moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez =D .

P.-S. : Je voulais poster ce chapitre plus tôt, mais j'ai eu de gros problèmes avec mon ordi (j'en ai encore d'ailleurs), et j'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir réussis à poster celui-là. Satanés virus... Ils me pourrissent vraiment la vie ! Désolée de raconter ça, je sais que ça vous intéresse pas lol.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent, comme nous le savons tous, à la merveilleuse Stephenie Meyer. Cependant, la trame de cette fic et toutes les choses peu catholique qui vont avec, m'appartiennent. Merci de le respecter.

**Note d'auteure :** Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci aussi à celles qui m'ont mise en Author Alert ou Story Alert, ainsi qu'à celles qui m'ont mise dans leurs Favory. Je suis super contente que mon premier chapitre vous ait plu, et j'espère que vous aimerez la suite aussi !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Ce fut une sonnerie de téléphone qui me réveilla, ce matin là. J'ouvris lentement les yeux en gémissant à cause de la lumière du soleil et de mon corps endoloris. Je m'étirai paresseusement à la manière d'un chat, avant de me rendre compte que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre et que j'étais nue. Alors, les souvenirs de la veille affluèrent dans mon esprit, me faisant sourire malgré moi. Je m'étais sentis tellement bien dans les bras d'Edward, je m'étais sentis… à ma place. Je me tournai de son côté, voulant le contempler dans son sommeil, mais je découvris sa place froide et seulement occupée par une enveloppe et un petit mot. Mon sourire retomba immédiatement, alors que je me rappelai qu'Edward était un client, et non mon amant. Je soupirai, m'assis et attrapai le mot pour le lire.

_**Je suis désolé de m'être enfuis comme un voleur, mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Tu trouveras ton argent dans l'enveloppe. **__**Tu peux rester dans la chambre jusqu'à midi, et commandes-toi ce que tu veux à manger, fais-toi plaisir, ce sera compté sur ma note.**_

_**Passe une bonne journée,**_

_**Edward**_

Je fixais le bout de papier un instant, légèrement abasourdis. J'étais réellement surprise qu'il me laisse un mot, surtout un comme celui-là, où il était si aimable et m'offrait même un petit déjeuner. Je pris l'enveloppe dans ma main, hésitant pour je ne sais quelle raison à l'ouvrir. Le fait de me faire payer par lui me fit étrangement mal, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me dis que j'aurai préféré n'être qu'une fille ordinaire. J'ouvris finalement l'enveloppe et en sortis l'énorme liasse de billets qu'elle contenait. Je comptai et découvris, plus que surprise, qu'elle contenait le double de ce que je coûtais pour une nuit, soit deux milles dollars. Ma lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler. Je n'étais qu'une prostituée. Juste une pute.

_À quoi avais-tu donc pensée ? Qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose de plus entre lui et toi ?_

Peut-être bien...

Et là, sans réelle raison, je me mis à pleurer. Des goûtes d'eau salée coulaient le long de mes joues, pour finalement mourir sur mes lèvres. Je serrai désespérément le mot et les billets contre ma poitrine, tandis que des sanglots déchirants emplissaient la pièce. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur était brisé...

_**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**_

Confortablement couchée dans mon lit, je zappais rapidement les chaînes de la télévision devant moi, désespérant de trouver un programme acceptable. Il était un peu plus de seize heures et demie, et je devais bientôt commencer à me préparer pour mon premier client de la soirée. C'était un de mes habitués, Mr Marc Andson. Malgré moi, quand Victoria avait appelé pour me dire que j'avais un client ce soir, j'avais espéré que ce serait Edward. Mais bon, après tout, pourquoi me voudrait-il deux soirs de suite ? Pourtant, moi, j'avais ressentis quelque chose de tellement fort avec lui... Je soupirai. C'était si ridicule de penser à ça. De toute manière, ce genre de choses n'était pas pour moi. Je m'étais faite des films toute seule, comme toutes les filles du monde entier. En fait, peut-être même que je n'avais rien ressentis de particulier la nuit dernière, mais que vu que ce genre de choses manquaient à ma vie, je me l'étais imaginé. Ouais, ça devait être ça.

Ce matin, après ma crise de larmes, je m'étais fait une petite toilette, puis étais immédiatement partis de l'hôtel, sans rien commander. Je n'avais plus supporté de rester dans cette chambre. J'avais eu l'impression d'être oppressée, et il m'avait fallu aller prendre l'air. Mon portable avait sonné encore une fois, et j'avais vu que c'était Laurent qui essayait de me joindre. Il m'avait dit qu'il s'était inquiété vu que je ne l'avais pas appelé hier soir pour lui dire que tout allait bien, mais je l'avais rapidement rassuré. J'étais resté chez moi tout le reste de la journée, attendant que Victoria m'appelle, ce qu'elle avait fait. Je devais rencontrer Marc à dix-huit heures à l'agence, dans une des nombreuses chambres à notre disposition. Quelques fois, les clients préféraient que cela se fasse là bas, car c'était plus discret. D'autres préféraient les hôtels, ou même leur chez-soi parfois. Si les filles n'avaient aucun rendez-vous de prévu, alors elles allaient dans le salon de l'agence, une grande salle où l'on servait à boire et où les hommes qui voulaient essayer une nouvelle fille allaient pour faire leur choix. C'était une sorte de bars d'hôtesse.

J'éteignis la télévision, décidant qu'il était plus que temps que je commence à me préparer. Se préparer pour un client prenait plus de temps que ce que l'on pourrait croire. En fait, il y avait trois étapes. La première, la toilette. Je devais me doucher et bien laver mes cheveux et mon intimité, le tout avec mon habituel gel douche et shampoing à la fraise. Puis, après m'être épilé soigneusement les jambes, sous les bras, ainsi que mon intimité, je me passais de la lotion hydratante à senteur de freesia sur tout le corps. La deuxième étape était les vêtements et les accessoires. Je choisissais toujours avec un soin très particulier les vêtements et les sous-vêtements que je devais porter pour un client. Je tenais à ce qu'il soit satisfait. C'était d'ailleurs cette presque obsession pour la perfection qui m'avait rendu assez populaire dans le métier. La troisième étape, elle, consistait à la coiffure et au maquillage. Tout dépendait des goûts du client et de ses fantasmes. Par exemple, un pourrait préférer une femme sophistiqué, portant un chignon stricte et des lunettes et étant réservé, alors qu'un autre voudrai le stéréotype de la prostituée, le visage peinturluré comme une voiture volée, les cheveux sauvage et des vêtements vulgaire.

Marc Andson, lui, aimait bien les vêtements qui attiraient le regard, mais préférait que je mette peu de maquillage. Je ne connaissais pas ses préférences côté coiffure, alors je variais souvent. Aujourd'hui, j'aurai les cheveux lâchés. Lorsque j'eus fini de faire ma toilette, je choisis de mettre une petite robe à paillettes dorées, et y accordais mes chaussures à talons ainsi que mon fard à paupières. Je me mis un trais de eye-liner sur les yeux, ainsi qu'un peu de gloss rose sur les lèvres. Une fois prête, je regardai le cadran posé sur ma table de nuit, qui m'indiqua qu'il était quinze heures trente-deux. Laurent devrait bientôt passer me chercher, aussi décidai-je de surveiller son arrivé par la fenêtre. Mon téléphone portable sonna avant même qu'il ne soit complètement garé. Je répondis et lui dit que j'arrivais.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'agence ne dura pas plus de dix minutes. La façade du bâtiment n'avait rien de particulièrement attrayant, mais l'enseigne « Pink Desires » informait fort bien les visiteurs des activités qui s'y pratiquait. Pink Desires était une des agences d'escortes les plus réputé de tout l'état de Washington, autant pour la « qualité » des hôtesses que pour l'ambiance qui régnait au salon.

Dès que j'eus pénétré dans le bâtiment et que j'eus passé l'accueil, Victoria me sauta pratiquement dessus.

- Isa, ton client t'attend dans la chambre 23, dépêches-toi un peu !

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle me poussa presque vers l'aile réservée aux chambres, avant de partir. La chambre 23 était une chambre assez simple et confortable, dans les tons de rouge et de noir, pourvu d'un lit deux places, d'un canapé, d'une petite table et d'une salle de bain avec douche et baignoire classique. Une fois devant la dite chambre, je toquai quelques fois à la porte avant d'entrer. Je découvris l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années qu'était Marc couché sur le lit, possédant encore tout ses vêtements excepté ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Marc n'était pas très beau, mais il n'était pas moche non plus. Il était brun, assez grand, et portait bien ses bières. Cependant, il se comportait plutôt bien avec moi, et il était un habitué de longue date. Il sourit en me voyant arriver, et je le lui rendis. Il se leva, comme pour venir m'accueillir.

- Ma belle Isa ! dit-il en ouvrant les bras.

Il prit une de mes mains et me fit tournoyer. Il siffla.

- Wow, toujours aussi sexy !

- Merci, souris-je.

Il voulut me prendre dans ses bras, mais je me défilai et tendis la main. Il soupira, puis me remit une enveloppe. Je comptai rapidement l'argent, plus par habitude que par réel inquiétude.

- Isa, ne me fais-tu donc pas confiance ? dit-il, faussement outré.

- Tu sais bien que non, le taquinai-je

- Tu me brise le cœur, chérie !

- Et si tu allais prendre une douche avant qu'on commence ? lui dis-je, préférant ignorer ses pitreries.

Habituellement, je demandais, ainsi que la plupart des filles de l'agence, à ce que le client se douche une fois que j'étais arrivée. Question d'hygiène.

- Déjà fait, dit-il en pointant ses cheveux du doigt.

Je remarquai alors qu'ils étaient mouillés. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, je lui aurais probablement demandé de reprendre une douche, mais je connaissais bien Marc. Je savais que s'il disait l'avoir fait, c'était sûrement le cas. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux mouillés, les décoiffant quelque peu.

- Ça te donne un petit air rebelle, souris-je.

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, me rapprochant de lui. Sa bouche alla explorer mon cou, et je penchai la tête. Je caressais doucement son torse à travers sa chemise probablement hors de prix. Je le repoussai légèrement, puis le fis s'assoir sur l'unique canapé de la pièce. Je m'assis à califourchon sur lui, ma courte robe remontant encore plus sur mes cuisses nues. Je l'embrassai dans le cou en caressant son torse, tandis que ses mains se posaient sur mes cuisses. Une des mes mains se dirigea vers la bosse qui déformait déjà son pantalon. Je souris en voyant l'effet que j'avais sûr lui, même s'il ne lui fallait jamais grand chose pour l'exciter. Je le caressais légèrement, ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, ses doigts s'enfonçant un peu dans ma peau. Je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise, quand l'image d'Edward s'imposa à moi. J'essayai de l'ignorer, de continuer ce que je semblais faire si bien, mais je n'y arrivai pas. Plus les mains de Marc remontaient sous ma robe, plus il déposait des baisers sur mon cou, plus je me souvenais de la veille, lorsqu'Edward était à sa place. Mes mains serrèrent violemment la chemise, tandis que je posais mon front sur son épaule. Il avait atteint le bord de mon string lorsque je me relevai brusquement. Marc me dévisagea, surpris.

- Isa ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Je... je suis désolé, je ne peux pas.... je ne peux pas faire ça ! bafouillai-je, avant de m'enfuir lâchement.

Je sortis de l'agence en bousculant Victoria par mégarde. Je ne lui laissai cependant pas le temps de me questionner, et me précipitai dehors. Je cherchai la limousine des yeux, mais elle n'était pas là. J'en conclu que Laurent devait accompagner une autre fille. Je décidai qu'une marche ne me ferait pas de mal, et me mis en route vers chez moi d'un pas rapide. Enfin, aussi rapide que possible avec des talons de huit centimètres. Je me hâtai autant que je pus, puisque le soleil commençait déjà à décliner à l'horizon.

Une fois de retour à mon appartement, j'enlevai rapidement tous mes vêtements et me glissai sous la douche. Je laissai avec soulagement l'eau chaude détendre mes muscles tendus, en soupirant de bien-être. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je pensais sans cesse à Edward, je n'avais que lui en tête. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'avais passé qu'une nuit avec lui, et qu'en plus, nous nous étions à peine parlé. Les doux souvenir des cette nuit m'assaillir...

Je repensais à notre baiser, à mon premier baiser. Il avait été tout simplement magique, plein de tendresse et de passion à la fois.

_Ses baisers, ses caresses... sa langue... sa tête entre tes cuisses... hummm..._

Mon bas ventre s'enflamma à ces souvenirs. Une de mes mains se glissa entre mes cuisse, tandis que de l'autre je caressais ma poitrine. J'effleurai mes lèvres intimes du bout des doigts, me faisant frémir. Un doux gémissement m'échappa lorsque je titillai délicatement mon clitoris. Je pris mon mamelon durci entre mes doigts et le pinçai sans ménagement, m'arquant de plaisir sous la sensation. Je me pénétrai d'un doigt, puis de deux, tandis que mon pouce faisait des cercles sur mon petit paquet de nerfs. Je haletai doucement, et gémis quand je massai mon sein à pleine main.

- Edward... soufflai-je.

Mes doigts firent des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides dans mon antre chaud, de plus en plus profonds. Et pendant tout ce temps, j'imaginais derrière mes paupières clauses qu'Edward était celui qui me touchait. Je repensais à la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne, de son souffle se mélangeant au mien, et je jouis violemment dans un cri d'extase. Lorsque j'eus repris mes esprit, je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de faire. Je venais de me faire jouir en pensant à... à un client. Ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé, et ça me troublait assez. Qu'avait-il donc de plus que les autres ?

_Heu... tout ? Tu veux que je te fasse une liste peut-être ? Il y a ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa bouche... son incroyable langue... ses mains, son corps... sa voix suave, si sensuelle.... sa manière de te regarder..._

Mes jambes, encore tremblantes de mon orgasme, me lâchèrent, et je tombais assise dans la douche, alors que l'eau se refroidissait déjà. J'enroulai mes bras autour de mes genoux, et les larmes coulèrent sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. Je ne semblais faire que ça, aujourd'hui. Pleurer sans aucune raison...

Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait fait, bordel ?! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait... ?

_**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**_

Je passais la semaine entière chez moi, ne sortant que quelques fois pour voir Angela, ma meilleure amie. Ma seule amie, en fait. Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Je trouve aussi. Le lendemain de ma « fuite » de l'agence, Victoria m'avait appelé pour me dire que je devrai prendre quelques semaines de congé, que je travaillais beaucoup trop. J'avais acquiescé, me disant que je ferai mieux de suivre son conseil. J'avais besoin d'une petite pause, et puisque j'avais assez d'argent pour l'instant, je pouvais me le permettre. Je devais remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, et sortir de ma tête cet Adonis d'Edward. Adonis qui n'avait d'ailleurs plus demandé après moi. J'en avais conclu que notre nuit si exceptionnelle à mes yeux n'avait pas été assez bien pour lui. Je m'étais également souvenue que lui et moi n'avions pas utilisé de préservatif, et j'avais décidé d'aller passé un examen à l'hôpital par sécurité. Je prenais la pilule, mais je n'étais pas pour autant protégée des MST. Heureusement, il s'était avéré que je n'avais rien attrapé.

Pendant cette semaine, je n'avais presque pas pu me le sortir de la tête. L'épisode de la douche se reproduit plusieurs fois, de plusieurs façons, et mes nuits furent peuplées de rêves érotiques nous mettant en scène, _lui_ et moi. Il m'obsédait littéralement. Malgré tout, j'étais bien décidé à l'oublier. Penser à cet homme de cette manière ne m'apporterait rien de bon. Seulement, même si mon esprit voulait désespérément l'oublier, mon corps, lui, ne me le permettait guère...

Ma rentrée en deuxième année à l'université de Seattle avait lieux ce matin, et j'espérais que cette nouvelle année scolaire allait assez me distraire pour que je puisse le sortir de mes pensées. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil au miroir pour vérifier ma tenue. Je portais un jean et un t-shirt bleu nuit légèrement décolleté. Dans la vie de tous les jours, je m'habillais assez simplement, et troquais mes vertigineux talons hauts pour une banale paire de baskets.

J'attachai rapidement mes cheveux en une queue de cheval, pris mon sac de cours, attrapai mes clés de voiture et me dirigeai vers le parking de l'immeuble. Je repérai facilement ma veille Chevrolet rouge/orange. Elle avait beau ne pas être très belle, je l'adorais. Charlie, mon père, me l'avait offerte lorsque j'étais venu vivre avec lui à Forks pour que ma mère, Renée, puisse voyager avec Phil, son mari, qui était joueur de baseball professionnel.

Je montai dans la voiture et me mis en route. L'université n'était pas très loin de chez moi, à environ quinze minutes en voiture. Une fois arrivée et garée, je remarquai que la voiture d'Angela était déjà là. Je me rendis à la grande cafétéria où nous avions convenues de nous rejoindre, elle et moi. Il y avait déjà énormément de monde dans les couloirs, et encore plus à la cafétéria, ce qui fit que je ne trouvai pas Angela.

- Bella ! m'appela une voix féminine.

Je me retournai et reconnue ma meilleure amie. Je lui souris en la rejoignant. Angela était une jeune fille brune aux traits asiatiques, très gentille et amicale. Nous nous étions rencontrées lorsque je venais d'arriver à Forks, et avions rapidement sympathisé. J'avais surtout apprécié le fait qu'elle ne me regarde pas comme une bête curieuse et qu'elle se préoccupe peu des ragots du lycée. Son père était le seul pasteur de la seule paroisse de la ville, et sa mère était femme au foyer. Angela avait eu une enfance et une adolescence très stricte à cause de son père, elle profitait donc de sa nouvelle indépendance en s'habillant assez légèrement, le plus souvent en mini jupe et débardeur sexy. Ça m'avait étonné au début, mais je ne l'avais pas jugée - j'étais mal placée pour le faire. Je savais très bien qu'elle resterait la même malgré son nouveau style vestimentaire. Et puis, cela plaisait beaucoup à Ben, son petit ami. Il étudiait également à cette université. En fait, presque tout les étudiants de Forks High School était venus ici.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle voulait parler.

- De quoi tu parle ? lui demandai-je.

- Eh bien, tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette ces dernier temps. Je suis juste contente que tu ailles mieux, sourit-elle.

Je lui rendis son sourire, un peu soulagée qu'elle ne me demande pas pourquoi je n'allais pas très bien. Je décidai de changer de sujet.

- Tu as vu quel cours tu as en premier ?

Elle fouilla un peu dans son sac et fini par en sortir une feuille.

- Heu... j'ai algèbre. Et toi ?

- Littérature. dis-je, déçue.

Pas que je n'aimais pas ce cours, au contraire, je l'adorais. J'aurai seulement voulu être avec Angela. Je vis qu'elle allait me dire quelque chose, mais elle fut coupée par la cloche.

- On se voit à la pause, d'accord ? me dit-elle en remettant son horaire de cours dans son sac.

- Ok, à plus tard, lui répondis-je en partant.

Je me dépêchai de trouver la bonne salle de classe, ayant peur d'arriver en retard. Par chance, lorsque j'arrivais enfin, le professeur n'était pas encore là, même si pratiquement tous les élèves l'étaient. Mr Clooning, notre ancien professeur de littérature, avait pris sa retraite l'année dernière. J'ignorais qui allait nous enseigner cette année, mais j'espérais qu'il saurait autant me passionner que Mr Clooning.

J'avais sortis mes affaires et étais en train de gribouiller sur une feuille lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je levais la tête, mais me figeais immédiatement lorsque mon regard tomba sur deux yeux d'un vert éclatant. J'observais avec stupéfaction la personne qui venait d'entrer, le souffle coupé. Edward... _Mon_ Edward se tenait devant moi, plus beau, diablement sexy et excitant que jamais. Il portait une chemise, blanche cette fois-ci, ainsi qu'un jean qui lui tombait divinement bien sur les hanches. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi décoiffés, et cela empira lorsqu'il passa sa main dedans. Je sentis une bouffée de chaleur prendre possession de moi. Ses yeux scrutèrent la salle, comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un, et s'arrêtèrent sur moi. Je gémis presque devant son regard de braise. Il me fixa intensément, puis sa bouche s'étira en un séduisant sourire en coin, me faisant rougir. Il me fit un clin d'œil, comme s'il n'était pas le moins du monde surpris de me trouver là. Mais, bien pire que ça, cela prouvait qu'il m'avait reconnu. Il se dirigea vers le grand bureau au devant de la classe, celui de l'enseignant, et posa son sac à côté. Puis, il se mit à parler.

- Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Edward Cullen, votre nouveau professeur de littérature, dit-il sans me quitter du regard, ses yeux vert pétillant de malice

Mes yeux à moi s'écarquillèrent, le choc se voyant sûrement clairement sur mon visage, et j'eus l'impression que tous les murmures alentour avait disparus. Edward... Edward Cullen... l'homme avec qui j'avais couché, et qui m'avait payé pour, était mon... mon professeur de littérature ?!

* * *

**Note d'auteure :** D'abord, au cas où certaines l'aurait remarqué, je sais que ça prend plus qu'une semaine pour avoir les résultats pour le Test MST, mais j'ai laissé ça comme ça pour les besoins de l'histoire... En fait, la vérité, c'est que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de mon erreur jusqu'à ce qu'une lectrice me le fasse remarquer sur mon blog ^^' .

Je veux aussi vous dire, que même si ces chapitres sont arrivés plutôt rapidement, ce ne sera pas comme ça pour la suite. Le chapitre trois arrivera bientôt, mais après ça je posterai beaucoup moins régulièrement, et ça pourrait prendre un petit bout de temps pour que les chapitres soit postés. Avec les cours, le travail et ma vie en général, je n'ai pas toujours le temps... Voilà, je voulais juste vous prévenir.

Sinon, vous l'avez trouvé comment ce chapitre ? Bien ou pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez préféré, et moins aimé ? Vous avez des conseils ? J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Laissez-moi vos impressions !


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent, comme nous le savons tous, à la merveilleuse Stephenie Meyer. Cependant, la trame de cette fic et toutes les choses peu catholique qui vont avec, m'appartiennent. Merci de le respecter.

**Note d'auteure :** Un gros gros merci à toutes ! Vous m'encouragez vraiment beaucoup avec vos reviews ! Si vous me voyiez lorsque je vois que j'ai une alert review dans ma boîte mail, vous me prendriez sûrement pour une folle ^^' . J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Le temps semblait s'être figé, et j'étais incapable de détacher le regard de l'Adonis qui se tenait au devant de la classe. Mon cerveau avait un peu de mal à analyser ce qui venait d'arriver. Edward, mon client, celui que j'étais presque arrivé à oublier, était devant moi et me regardait d'un air amusé, presque _moqueur_, alors qu'il venait de déclarer qu'il allait nous enseigner la littérature cette année. J'entendais à peine les murmures appréciateurs et les gloussements des autres filles tant j'étais choquée.

_En tout cas, tu les entends assez pour avoir envie de les étrangler..._

J'ignorai la sournoise petite voix qui s'était logée dans mon esprit, alors que le sourire d'Edward s'agrandissait en me voyant le fixer, me faisant rougir de gêne et baisser précipitamment la tête. J'adorai son sourire, son sourire si divinement et diablement sexy...

_C'est ton prof Bella ! Ton prof ! Reprends-toi, merde !_

Mais comment pouvait-il être professeur ? Il avait l'air si jeune ! Je relevai la tête et crispai ma main sur mon jean en l'entendant se remettre à parler.

- Même si je n'ai que vingt-six ans et que je ne suis, par conséquent, pas beaucoup plus vieux que vous, j'exigerai un minimum de respect de votre part. Je veux que vous me vouvoyiez et m'appeliez « monsieur », « monsieur Cullen » ou encore « Professeur ». C'est comprit ?

_Vingt-six ans ? Vraiment ?_

J'entendis de vagues assentiments de la part des garçons, ainsi que les assentiments _beaucoup plus_ enthousiastes de la gente féminine. Et moi, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'étais jalouse. Et fière. Et un peu honteuse, aussi. Jalouse car mon sang se glaçait dans mes veines rien qu'à imaginer une de ces filles avec Edward - ou plutôt _Professeur _Cullen. Fière, parce que l'Adonis gardait les yeux fixé sur moi. Et honteuse car je ne devrais être ni jalouse, ni fière.

- Pour aujourd'hui, continua-t-il, je vais appeler chacun d'entre vous, et quand je dirais votre nom, vous allez vous présenter à moi, de manière à ce que je vous connaisse un peu mieux. Des questions ?

Immédiatement, la main de Lauren Mallory, une pimbêche qui était dans le même lycée que moi et qui m'avait détesté à la seconde même où elle m'avait vue, fendit l'air. À ce moment là, elle me rappela Hermione Granger dans « Harry Potter », bien que le personnage soit de très loin plus intelligent que Lauren.

- Oui ? demanda Edward dès qu'il aperçut la main de Lauren.

- Et bien, je me demandais... minauda-t-elle. Est-ce que vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ?

Edward parut légèrement surpris de cette question, mais il se reprit bien vite. Il lui fit un sourire ravageur - à _elle ! _-, et je sentis un vicieux sentiment de jalousie prendre possession de moi. Son sourire, _ce_ sourire, était à moi ! Juste à moi ! Comment osait-il le donner à une autre ? Et surtout à elle ?! Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je lançai à cette blondasse décolorée un regard meurtrier, les mains douloureusement crispées sur mon jean. Je me rendais bien compte que j'étais ridicule, qu'Edward n'était que mon professeur...

_Un prof qui fait l'amour comme un dieu !_

… et qu'il ne se passerait jamais plus rien entre nous, même en tant que client et prostituée. Et d'ailleurs, je ne voulais plus qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit. Il était mon professeur ! Si je couchais de nouveau avec lui, je ne pourrais plus le faire en tant qu'Isa. Si je le laissait me toucher de nouveau, ce serait Bella qu'il aurait dans ses bras . Et ça, je ne le voulais pas. Je ne devais pas mêler vie privée et vie professionnelle. Et puis, j'avais des principes. Il était hors de question que je fasse l'amour avec mon professeur de littérature ! Forte de cette résolution, j'arrêtai de trucider mentalement Lauren pour reporter mon attention sur Edw... sur Mr Cullen. Ce dernier avait de nouveau le regard fixé vers moi, son sourire toujours en place, quoique légèrement plus malicieux, tandis qu'il répondait à la question.

- Non, je n'ai personne dans ma vie... pour l'instant, du moins.

il parcourra mon corps du regard, si attardant tellement qu'il me fit rougir et baisser la tête, mon cœur battant la chamade dans ma poitrine. Un prof ne devrait pas faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, personne ne semblait voir ce qu'il faisait.

- Mais j'ai quelqu'un en vu, ajouta-t-il, d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Étais-je la seule à remarquer de quelle manière scandaleusement indécente il me regardait ? Ou me l'imaginais-je seulement ? Était-ce de moi qu'Edward - Mr Cullen ! - parlait ? Non, je devais me faire des idées... C'était tout bonnement impossible. J'entendis Lauren glousser, pensant sûrement que sa réponse lui était destinée. Et si c'était le cas ? Je grinçai désagréablement des dents à cette idée.

_Arrête de te prendre la tête !_

Je fus distraite pendant tout le reste du cours, entendant à peine les présentations des autres élèves. Je sentais le regard incandescent d'Edward sur moi, me déstabilisant totalement. Ce fut l'heure la plus longue de toute ma vie. La plus pénible, aussi. J'étais mal à l'aise sous son regard, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de mordiller ma lèvre inférieure et de jouer nerveusement avec mes cheveux, en observant son corps d'une manière que j'espérais discrète.

- Swan, Isabella Marie, entendis-je.

Je relevai vivement la tête, et remarquai que tout le monde me regardait. C'était déjà mon tour ?!

_Merde ! Dis quelque chose avant de passer pour une débile mentale !_

Je me levai un peu précipitamment de ma chaise, manquant de me casser la figure. Je me traitai mentalement d'idiote.

- Heu... je... bafouillai-je en rougissant et en remettant une mèche des mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Heureusement, la cloche sonna à ce moment là, m'empêchant de me ridiculiser plus que je ne l'avais déjà fait. Je soupirai de soulagement.

_Sauvée par le gong !_

La plupart des élèves étaient déjà sortit et j'étais presque à la porte lorsque je me fis interpeler par mon professeur.

…_Ou pas._

- Miss Swan, veuillez rester un moment, je vous pris, dit-il.

J'acquiesçai, anxieuse de me retrouver seule avec lui. Allait-il me confronter à propos de mon travail ? Ou s'agissait-il de tout autre chose ? Je n'eus pas le temps de pousser mes réflexions plus loin qu'il ne resta plus que lui et moi dans la salle de classe. Je m'étais immobilisé près de la porte, désormais close, dos à lui. J'attendis nerveusement qu'il dise ou qu'il fasse quelque chose. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps.

Je sentis plus que je n'entendis qu'il se rapprochait de moi. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque son corps ne fut plus qu'à quelques misérables centimètres du mien. Je pouvais presque sentir son torse contre mon dos, tandis que son souffle chaud chatouillait ma nuque, me faisant frissonner.

- Bella... souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque et sensuelle emplit de désir.

Je frémis, tandis qu'une alerte rouge se déclenchait dans mon esprit.

_Trop proche ! Trop proche ! Trop proche !_

Ses mains se posèrent fermement sur mes hanches, comme pour m'empêcher de m'échapper. Il déposa un baiser sur la peau sensible sous mon oreille, me faisant soupirer et trembler de désir. Il colla son corps au mien, et je sentis quelque chose de dure contre mes fesses.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu._

Je savais qu'à ce moment là, j'aurai dus me défaire de sa poigne et - pourquoi pas - le gifler, mais j'avais l'impression d'être paralysée. Il me serra contre lui, tendrement, ses bras puissant entourant ma taille fine.

- Tu sens l'effet que tu me fais ? Bordel, tu n'as pas idée de combien c'était insupportable d'être dans la même pièce que toi sans pouvoir te toucher, gémit-il en plaquant encore plus son bas ventre contre mes fesses.

Mon cœur manqua un battement et ma respiration se fit haletante. Cette heure de cours l'avait autant torturé qu'elle l'avait fait avec moi... J'en ressentais une étrange fierté. Il embrassa délicatement ma nuque à plusieurs reprises, me faisant frissonner de plaisir. Il enleva l'élastique qui retenait mes cheveux, qui descendirent en une douce cascade sur mes épaules, puis il y plongea le visage et les respira avidement.

- J'adore ton odeur... soupira-t-il. Et ton goût, aussi, ajouta-t-il après avoir donné un petit coup de langue sur la peau sensible sous mon oreille. J'adorerai te goûter encore une fois…

Je me laissais aller contre lui, haletante dans ses bras. Cependant, je revins vite à la raison lorsque je sentis que sa main se glissait sous mon t-shirt pour aller caresser la peau de mon ventre. Je me détachai de lui si brusquement et en y mettant toute ma force qu'il n'eut pas le temps de m'en empêcher, puis je me tournais vers lui après m'être éloignée à une distance plus raisonnable. Je déglutis difficilement en voyant son expression. Il avait l'air en colère, et me fixai comme s'il était un dangereux prédateur et que j'étais sa proie. Dans ses yeux semblaient danser des flammes et des étincelles qui me promettaient mille supplices - mille _délices._

Lorsqu'il avança d'un pas dans ma direction, je reculai, instinctivement. Il me jaugea du regard, avant qu'un inquiétant sourire carnassier ne s'étale sur ses délicieuses lèvres. Plus il avançait et plus je reculais. J'avais l'impression d'être un innocent petit agneau prit en chasse par un dangereux lion. Je sentis l'adrénaline monter en moi et mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, tandis qu'une question se répétait en boucle dan ma tête. Qu'allait-il me faire ?

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que mon dos heurt la porte, et que je me retrouve prise au piège. Ma main chercha frénétiquement la poignée, mais Edward fut plus rapide et plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête contre la porte. Ma poitrine se soulevait rapidement au rythme de ma respiration laborieuse, et je vis Edward y jeter un regard, avant qu'il ne porte son attention sur mes lèvres, les dévorant des yeux. Il rapprocha son visage aux traits parfaits du mien, si bien qu'il ne resta plus que quelques millimètres entre nos bouches.

_Arrête-le ! Tu vas faire une bêtise, Bella !_

- Prof... professeur ? bafouillai-je, rougissante.

Il encra ses yeux dans les miens, et je crus un instant qu'il allait se détacher de moi, mais il ne le fit pas. J'eus même l'impression de l'avoir excité encore plus... Je résistais tant bien que mal à la tentation de l'embrasser, mais il décida de me torturer encore plus. Ses lèvres effleurèrent doucement les miennes, en une caresse aussi légère qu'une plume, me tentant, me donnant ce que je désirais sans pour autant me le donner réellement. J'expirai un souffle tremblant de désir mal contenu, tandis que sa bouche traçait la ligne de ma mâchoire, jusqu'à mon oreille. Il en mordilla le lobe, et je fermais les yeux, me concentrant pour ne pas gémir et garder un minimum de contrôle sur moi-même. J'ignorais ce qu'il y avait chez cet homme qui me faisait perdre tout mes moyens, mais je détestais ça. Je détestais me sentir faible et vulnérable face à lui. Je me donnais l'impression d'être une de ces filles totalement ridicule et nunuche que l'on voyait dans les mangas. _Je détestais ça !_

Et pourtant, j'avais beau vouloir me reprendre, le repousser et m'en aller, j'en étais bien incapable. Son souffle chaud contre mon cou, son corps si près du mien… Tout ça me faisait perdre la raison. Puis, il fit une chose qui me prit au dépourvu. Il se détacha de moi, s'éloignant brusquement, en se pinçant l'arête du nez, son visage ayant une expression torturé. Il alla jusqu'à son bureau, s'y appuya et se mit à parler d'une voix rauque en me regardant intensément.

- Même si je crève d'envie de te faire l'amour sauvagement contre ce mur, ou d'au moins te faire jouir grâce à mes doigts, Bella, je ne le ferai pas.

Il m'adressa un sourire, tandis que ses paroles me faisaient trembler de désir, créant une douce chaleur familière au creux de mes reins.

- Tu peux partir, continua-t-il, la cloche va bientôt sonner.

Bien que déconcertée, j'ouvris précipitamment la porte et m'apprêtai à partir, le cœur battant et des questions plein la tête (Que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi ce revirement si soudain ? Que voulait-il de moi ? Comment connaissait-il mon surnom ?), lorsqu'il m'interpella.

- Et Bella ! Je voulais juste te dire que la nuit passée avec toi a été fantastique. J'ai hâte de recommencer, fit-il comme si cela allait forcément arriver, avec un sourire dans la voix.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque j'entendis ces paroles. Pour qui se prenait-il ?! Se croyait-il si irrésistible qu'il pensait pouvoir m'avoir sans aucun problème, quand il le voudrait bien ?! Je me retournais vivement vers lui, et parlai d'une voix que j'espérai calme et neutre, essayant de dompter ma colère.

- Je ne sais pas pour qui vous me prenez, professeur, mais je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez ! J'apprécierai que vous n'ayez plus ce genre de comportement très peu professionnel envers moi à l'avenir, ou je me verrai forcée d'en faire part à la direction de cet établissement.

_Bravo !_

Je croisai les bras, comme pour appuyer mes paroles, et le regardai droit dans les yeux. Par je ne sais quel miracle, je ne fus pas _trop_ subjuguée par ceux-ci. Sûrement un effet de la colère. Cependant, lui n'avait pas du tout l'air vexé ou en colère. En fait, il semblait même légèrement amusé et… satisfait. Il avait ce sourire suffisant sur le visage, et me dévorait du regard. Encore. N'arrêterait-il jamais de faire ça ? Cela me déstabilisait beaucoup trop. Lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'une voix amusée, taquine. Et un peu satisfaite, aussi. Très satisfaite, en fait.

- Si je me souviens bien, _Miss Swan_, vous ne sembliez pas prête à protester, il y a deux seconde, n'est-ce pas ? En fait, vous sembliez même en demander plus…

Je le regardai, furieuse, ouvrant et fermant la bouche à plusieurs reprises, cherchant un argument valable.

- Oh, et, une dernière chose. Vous devriez vous mettre en colère plus souvent, cela vous va très bien au teint, sourit-il.

Je lui jetai un regard noir. Comment osait-il se moquer de moi ?!

- Vous pouvez disposer, ajouta-t-il avant de se tourner dos à moi et de commencer à chercher quelque chose dans son sac.

Je restai figée pendant quelques secondes, incapable de croire ce que ce… ce mufle avait osé faire, avant de finalement sortir d'un pas vif en claquant la porte rageusement. Je traversais les couloirs sans réel but, rejouant dans ma tête ce qui venait de se produire. En fait, ce type était exactement comme tous les autres ! Simplement parce qu'il m'avait montré un peu de tendresse, j'avais cru qu'il était peut-être… différent. Mais en fait, il ne l'était pas. Il venait de me le prouver. Il avait cru qu'il pouvait coucher avec moi quand il le voulait, tout simplement parce que j'étais… parce que j'étais une pute. À cause de ma profession, il s'était permit de me manquer de respect, de me traiter comme si je n'étais bonne qu'à coucher.

_Mais il s'est arrêté…_

J'ignorai cette petite voix à l'intérieur de moi qui semblait vouloir prendre la défense d'Edward. Il m'avait charmé avec son physique avantageux, ses gestes, son regard, sa voix… Mais, au fond de lui, il était comme tous les autres mecs. Il ne voulait que coucher avec moi. Rien d'autre. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je m'étais mise en tête qu'il était l'homme parfait après seulement une nuit passé en sa compagnie. Il n'était pas celui que je pensais. Peut-être même avait-il pensé qu'il pourrait m'avoir gratuitement cette fois ? Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il n'avait plus demandé mes services après la première fois ? Je m'adossai contre un mur, en secouant légèrement la tête. Je devenais parano… Ma dernière supposition ne pouvait être que fausse, car pour cela il aurait fallu qu'il sache à l'avance qui j'étais. Mais s'il n'avait pas su qui j'étais avant aujourd'hui, comment connaissait-il mon surnom ? Après tout, il m'avait appelé Bella… Peut-être avait-il simplement entendu quelqu'un m'appeler comme ça ? Car, s'il avait su qui j'étais avant aujourd'hui, il n'aurait jamais couché avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Cela aurait été stupide de le faire, puisqu'il aurait su qu'il m'aurait comme élève. Pourtant, le fait que je sois son élève ne semblait pas l'avoir découragé aujourd'hui… La cloche sonna, me sortant de mes pensées. Je me rendis rapidement à mon prochain cours, forte d'une nouvelle résolution.

Peu importe ce qu'Edward Cullen voulait de moi, je ne comptais pas me laisser faire !

_**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**_

Je venais à peine de rentrer chez moi que je m'écroulai comme une masse sur le canapé. La journée avait été forte en émotion. D'abord, il y avait eu le cours de littérature où j'avais découvert qu'Edward était mon professeur. Mais le pire là-dedans, c'est que, vu que j'avais tellement apprécié les cours de littérature l'année précédente, j'avais eu la _merveilleuse_ idée de prendre un programme de littérature avancé… Ce qui voulait dire que j'avais au moins un cours en compagnie d'Edward chaque jour. Quelques jours j'avais même deux cours de littérature l'un après l'autre.

Mon deuxième cours de la journée fut lettre moderne. Mrs Jones, notre professeur, était très apprécié des ses élèves. Elle était gentille et aimable, et ne nous surchargeait jamais de travail, contrairement aux autres enseignants. Angela n'avait pas non plus ce cours avec moi, mais j'y avais rencontré une nouvelle élève, Alice Cullen. Oui oui, _Cullen_. En fait, j'avais appris qu'elle était la petite sœur d'Edward. Ça m'avait légèrement refroidi sur le moment - je rencontrais une fille sympa avec qui je m'entendais bien, et il avait fallu qu'elle soit la sœur de l'autre abruti ! -, mais j'avais finalement décidé de ne pas en tenir compte. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si son frère était…

_Un Adonis, une œuvre d'art vivante, le plus beau spécimen que la terre ait jamais portée…_

… un crétin. Mais Alice était vraiment sympathique, bien qu'un peu trop énergique. Elle était une véritable pile électrique, parlant sans arrêt et sautillant presque sur sa chaise. À la pause déjeuné, Alice m'avait demandé si nous pouvions manger ensemble, elle, son petit ami et moi. Un certain Jasper. Je lui avais répondu que j'avais prévue de manger avec Angela, ma meilleure amie, et son copain, Ben, mais qu'ils ne seraient sans doute pas contre. Nous avions donc déjeuné tous ensemble.

Jasper était un grand blond aux cheveux frisés, et Alice avait l'air ridiculement petite à côté de lui. Contrairement à elle, il était très calme, et ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire, alors que le petit lutin aux cheveux fous qui lui servait de petite amie avait l'air d'avoir des millions de choses à dire.

Ben et Angela s'étaient très bien entendus avec eux. Jasper nous avait également appris qu'il avait une sœur, Rosalie, qui était présentement en Angleterre à cause de sa carrière de mannequin, mais qu'elle allait revenir aux États-Unis dans une semaine et étudier dans cette université, en troisième année. Emmett, l'autre frère d'Alice, était lui aussi en Angleterre, mais seulement pour rester avec sa petite amie, qui était la sœur de Jasper.

_Eh ben ! C'est un peu dur à retenir, tout ça !_

Apparemment, j'étais la seule célibataire… Mais compte tenu de mon travail, il valait mieux que je le reste.

_Tu oublis Edward… Rappelles-toi ce qu'il dit en cours…_

Bien-sûr, je savais qu'Edward l'était aussi. Cependant, ça avait si peu d'importance à mes yeux que j'y avais à peine prêté attention.

_Menteuse ! Tu es pleine de mauvaise foi !_

Cette satanée voix commençait vraiment à m'agacer… Enfin bref, le reste de la journée s'était déroulé plutôt calmement, sans autre événement majeur. J'étais rentrée rapidement après les cours, épuisée par cette journée. Donc me voilà, avachi sur mon canapé, ayant trop la flemme pour aller me chercher une bouteille d'eau.

_Bah, le frigo est quand même à… quoi… au moins huit mètres, non ?_

J'enlevai mes chaussures et m'allongeai paresseusement. Sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, mon esprit dériva vers Edward. Il avait beau m'avoir profondément agacée, voir même énervée, il me faisait toujours autant d'effet. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui… Enfin, à son corps, plutôt. Il était évident que je ne désirais que son corps. Après tout, il m'avait montré sa vraie personnalité aujourd'hui. Il était vantard, arrogant, suffisant…

… _charmant, craquant, excitant…_

Je soufflai lourdement en me redressant, et me passai la main dans les cheveux. Je ne me comprenais plus. Un instant je le détestais, et la seconde d'après, je le désirais…

* * *

**Note d'auteure :** Alors alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'aime ce chapitre, mais j'ai bizarrement l'impression que quelque chose manque... En tous cas, n'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos impression dans une review !

Gros bisous à toutes !


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent, comme nous le savons tous, à la merveilleuse Stephenie Meyer. Cependant, la trame de cette fic et toutes les choses peu catholique qui vont avec, m'appartiennent. Merci de le respecter.

**Note d'auteure :** Wow ! Je suis super contente ! Pourquoi ? Bah parce que j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews, quelle question ! Merci à toutes pour vos encouragement ! Ça me fait trop plaisir !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Je me trouvais dans une grande pièce remplit d'étagères et de livres. Une bibliothèque. Plus précisément la bibliothèque de l'université. Elle était totalement silencieuse, chose banale pour une bibliothèque… J'étais seule, dans un recoin sombre, m'étirant sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'attraper un livre sur une étagère un peu trop haute. J'allais abandonner, lorsque je sentis soudainement deux mains se poser sur mes hanches, et m'attirer contre un corps chaud. J'haletai, reconnaissant par je ne sais quel moyen l'homme qui se tenait derrière moi.

Edward.

Je sentais déjà son excitation contre mes fesses, et je m'y frottai quelque peu, provocatrice. Il grogna et me retourna brusquement face à lui. J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux sombres de désir qu'il m'entrainait déjà dans un baiser brusque et passionné. Animal. Sauvage. Il allumait un feu en moi, un feu qui consuma rapidement toute trace de logique de mon esprit. J'étais à peine assez lucide pour continuer à penser correctement. À peine, vraiment.

Une de ses mains m'enserra fermement la taille, tandis que l'autre vint caresser mes fesses en me plaquant durement contre lui. Mes mains à moi étaient dans ses cheveux, gardant sa bouche contre la mienne. Le fait de savoir que son membre était déjà aussi dur grâce à moi déclencha quelques picotements agréables dans mon bas ventre. Sa main sur ma fesse descendit encore plus bas et passa sous ma jupe, se posant directement sur ma peau nue. C'est à ce moment-ci que je me rendis compte que je ne portais qu'une mini jupe à carreaux, une petite chemise blanche, ainsi que des talons hauts. Sans aucun sous-vêtement.

Edward se détacha brusquement de moi, me regardant avec un air à la fois surpris et carnassier. Une de ses mains était toujours sous ma jupe, tandis qu'il posait l'autre sur ma poitrine et palpait mon sein à travers le fin tissu. Je ne bougeais pas, un peu choquée moi aussi. Pourquoi étai-je habillé de la sorte ? Il ne titilla que très légèrement mon téton, mais ce dernier pointa immédiatement. Edward sourit d'un air qui me fit trembler d'anticipation. Il affligea le même traitement à mon autre seins, puis déboutonna complètement la chemise, me gratifiant d'un regard appréciateur et gourmand. Sa main, toujours sur mes fesses, se glissa sur mon aine, approchant dangereusement de l'endroit où je voulais désespérément qu'elle soit. J'haletai brusquement quand je sentis sa bouche, douce et chaude, sur un de mes tétons douloureux de désir, le suçant doucement, me torturant. Sa mains fut enfin entre mes cuisses, mais ne fis que caresser légèrement mes lèvres intimes et effleurer lentement mon petit paquet de nerfs, me faisant trembler. Je m'arquai, voulant plus que tout apaiser ce feu qui brûlait dans mes veines, mais ce fut alors qu'Edward retira brusquement sa main, la reposant sur mes fesses, me faisant gémir et pleurnicher de frustration. Sa bouche traça des une ligne de baisers jusqu'à mon oreille.

- Quelle vilaine petite étudiante tu es, Bella… susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque. N'as-tu pas honte de te promener comme ça… ?

Je ne fis que gémir à ses paroles, me collant d'avantage à lui et déposant un petit baiser dans le creux de son cou. Il m'écarta légèrement de lui pour me regarder dans les yeux, m'hypnotisant de son regard brûlant. Il soupira et secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

- Vraiment, Bella, que vais-je faire de toi ?

Puis, son regard sembla s'illuminer d'une flamme nouvelle l'espace d'un instant, me faisant craindre le pire. Que pouvait-il bien lui passer par la tête ?

- Je sais comment je vais punir la vilaine fille que tu es, continua-t-il de sa voix rauque et suave.

Il eu un sourire carnassier avant de se pencher vers moi.

- Tu mérites une fessée, dit-il avec assurance.

J'écarquillai les yeux de stupeur. Brusquement, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, je me retrouvai dans ma chambre, allongée sur mon lit, la respiration haletante, le corps fiévreux. Après de longues minutes où je n'entendais que le bruit saccadé de ma respiration, je compris enfin ce qui venait de se produire. J'avais fait un rêve. Un rêve érotique. Un rêve érotique avec comme acteurs principaux mon professeur de littérature et moi-même. Encore.

_Eh ouais, encore. Mais n'aimes-tu pas ça, en vérité ? Edward est vraiment chaud dans tes rêves… Enfin, dans la réalité aussi._

Bordel, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?! Ne pouvais-je pas fantasmer sur un pompier ou quelque chose comme ça ? Pourquoi devais-je faire ce genre de rêve à propos d'Edward ? J'avais rêvé qu'il allait me mettre une fessée, putain ! J'avais certes connu plus choquant au cours de ma « carrière », mais je n'avais jusque là jamais vraiment semblé _vouloir_ ces choses. Et si je rêvais de _ça_, c'était assurément parce qu'une partie de moi - une partie vraiment perverse et dérangée - le souhaitait. J'allais vraiment devenir dingue si ça continuait comme ça ! Une citation me revint à l'esprit : « le seul moyen de se libérer d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder », disait Oscar Wilde.

De toute manière, je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire ça. D'abord, parce que Edward était mon professeur, ensuite parce qu'il penserait que je suis… parce que… il penserait que… Bref. Et enfin, parce que je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir me contenter d'une seule fois. J'étais déjà pratiquement accro à lui, alors pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Et puis, je faisais sûrement tout ces rêves tout simplement parce que j'étais en manque. Après tout, mes doigts ne me suffisaient guère, et puisque j'avais pris une pause dans mon travail après un an de service presque quotidien... Et si c'était Edward qui y était représenté, c'était tout simplement car il me faisait beaucoup d'effet, mais surtout parce que, du fait qu'il était mon professeur, il représentait le fruit interdit, auquel j'avais déjà goûté. Et j'en voulais plus.

Donc, en fait, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre si ma libido était assouvie, n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, je ne me sentais pas encore tout à fait prête à reprendre le travail, et sortir en boîte pour draguer un mec était... inenvisageable. Je ne saurais même pas comment m'y prendre. La mort dans l'âme, je me résignais à faire la seule chose qui pourrait peut-être m'aider à me soulager… Plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'allais sagement me rendormir.

_**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**_

Une fois arrivée au centre commercial, la tête cachée sous la capuche de mon sweat, je me dirigeai vers la boutique où je n'aurais jamais crus mettre les pieds un jour. Sex Paradize, c'est-à-dire, un sex shop. J'entrai rapidement à l'intérieur, de peur que quelqu'un ne me remarque. Je n'étais certes plus innocente concernant les choses du sexe, mais j'éprouvais toujours une certaine gêne, de l'embarras. De plus, je n'avais jamais… jamais utilisé… _ce genre de chose_.

_Bah, il faut un début à tout !_

Je regardai autour de moi, gênée. Cependant, la boutique n'avait rien de glauque ou quoique ce soit. En fait, elle était plutôt jolie. Il y avait plusieurs allé, au dessus desquelles je remarquai des pancartes où était écrit « huiles érotiques » ou encore « jeux de rôles ». Je rougis violemment lorsque j'en vis une où était écrit « plaisir anal ». Apparemment, il y avait vraiment de tout ici. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que je cherchais. Enfin si, je savais ce que je cherchais… plus ou moins. J'avisais l'allée qui semblait être celle des sex toys « normaux » et m'y engageai d'un pas rapide, tête basse. Je ne pris pas beaucoup de temps pour choisir, ne voulant pas m'attarder. Je choisis quelque chose qui semblait être un œuf vibrant, le trouvant assez simple et plutôt « mignon », et peut-être aussi parce que j'étais un peu intimidée par la plupart des autres « jouets » qui avaient l'air de sortir tout droit d'un film porno, puis allai à la caisse pour payer. Heureusement, la personne qui s'occupait de la caisse était un femme. Je n'osais imaginer la gêne que j'aurais éprouvé si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Je posais la boîte sur le comptoir, le regard baissé.

- C'est la première fois que vous venez dans ce genre d'endroit ? me demanda la caissière avec un sourire gentil.

- C'est si évident ? dis-je en lui offrant un sourire timide.

Une fois que j'eus payer mon achat, je me dépêchai de sortir de la boutique, asseyant de cacher le sac en plastique rose bonbon avec des dessins très équivoques qui contenait mon achat.

Avec ma malchance habituelle, je réussis à trébucher, même sur un sol parfaitement plat, ma capuche retombant derrière ma tête. Alors que j'allais m'écraser face contre terre, deux bras fort me ramenèrent contre un torse musclé. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, mes sens s'affolèrent immédiatement. Une sensation étrangement familière m'envahis lorsque la personne - vraisemblablement un homme - me plaqua d'avantage contre lui.

- Tu es toujours aussi maladroite ? dit une voix moqueuse à mon oreille.

Je me raidis instantanément. Cette voix… c'était… il… il était là… Je me ressaisis à temps pour, je l'espérais, qu'il ne remarque pas le trouble qui m'avait envahis. Je le repoussais fermement et rapidement. Il me laissa faire, alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il aurait aisément pu m'en empêcher s'il l'avait voulu. Il avait son éternel sourire en coin sur les lèvres, et me regardait avec une telle intensité que j'en rougis, bien malgré moi. Son sourire s'agrandit légèrement face à ma réaction, si légèrement que je ne l'aurais probablement pas remarqué si je n'avais pas fixé ses lèvres. Mes joues s'enflammèrent davantage lorsque je m'en rendis compte, et je détournais le regard sur le sol, gênée.

Presque une semaine était passé depuis notre dernière altercation en tête à tête, nous étions à présent samedi. Il ne m'avait plus demandé de rester après les cours ou quelque chose comme ça, et j'avais fait de mon mieux pour l'éviter le plus possible. En cours, il m'interrogeait souvent, presque continuellement, comme s'il essayait de me piéger ou que sais-je. Il devait sûrement vouloir se venger de moi pour ne pas lui avoir cédé. Mis à part cela, il n'avait plus cherché à me reparler. Je ne comprenais pas à quoi il jouait, ni ce qu'il voulait, et pour être totalement franche, je devais avouer que le fait qu'il ne recherche plus aucun contacte avec moi m'avait inexplicablement agacé. Surtout quand je le voyais sourire à l'autre pimbêche de Mallory... J'en avais déduis qu'il s'était finalement raisonné en se rendant compte qu'il risquait son emploi. J'avais eu un petit pincement au cœur à cette pensée, mais je ne m'y étais pas attardée. Je l'avais beaucoup observé, ne pouvant m'en empêcher. Tout en lui me plaisait, de sa voix à sa manie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, en passant par sa lèvre inférieure qui devenait parfois captive de ses dents blanches. Il était parfait. Et apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué.

J'avais pu observer que plusieurs personnes, pour ne pas dire tout le monde, parlaient d'Edward, à la fac. Cependant, mon esprit avait été comme entouré de brouillard, cette dernière semaine. Tant et si bien que je n'avais jamais vraiment prêté attention aux commérages. Le plus étrange était que même les autres professeurs, autant les femmes que les hommes, lui jetaient des regards et chuchotait sur son passage. Une fille l'avait même pris en photo, un peu comme s'il était une sorte de personnalité connus ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais bon, c'était probablement dû à son incroyable beauté. Seule Angela, Alice et leurs petits amis respectifs ne semblait pas y faire trop attention. J'avais appris à mieux connaître Alice et Jasper, et mes premières impressions étaient restées inchangées. Alice était une véritable pile électrique sur pattes, alors que Jasper était perpétuellement calme et apaisant. Il avait le don de calmer Alice comme par magie, là où personne ne réussissait. Grâce à lui, j'avais même réussis à éviter une séance de shopping ! En vérité, même si je les avais trouvés un peu mal assortis au début, ils semblaient vraiment bien se compléter. Le rire d'Edward me sortit de mes pensées. Se moquait-il encore de moi ?!

_On s'en fout, tant qu'il continu à rire... Ahhh, carrément orgasmique !_

Je relevai brusquement la tête et le fusillai du regard. Ses yeux pétillèrent d'amusement face à ce geste. Mais le pire était encore à venir. Lorsqu'il remarqua enfin devant quelle boutique je me tenais, ainsi que le sac dans mes mains, son visage prit un air… inquiétant. Vraiment inquiétant. On aurait dit qu'il allait me bouffer. Dans le bon sens du terme. Je me raclais la gorge, mal à l'aise, franchement embarrassée, et décidai de partir. Cependant, à peine me fus-je retournée qu'il m'attrapa par le bras pour me remettre face à lui. Je le regardai, surprise. Que me voulait-il ? Il sourit, puis jeta un regard sur le sac que je tenais.

- Tu as fais des achats… intéressants ? me demanda-t-il.

Je rougis, ne sachant quoi répondre. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que je tombe sur lui à cet instant ?! Je me dégageai de sa poigne, tachant de reprendre contenance en replaçant nerveusement une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- Cela ne vous concerne en rien, _Professeur_, lui répondis-je en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Il ne sembla guère étonné de ma réponse quelque peu froide, mais plutôt amusé. À croire que j'étais un clown ! Je commençai à sérieusement me vexer qu'il ne me prenne pas du tout au sérieux. Étais-je si ridicule qu'il prenait plaisir à se moquer de moi sans arrêt ? Edward me coupa dans mes réflexions. Il posa sa main sur ma hanche et se pencha vers moi, son souffle chaud chatouillant mon cou.

- Je crois, qu'au contraire, j'ai _tout_ avoir avec ça, mon ange… murmura-t-il d'une voix à la fois rauque et velouté, enflammant mes sens bien malgré moi.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur ma joue, puis partit en me lançant un dernier sourire plein de promesses. Et moi, je restais plantée là, clouée sur place, le bas ventre en feu.

_**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**_

_Ce salaud ! Je me vengerai !_

Telles étaient mes pensées tandis que je rentrais chez moi, bouillonnante de colère. En colère contre moi, pour perdre tout mes moyens devant sa belle gueule. Mais en colère contre _lui_, surtout ! Lui, si beau, excitant, attirant, arrogant, sûr de lui… si parfait. Enfin non, pas parfait. Pas parfait du tout, même. Comment _osait_-il ? J'avais envie de lui arracher son satané sourire et de le manger ! Le sourire, hein, pas Edward. Quoique…

_Ouais, un Edward laqué à l'orange, it's __**so hot**__, of course…_

Je secouais la tête, comme pour chasser les pensées étranges qui y résidaient. Un Edward laqué à l'orange… Et puis quoi encore ? Un Edward bourguignon ?

_Miam…_

Ok, c'était définitif, j'étais complètement dérangée. La sonnerie de mon portable me sortit de mes pensées, et j'y répondis d'une main tandis que je tenais le volant de l'autre.

- Allo ?

- Bonjour Isa, c'est Victoria. Écoute, je suis vraiment désolée de te déranger, je sais que je t'avais dis que tu étais en congé, mais voilà, je viens de recevoir un coup de fil d'un client qui insiste fortement pour t'avoir ce soir.

- Vic, je suis désolée, mais je…

- Il t'offre cinq fois ce que tu demandes pour t'avoir avec lui toute la nuit, me coupa-t-elle.

Dire que j'étais surprise serait un euphémisme. J'étais totalement stupéfaite. Quel homme serait assez fou pour vouloir dépenser cinq mille dollars pour m'avoir, alors qu'il pourrait certainement avoir bien mieux pour moins cher ? Même si je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'argent pour l'instant, cette occasion était trop belle pour la laisser passer sans rien tenter. J'ignorai si je serai capable de le faire, cependant.

- Qui est-ce ? demandai-je après un instant de silence.

- En fait, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante, il m'a fait promettre de garder son identité secrète jusqu'à ce soir…

_Aïe ! Ça sent le plan foireux, ça !_

- Désolée Victoria, mais je ne peux pas accepter, surtout en ne sachant pas qui c'est. Je prendrai trop de risque.

- Je savais que tu dirais ça. D'ailleurs, il le savait aussi. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a de te dire, si tu refusais, qu'il était près à payer dix mille.

_Heu… WOW !!!!_

Dix mille dollars… ce n'était pas rien. C'était même vraiment, _vraiment_ beaucoup. J'hésitais réellement, ne sachant quoi répondre. Voulais-je vraiment prendre le risque de rencontrer un parfait inconnu ? Bon d'accord, ce n'était certes pas la première fois, mais habituellement ce n'était pas lui qui ne voulais pas se dévoiler. Pourquoi faisait-il tant de mystère ? Je trouvais ça tordu, mais d'un autre coté, si je refusais, je risquai de le regretter. Après tout, dix mille dollars…

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas me dire qui il est ? implorai-je presque.

- Désolée ma belle, mais il a payé très cher pour que j'accepte de garder ça secret. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu l'as pour client.

Pas la première fois que je l'avais pour client… Il pouvait être presque n'importe qui. J'avais énormément de client, ainsi que des habitués.

- C'est un de mes habitués ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, répondit Victoria.

Victoria était très gentille, mais s'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle elle ne flancherait jamais, c'était bien sur ça. Jamais elle ne pourrait trahir la confiance d'un client qui l'avait payé. Merde.

- Écoute, reprit-elle, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre maintenant. Je te laisse réfléchir, mais appelles-moi avant quatorze heure pour me donner ta réponse afin que je puisse la lui donner.

- Ok, je te rappellerai. Salut.

Sur ce, je raccrochai. Il allait vraiment falloir que je réfléchisse à tout ça. Une fois arrivée chez moi, je posai mon achat sur la table basse du salon, puis décidai de me faire une omelette. Il était déjà midi et je commençais à avoir vraiment faim. Ceci fait, je réfléchis à la proposition de Victoria, tout en mangeant. C'était réellement très tentant. Une part de moi me disait que je ne pouvais pas refuser une offre pareille. Parce que quand même, dix mille dollars… J'avais toujours du mal à y croire. Mais, le fait que le client veuille rester anonyme m'intriguait… et m'inquiétait également. Devais-je accepter ? Après tout, Victoria avait que je l'avais déjà fait avec lui, donc… Il n'y avait pas vraiment de risque, n'est-ce pas ? Victoria ne me l'aurait même pas proposé si elle pensait qu'il y avait un réel risque pour moi. De plus, je me disais qu'ainsi, j'arriverai sûrement à oublier cette nuit que j'avais passé dans les bras d'Edward. Il y avait dix mille dollars à la clé, après tout. Même Edward Cullen ne réussirait pas à me détourner de mon but pour autant d'argent.

_Tu crois ? En es-tu certaine ?_

J'ignorais mon agaçante petite voix intérieure, et me forçai à réfléchir rationnellement. Je ne connaissais pas Edward. Il n'y avait strictement aucune putain de raison pour qu'il m'empêche de faire un boulot que je faisais très bien depuis plus d'un an.

_Si, il y en a une : il est un véritable dieu du sexe !_

Il était certes très doué au lit, mais ce n'était pas du tout une raison valable. J'avais pris ma décision ; j'irai. Après avoir fini de manger, j'appelai Victoria et lui fis part de ma décision.

- Je suis contente que tu ais choisis d'accepter, Isa, dit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Elle devait sûrement déjà penser au pourcentage qu'elle toucherait.

- Au fait ! J'allais oublier, reprit-elle, il a certaines exigences par rapport à ta tenue de ce soir.

- Lesquelles ? demandai-je.

- Il veut que tu sois naturelle. Il m'a dit qu'il préfèrerait que tu t'habilles et que tu te maquilles, si tu te maquilles, comme dans la vie de tout les jours.

- Ah bon ? dis-je, surprise. C'est assez étrange.

- Je sais bien, mais que veux-tu ? Les hommes ont parfois de drôles de fantasmes… Ils nous désespèrent toutes ! dit-elle de manière légèrement théâtrale.

- Je ne le sais que trop bien ! ris-je.

_**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**_

Après avoir raccroché avec Victoria, je m'étais préparé minutieusement et me retrouvais maintenant dans la limousine de l'agence. Comme le client l'avait exigé, je m'étais habillée plus ou moins normalement, c'est-à-dire d'un jean foncé et d'un débardeur blanc très près du corps, assez décolleté. Certes, j'avais, disons, « amélioré » ma tenue de tout les jours, mais le fond était là. J'avais également fait un effort en mettant des talons hauts, ainsi que de beaux sous-vêtement en dentelle bleu nuit, dont le soutien-gorge paraissait un peu sous mon haut très fin. Après tout, même s'il voulait que je m'habille simplement, je ne voulais pas paraître repoussante. Mon apparence de tous les jours ne l'aurait sûrement pas attiré, et m'aurait peut-être même fait perdre un bon client. Je ne m'étais pas maquillé, cependant. Je n'aimais pas trop le faire, et c'était l'opportunité parfaite pour ne pas le faire.

Pendant tout le trajet, je m'interrogeai sur l'identité de mon mystérieux client. Peut-être était-ce Marc ? Cela m'étonnerait quand même beaucoup, après ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois… Peut-être James ? James était un de mes habitués, et ça lui ressemblait assez de vouloir rester anonyme. C'était probablement un autre de ses jeux tordus... Nous arrivâmes enfin à l'hôtel, et je remarquais avec une légère surprise que c'était le même que la dernière fois. Cependant, je ne m'en formalisai pas. Il n'y avait pas énormément d'hôtel cinq étoile dans les environs, et je n'acceptais de faire _ça_ que dans les meilleurs endroits. Laurent vint m'ouvrir la portière.

- Jolie tenue, me complimenta-t-il dans un sourire, peu habitué à me voir vêtue ainsi.

Je lui souris en retour et le remerciai.

- Chambre 201, tu y va directement, me dit-il avant que je ne puisse poser la question.

Maintenant, j'étais réellement surprise. Le fait que ce soit la même chambre que _cette nuit là_ me troublait, mais il y avait également le fait que le client veuille que je monte directement. Comme avec Edward…

_Simple coïncidence ! … N'est-ce pas ?_

J'entrai dans le bâtiment et fis le même parcours que la dernière fois pour arriver jusqu'à la chambre. À peine eus-je cognée à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. Je me fis soudainement tirer à l'intérieur de la chambre, puis me retrouvai plaquée contre la porte désormais close, les poignets retenus par une poigne fortes de chaque côté de ma tête, tandis que l'homme explorait mon cou de son nez, inhalant mon odeur, son souffle chaud me faisant frissonner. Tout cela se passa très vite, et je n'eus pas le temps de voir qui était cet homme dont la virilité déjà éveillée s'appuyait contre ma cuisse. Cependant, mon cœur battant la chamade dans ma poitrine, ainsi que l'agréable chaleur qui prenait possession de moi me confirmèrent mes légers doutes. De plus, je commençais à reconnaître ce corps qui était contre le mien. J'étais tétanisée, incapable de penser correctement.

- Edward… soufflai-je d'une voix à peine audible.

* * *

**Note d'auteure :** Alors maintenant... Questions ! Qui avait deviné qu'il s'agissait d'Edward ? Tout le monde ?! Eh ben zut alors ! Vous êtes trop fortes ! lol

Pour en revenir au début du chapitre... qui avait deviné qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve ? Et pourquoi ? L'avez-vous aimés ou pas ? Que pensez-vous de l'ensemble du chapitre ? Vous avez une idée sur ce qui va arriver au prochain chapitre ? Qui a envie d'un « Edward bourguignon » à l'heure qu'il est ? À part moi, bien sûr.

Dites-moi tout ça dans une review ! Gros bisous et merci à toutes !


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent, comme nous le savons tous, à la merveilleuse Stephenie Meyer. Cependant, la trame de cette fic et toutes les choses peu catholique qui vont avec, m'appartiennent. Merci de le respecter.

**Note d'auteure :** Merci mille fois pour toutes vos reviews ! Ça me touche énormément ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à celles du chapitre 4, mais je n'ai réellement pas eu le temps - c'est bien plus long qu'on le croit, je vous jure. Sachez quand même que ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir, et que je ferai de mon mieux pour me rattraper sur ce chapitre. Je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise à ce point et que vous soyez toujours au rendez-vous, même si ça prend beaucoup de temps avant qu'un nouveau chapitre soit posté. J'espère que celui-là va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, si fort que j'eus peur un instant qu'Edward ne s'en aperçoive. Edward… Pourquoi… ? Que faisait-il là ? Que… Comment ? C'était tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser. « Pourquoi ? » et « Comment ? ». Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi voulait-il recoucher avec moi, tout en sachant que j'étais son élève ? Comment pouvait-il me payer aussi cher alors qu'il n'était qu'un modeste enseignant de littérature à l'université ? Les questions fusaient à toute vitesse dans ma tête, m'empêchant d'y mettre de l'ordre et de les poser réellement.

- Bella, susurra Edward en se collant davantage à moi.

Si jusque là j'avais été bien trop surprise pour réagir, ce ne fus plus le cas. J'essayai de me défaire de son emprise de toutes mes forces. Cependant, il ne fit que me maintenir plus fermement encore. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, les siens étant obscurcis par le désir. Son regard était si intense qu'il me fit frissonner.

- Putain, Bella... Je… Ces dernières semaines ont été une véritable torture. J'avais perpétuellement envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de t'embrasser, de te toucher… Mais cette semaine, ce fut la pire… Tu étais si près... si près de moi... Je te voyais tout les jours, mais je ne pouvais que rêver de tout ce que je voulais te faire…

Il s'interrompit pour me déposer un baiser papillon dans le cou.

- J'avais envie de te revoir, nue et rougissante sous moi, gémissant et t'arquant sous mes caresses, suppliant pour mes coups de reins… Et aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui en te voyant sortir de cette boutique... tu étais si... si...

Ses paroles me firent frémir et, malgré moi, je sentis cette douloureuse et douce sensation de chaleur se propager dans mon bas-ventre. Sa voix s'était faite de plus en plus rauque à mesure qu'il parlait, et sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée. Il me fit furtivement penser à un toxicomane en manque d'héroïne. Soudainement, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les miennes, ses mains relâchèrent mes poignets, et il m'attrapa brusquement par la taille, me serrant désespérément contre lui, tout en me maintenant contre la porte. Ses lèvres ne taquinaient pas les miennes, elles n'étaient ni douces ni gentilles, elles malmenaient ma bouche sans pitié, exigeantes. Sa langue ne se fit pas timide, caressant la mienne d'une façon outrageusement indécente, me faisant monter le rouge aux joues.

Et moi, encore une fois, je perdis le contrôle. Toutes mes résolutions s'évaporèrent, tandis qu'il mes serrait contre lui. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, mais son corps m'avait manqué. Edward m'avait manqué. J'étais bien, dans ses bras, à ma place, comme je retrouvais cette sensation de plénitude que je ne ressentais qu'avec lui. Je me sentais fondre, tout simplement. Je ne fis même pas semblant de résister, voulant juste profiter de ce qu'il m'offrait. Les questions que je me posais pouvaient attendre encore un peu, et le fait qu'il soit mon professeur et moi son élève ne comptait plus, en cet instant. Ici et maintenant, nous étions simplement homme et femme. Tout ce que je désirais était d'avoir son corps chaud contre le mien. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à sa nuque, empoignant violemment ses cheveux, tandis que ma bouche se faisait plus farouche que la dernière fois. Ce baiser n'avait rien de doux ni de tendre. Au contraire, il était violent et passionné, démontrant tout le désir brutal que nous avions l'un pour l'autre. Ce baiser me consumait toute entière. Je laissais passer en lui toute la frustration que j'avais ressentis ces deux dernières semaines, toute l'envie que j'avais qu'il me prenne, là, tout de suite, contre cette porte.

Nos bouches ne se séparèrent qu'une seconde, le temps de reprendre un souffle d'air, puis elles se plaquèrent de nouveau brutalement l'une contre l'autre. Mon gémissement fut étouffé par son baiser, tandis qu'une de ses mains passait sur le devant de mon jean, l'ouvrant rapidement. Il glissa sa main dans ma culotte, sans autre forme de procès.

- Bordel, Bella, t'es déjà trempée… marmonna-t-il contre ma bouche.

Je criai pratiquement lorsqu'il me pénétra soudainement de deux doigts. Il se détacha de ma bouche, mais ne me laissa pas pour autant le temps de reprendre mes esprits, entre sa bouche qui mordillait la peau de mon cou et ses doigts qui faisaient des va-et-vient brutaux et rapides en moi. Son pouce tritura durement mon clitoris hypersensible, me faisant m'arquer contre lui, ma tête percutant la porte dans le mouvement. Mais la légère douleur qui en résulta fut de loin surpassée par le plaisir que je ressentais.

_Ughh… Trop bon, putain !_

Je sentis Edward sourire contre mon cou. Avais-je dis ça à voix haute ? Probablement.

- Edward… prends-moi… gémis-je fortement, tandis que mes jambes menaçaient de céder.

Il releva la tête vers moi, son parfait sourire tordu toujours en place.

- Répètes ça, m'ordonna-t-il.

- Prends-moi… haletai-je.

Ses lèvres balayèrent tendrement ma joue, tandis qu'il souriait doucement.

- Je voudrai bien, commença-t-il, mais vois-tu, tu as oublié le mot magique. Alors…

_Salaud !_

Je lui jetai un regard noir, alors qu'il ne faisait que sourire et me torturer d'avantage, faisant aller et venir ses doigts aussi brutalement que possible. Comment pouvait-il avoir l'air si calme, si en contrôle de lui-même, alors que moi, je brûlais de désir sous ses doigts ?

_Ses putains de doigts magiques…_

Je me sentais proche de l'orgasme, désormais, mais pourtant incapable de l'atteindre. Cependant, comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, Edward s'acharna d'autant plus sur mon petit paquet de nerfs, me faisant crier de plaisir. Je mordis violemment ma lèvre inférieure, voulant étouffer les sons embarrassants qui sortaient de ma bouche pour qu'ils ne résonnent pas dans la chambre, mes yeux se fermant malgré moi. J'étais au bord du gouffre…

Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Plus de va-et-vient, plus de caresses, plus de doigts magiques. Il ne restait plus qu'une poigne ferme autour de ma taille pour m'empêcher de m'écrouler. J'ouvris les yeux, pour découvrir Edward en train de sucer ses doigts mouillés de mon excitation, ses yeux verts me regardant avec désir. Vision, totalement, foutrement érotique en soit. Cependant…

_Il est où mon orgasme ?_

J'aurai dû rougir en le voyant faire ça, mais j'étais juste beaucoup trop excitée et frustrée pour être embarrassée. Je le regardai, surprise, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Après avoir dégusté sa « friandise », il resta tout aussi silencieux que moi, me dévisageant simplement. C'est alors que je compris.

_Connard. Tu me le payeras._

Je me mordis la lèvre et baissai le regard, timide tout à coup, me résignant à faire ce qu'il me demandait. Je ne voulais pas le faire, c'était contre mes principes de supplier, mais, bordel, ça ne comptait pas à ce moment là. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était d'enfin avoir son fabuleux sexe en moi. Maintenant.

- S'il-te-plait, murmurai-je d'une voix à peine audible.

Avant que je n'ai pu comprendre ce qui se passait, mon jean et ma culotte me furent enlevés, et je me retrouvais soulevée de terre, mes jambes autour de la taille d'Edward, mon dos contre la porte, et la bouche de l'Adonis à nouveau contre la mienne. Je ne perdis pas de temps et lui enlevai prestement son t-shirt, souhaitant le toucher. Je laissais mes mains parcourir son torse, avide de sa peau, taquinant furtivement ses bouts de chair sensibles au passage, le faisant frissonner. Je déboutonnais maladroitement et le plus rapidement possible son pantalon et abaissai son boxer, voulant désespérément le sentir en moi. Il me pénétra d'un coup de rein sec, me faisant haleter. Il se mit à aller et venir fortement en moi, soulevant mon débardeur et faisant passer mon soutien-gorge au dessus de ma poitrine, la laissant à l'air libre. Il prit une de mes pointes durcit dans sa bouche, la suçant de manière démente, tandis que j'essayais de contenir mes gémissements et mes cris.

- Tu aimes ça, hein ? demanda Edward entre deux coups de rein.

Je ne répondis pas, beaucoup trop prise par mon plaisir.

- Réponds-moi, Bella ! m'ordonna-t-il en m'administrant deux coups de reins plus durs que les autres.

Je criai de plaisir, m'arquant contre lui.

- Réponds ! Dis-moi que tu aimes, Bella… Ou j'arrête ! dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

Une alerte rouge se mit à sonner dans ma tête. Non… non… Il ne devait pas arrêter ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Mon esprit était totalement incohérent, et bien que je ne l'aurais jamais avoué en temps normal, je lui dis ce qu'il voulait entendre. Je n'eus pas à me forcer, cependant. Les mots sortirent tous seuls.

- Oui ! J'aime... J'aime ! criai-je, incapable de me contrôler.

Mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, tandis que ses mains fortement agrippées à mes fesses me maintenaient contre lui. Ses doigts marquaient certainement ma peau, alors que son sexe s'enfonçait durement en moi, me faisant voir les étoiles.

- T'arrête pas ! T'arrête pas ! suppliai-je, incohérente.

- Jamais… grogna-t-il à mon oreille. Je ne m'arrêterai jamais.

Et à ce moment là, je me sentis à nouveau complète. Tout ce que j'avais ressentis la nuit que j'avais passé avec lui explosa à nouveau en moi, dévastant mon corps et ma raison. J'eus l'impression, encore une fois, d'être à ma place dans ses bras. Malgré la brutalité de son étreinte, malgré la sauvagerie de ses coups de reins, je me sentais extraordinairement bien. Entière. Je m'agrippai à lui de toutes mes maigres forces, ma tête frappant contre la porte tandis que l'orgasme le plus intense de toute ma pauvre vie me submergeait. Je me laissais aller contre lui, le corps mou, essoufflée. Je me sentis porter jusqu'au lit, où il m'allongea, venant au dessus de moi. C'est alors que je remarquai que son membre toujours dur n'avait pas quitté mon centre. Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur, encore toute retournée par mon orgasme. Il eut l'air de comprendre le sens de mon regard. Il me sourit, nous débarrassa rapidement des vêtements encore sur nous, puis reprit ses va-et-vient, plus lentement cette fois. Si le désir que je ressentais envers lui avait été assouvit quelques secondes plus tôt, il refit immédiatement son apparition, tandis que je gémissais doucement sous Edward, mes mains caressant son dos musclé.

- Ne t'ai-je pas dit que je ne m'arrêterai jamais ? souffla-t-il d'une voix douce et basse, remplit d'émotions contenus.

Alors, comme pour se faire pardonner sa précédente brutalité, il me fit l'amour lentement, tendrement, les yeux dans les yeux. L'extase que je ressentis à ce moment là n'avait rien avoir avec celle tout à l'heure. Ce n'était ni meilleur, ni moins bon. Ce n'était pas parfait, non plus. C'était plus que ça. C'était quelque chose de fort, de vraiment très fort. Quelque chose de plus… sentimental. Personnel. J'avais l'impression que ses orbes émeraudes pouvaient sonder mon âme, la toucher, la caresser, aussi bien que ses mains et ses lèvres le faisaient avec mon corps. C'était si… C'était tellement… C'était juste _là_, dans mon cœur.

Et j'avais envie de pleurer.

_**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**_

Son corps ferme reposait sur le mien, ses bras étaient autour de ma taille et sa tête était nichée contre mon cou, y déposant de petits baisers, tandis que je caressais doucement ses cheveux. J'étais bien comme ça, dans ses bras, tout simplement. Cela semblait si naturel avec lui... Nous étions tous les deux entièrement nus, et je venais de toucher le septième ciel pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Il avait également jouit, cette fois-ci. Je caressais doucement ses cheveux, avec tendresse. J'étais perdue. Il y avait tellement de choses que je ne comprenais pas, tellement de choses à éclaircir. Je ne pouvais même pas comprendre pourquoi je ne lui avais pas résisté. Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne pas tomber dans ses filets…

- Edward ? demandai-je.

- Hum ?

- Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ?

Il releva la tête pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, se détachant légèrement de moi en mettant ses avant-bras de chaque côté de ma tête.

-Tout ça quoi ?

Même s'il me demandait de quoi je voulais parler, je savais très bien qu'il savait.

- Tout ça ! dis-je en montrant la chambre du bras. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- Eh bien, répondit-il, taquin, j'ai loué cette chambre pour que nous ayons un endroit où faire l'amour. Cela aurait été mal vu de le faire dans le hall de l'hôtel, non ? Bien que le spectacle aurait sûrement plu au réceptionniste…

Je soupirai. Ne pouvait-il donc pas être sérieux ?

- Premièrement, tu sais très bien que ce n'est de ça dont je te parle. Deuxièmement, nous n'avons pas _fait l'amour_, comme tu le dis, mais nous avons _baisé_. Alors arrêtes d'utiliser ce terme.

Son regard s'obscurcit.

_Oh oh… le grand méchant loup n'est pas content…_

- Penses-tu réellement que je n'ai fais que te baiser, Isabella ?

Sa voix était glaciale, menaçante. Je restai silencieuse, incapable de parler tant entendre mon prénom complet sortir de sa bouche m'avait troublée et excitée.

- Tu crois vraiment que lorsque je te caresse... que lorsque je te prend... t'embrasse... Tu crois vraiment que je fais tout ça sans aucun sentiment ?

_Heu... oui... non... peut-être... je sais plus..._

Que pouvais-je lui répondre ? Son regard brûlant me troublait, empêchant le moindre son de sortir de ma bouche. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là... Sentiment ? Était-il sensé y avoir quelconque sentiment entre nous deux ? Entre une prostituée et son client ? Entre un professeur et son élève ?

_Entre un homme et une femme... ?_

Il caressa ma joue, traçant la ligne de ma mâchoire avec son doigt, puis m'embrassa doucement. Ce baiser ne dura guère plus de quelques secondes, mais il réussit tout de même à me chambouler. J'avais l'impression que des millions de petits papillons volaient dans mon ventre...

_Sentiment... n'est-ce pas ?_

Il me sourit, son merveilleux visage se détendant.

- Maintenant, mon ange, te sens-tu prête pour un troisième round ?

C'est alors qu'une constatation me frappa.

- Non ! dis-je brusquement.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Je pris une grande inspiration.

- Nous n'avons pas utilisés de préservatif !

Il sourit simplement. Encore.

- Je n'ai aucune maladie, Bella. Je me protège toujours. Enfin, sauf avec toi…

- Es-tu stupide, Edward ? m'écriai-je en le repoussant pour m'assoir sur le lit.

Il retomba sur le dos et s'appuya sur ses coudes, me regardant avec un sourcil relevé. Je le fusillai du regard, furieuse.

- Merci de t'en préoccuper, mon ange, mais je suis loin de l'être, dit-il, sarcastique.

- Eh bien on dirait que oui ! Es-tu réellement inconscient au point de ne pas te protéger avec une prostituée ? Tu es tombé sur la tête ? Et si j'étais tombée enceinte, hein ? Tu aurais fait quoi, dis-moi ? Et si moi, j'avais eu une maladie ? Tu aurais pu attraper le sida !

Je devenais légèrement hystérique. Le fait qu'il pense si peu à sa propre sécurité me mettait hors de moi, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Il avait eu de la chance d'être tombé sur une fille clean, mais ça aurait pu ne pas être le cas ! Il aurait pu gâcher sa vie à cause son inconscience ! Edward s'assit à son tour, prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

- Hey… ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ok ? Je savais que tu prenais la pilule, et pour ce qui est des maladies, je te fais confiance, dit-il très sérieusement.

Je soupirai légèrement, quand quelque chose dans sa phrase sembla me percuter de plein fouet. Je… m'inquiétais ? Pour lui ? Non… Impossible ! C'était pour moi que je m'inquiétais. Seulement pour moi. Son inconscience aurait put me causer de graves problèmes.

_C'est ça, essaye de t'en convaincre !_

Il sourit et m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

- Attends, dis-je en me détachant de lui. On ne peut pas faire ça.

- Bien sûr que si…

Et il m'embrassa de nouveau, effleurant mon mamelon d'un doigt. Il se tendit immédiatement, réclament plus de caresses. Edward me fis m'allonger sur le lit, lui à moitié sur moi, caressant la courbe de mon sein. Il en traça le galbe, se rapprocha de ma petite auréole rose, sans jamais la toucher.

- Edward… haletai-je. Je ne…

Il me fit taire en m'embrassant tendrement. Sa langue caressa mes lèvres, les entrouvrant, s'insinuant entre elles pour entamer un ballet envoûtant avec la mienne. Et tous mes arguments sur le pourquoi de mon refus s'envolèrent. Même si j'avais su que ce combat était perdu d'avance, j'avais encore essayé de l'arrêter. Pour être en accord avec moi-même, peut-être. Pour me dire que ce n'était pas de ma faute, que j'avais vraiment essayé de résister. Pour me sentir un peu moins coupable de ce que j'éprouvais dans ses bras. Dans les bras de mon client... Dans les bras de mon professeur... Dans les bras d'un homme autour de qui énormément de mystère planait... Trop de mystère. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû juste abandonner, encore une fois. J'aurais dû exiger des explications. J'aurais dû lui crier de ne plus me toucher. J'aurais dû faire plein de chose... Mais, cette fois encore, je me retrouvais incapable de lui résister.

Il pinça durement ma pointe durcit, me faisant gémir contre sa bouche. Sa main délaissa ensuite ma poitrine pour s'aventurer un peu plus bas. Il caressa mon ventre, chatouillant la peau sensible près de mon nombril, puis ses doigts glissèrent encore plus bas, sur le pli de mon aine. J'étais à nouveau chaude pour lui. Il ne faisait que m'effleurer, survolant presque ma peau, mais il arrivait quand de même à me mettre dans tous mes états. Je sentais son érection contre ma cuisse, me tentant. Je poussai un soupir de plaisir, écartant légèrement mes cuisses, l'invitant à me toucher là où j'en avais vraiment besoin. Je le sentis sourire et émettre un petit rire.

- Impatiente ? me taquina-t-il en détachant sa bouche de la mienne.

Je gémis de frustration, passant ma main sur sa nuque pour reprendre sa bouche. Cependant, il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. J'avais beau y mettre toutes mes forces, je n'arrivais pas à le faire se pencher vers moi. Il me regardait faire tout ces efforts en souriant effrontément. Je voulus alors me redresser pour lui faire ravaler son sourire, mais il m'en empêcha d'une poigne ferme sur mes hanches.

- Edward ! pleurnichai-je.

Il sourit encore plus, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en me dévorant du regard. Je me tortillai légèrement, frottant mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre, espérant ainsi apaiser le feu qui brûlait en moi.

_Putain. Sexy._

- Tiens-toi tranquille, Bella, dit-il sévèrement en stoppant mes cuisses de sa main.

Je sentis une bouffée de chaleur monter en moi. J'adorais lorsqu'il me parlait comme ça, son petit côté autoritaire m'excitait.

- J'ai envie de… profiter de ton corps, continua-t-il, la voix rauque. Laisses-moi juste te regarder un instant.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il me regarda pendant de longues minutes, les mains sagement posées près de lui, ne m'effleurant même plus. Il me regarda de toutes les manières possible et inimaginable. Je n'aurais jamais crus avant de le rencontrer qu'un simple regard pu me faire tant d'effet. Si j'avais pensé profiter de ces quelques minutes de répit pour reprendre le contrôle de moi-même, c'était raté. On aurait put croire qu'il me faisait l'amour avec ses yeux, et j'étais pratiquement sûr d'avoir eu un mini orgasme. Bordel, son regard était juste orgasmique. Vraiment. Malgré son interdiction, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me tortiller. J'essayais de le faire discrètement, de manière à ce qu'il ne le remarque pas, mais c'était plutôt difficile étant donné que son entière attention était portée sur moi. Il ne m'en empêcha pas, cependant. Cela semblait même l'amuser.

Soudainement, sans que je ne m'y attende le moins du monde, il passa sa main derrière ma nuque, m'attirant brusquement à lui, plaquant sa bouche contre la mienne, allumant un véritable feu d'artifice dans mon ventre. Il s'en détacha tout aussi brusquement, me laissant haletante. Il posa son front contre le mien.

- Je n'avais pas prévu de te sauter dessus dès que tu serais arrivée, souffla-t-il. Mais quand je t'ai vu, si désirable et tentatrice créature que tu es, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Il rit légèrement.

- J'ai envie de te goûter, maintenant, ajouta-t-il.

J'écarquillai les yeux et rougis devant cet aveu, ne m'y attendant pas. Il avait dit ça si simplement, comme s'il commandait au restaurant. J'avais également envie de le goûter… C'est alors que je me remémorais la fois où j'avais commencé à le faire, sa saveur exquise, mais surtout, la raison pour laquelle je m'étais arrêtée. Ça m'était presque sortit de la tête. Il…

- Tu connaissais mon vrai nom ! l'accusai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils, perdu.

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- La première fois… tu m'as appelé Bella ! Je me souviens !

Il soupira, agacé. Peut-être aussi un peu exaspéré.

- Ça n'a aucune importance, dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Je fus légèrement déconcentré par ce geste, aussi bien à cause de ses muscles tendus que de la sensualité qui se dégageait de lui, mais je ne lâchai pas l'affaire.

- Bien sûr que ça a de l'importance ! Tu savais qui j'étais !

Il me plaqua durement contre lui, m'embrassant encore. Mais non, pas cette fois. Je les aurais mes explications ! J'essayais de le repousser, mais il était réellement plus fort que moi. Il m'allongea de nouveau, et sa main alla se loger contre mon centre brûlant.

_Non… ne pas… flancher…_

Faible femme que j'étais, incapable de contrôler son propre corps. Il manipula mon clitoris avec rapidité, me faisant gémir.

- Arr… arrête… c'est pas… juste…

- La vie est loin d'être juste, mon ange, susurra-t-il en faisant glisser deux doigts lentement en moi.

Il trichait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement répondre à la question ?

_Connard … Oh !_

Il venait de plier ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi, touchant ce que qui devait être mon point G, me rendant dingue. Il reprit ses va-et-vient de plus en plus violent, me faisant crier.

- Alors comme ça, je suis un connard, hein ? demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

J'avais dit ça à voix haute ? Oups. Autant pour moi… Je lui jetai un regard noir.

- Parfaitement ! dis-je d'une voix que j'espérais égale, voulant le défier.

_Ça lui apprendra à ne pas répondre. Et toc ! Dans tes dents !_

Ouais… mais non. Lorsque ses doigts magiques entreprirent de me faire émettre des sons que je ne me pensais pas capable de produire, je fus seulement apte à saisir les draps entre mes poings serrés, mon corps s'arquant sous l'effet du plaisir. Il avait beaucoup trop de pouvoir sur moi.

- Alors ? Je suis toujours un connard ? me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

J'étais totalement perdu dans le plaisir, le corps envahis par des vagues de chaleur. Il me faisait perdre la tête.

- Plus… soufflai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

- Plus de quoi, mon ange ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je fus incapable de répondre, mais il eut l'air de comprendre. Il eut pitié de moi - pour une fois -, ses doigts quittant mon antre chaud pour être rapidement remplacés par son membre dur, long et épais, me remplissant de manière fabuleusement _Sextastique_. J'entourai sa taille de mes jambes, tandis qu'il prenait un rythme soutenu, ma poitrine tendue se frottant contre son torse. Alors que je m'abandonnais à nouveau entre ses bras, je compris enfin.

Je n'étais pas en manque de sexe, comme je l'avais d'abord pensé. J'étais en manque d'Edward.

* * *

**Note d'auteure :** Un chapitre entièrement lemon, juste pour vous ! Elle est pas belle la vie ? Lol.

Vous l'avez trouvé comment ? Écrivez-moi tout ce que vous en pensez dans une longue (ou courte) review ! Un énorme merci à toutes celles qui le font, j'adore ça ! J'ai aussi une question à vous poser : Est-ce que ça vous intéresserait d'avoir des chapitres bonus ? Qui porteraient par exemple sur la première fois de Bella, ses débuts dans le métier, et sur bien d'autres choses chose par la suite (pas uniquement centrées sur ça). Bien sûr, si ça vous intéresse, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. J'aimerai seulement avoir votre avis sur la question.

Alors maintenant... à vos marques... prêts... reviewez ! =D


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent, comme nous le savons tous, à la merveilleuse Stephenie Meyer. Cependant, la trame de cette fic et toutes les choses peu catholique qui vont avec, m'appartiennent. Merci de le respecter.

**Note d'auteure :** Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait immensément plaisir ! Cependant, répondre à chaque review est plutôt long, c'est pourquoi je ne le ferais plus, sauf si vous précisez que vous souhaitez une réponse. Je suis désolée, mais sachez quand même que j'apprécie chacune d'entre elles, même les plus courtes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, émergeant du sommeil, je remarquai qu'il faisait toujours noir. Je remarquai également qu'Edward était là, près de moi, encore endormis. Nous étions tous les deux couchés sur le côté, face à face, son bras étroitement enroulé autour de ma taille et une de ses jambe autour des miennes, me coinçant totalement contre lui. Et ce n'était pas moi qui allait m'en plaindre.

Il m'avait fait jouir tellement de fois cette nuit, que ce soit en me faisant l'amour ou autrement, que j'en avais perdu le compte. J'avais bien essayé de lui faire une petite « gâterie » mais il avait refusé, objectant qu'il voulait juste profiter de mon corps et me faire du bien. Ce type était réellement un dieu du sexe. Comment pourrais-je expliquer son incroyable endurance - en plus de son corps d'Adonis - autrement ? Il était juste parfait. Ou plutôt, il le serait si je savais quels étaient ses intentions. Il était beaucoup trop mystérieux. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait. Bon, bien sûr, je savais qu'il voulait du sexe. Mais pourquoi avec moi, son élève ? Pourquoi pas avec une autre ? Peut-être était-ce justement le fait que je sois son élève qui l'excitait ? Après tout, c'était un fantasme masculin très répandu. Mais c'était risqué, quand même.

La question qui me taraudait le plus, cependant, était comment il avait pu connaitre mon nom, la première fois. Je ne trouvais aucune explication valable à ça. À moins, bien sûr, que Victoria ne le lui ait dit… Mais je ne la croyais pas capable de faire ça. Victoria connaissait nos vrais noms à toutes, mais jamais elle ne les divulguerait. Elle nous appelait toujours par nos pseudonymes pour plus de précaution.

Mais malgré tout ça, malgré toutes ces zones d'ombre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir être avec lui. Je devais avouer que le sexe avec Edward m'avait manqué.

_Que le sexe ?_

Bien sûr, que le sexe. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? Après tout, je ne savais rien de lui. Et puis, il était un client. Cependant, plus je regardais son visage d'ange, plus je prenais conscience de ses bras autour de moi, plus je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma peau, et plus je me disais qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Que je ressentais quelque chose de plus. Ce quelque chose que je me refusais totalement à ressentir. Je ne pouvais pas, je ne _devais_ pas éprouver de l'am… de la tendresse envers un client. Impossible.

Un client devait rester ce qu'il était. C'est-à-dire un travail, une obligation, une tache à accomplir. Cependant, dès que j'étais près d'Edward, je n'étais plus capable de penser correctement. Je fondais littéralement à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur moi. En vérité, j'avais l'impression que… que je craquais pour lui. Et je ne devrai pas. Absolument pas. Une vague de panique m'envahis lorsque je réalisais cela. Pourquoi devais-je ressentir ça pour _lui_ ? Il était mon client, et mon professeur de surcroit ! Ce que je ressentais… c'était malsain ! J'avais du mal à faire le point sur mes sentiments, mais je savais qu'Edward me plaisait. Il me plaisait bien plus qu'il ne le devrait. Je devais stopper tout cela, _immédiatement_ !

J'avais été incapable de lui résister, cette fois-ci, mais cela ne se reproduirait plus. Depuis que je l'avais rencontré, je n'étais plus moi-même. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, surtout en sa présence. J'étais comme… accro. En vérité, je ressemblais à une ado qui aurait gouté à la drogue pour la première fois de sa vie, qui découvrait toutes les sensations extraordinaire que cela apportait, et qui en redemandait, sans se préoccuper davantage des risques. Edward était ma drogue, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître.

Cependant, la drogue - en l'occurrence, Edward - était réellement nocive. Si je continuais à coucher avec lui - en supposant que ce soit ce qu'il veuille -, il finirait par me détruire. Parce qu'il était un client. Parce qu'il était mon professeur. Parce qu'il était plus vieux que moi. Parce qu'il était trop parfait et qu'il finirait bien par se lasser de me baiser - de me « faire l'amour », disait-il.

Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui.

_C'est ça…_

Vraiment, je ne l'étais pas. Je n'essayais pas de me convaincre ou quoi que ce soit, je ne l'étais juste pas. Certes, je ne savais pas à quoi ressemblait réellement l'amour, puisque je ne l'avais jamais connu, mais j'étais certaine que je l'aurais su si j'étais tombée amoureuse. D'après moi, pour tomber amoureuse, il fallait connaitre un tant sois peu la personne qui nous plaisait. J'étais quelqu'un de rationnel, et je ne croyais pas du tout au coup de foudre. Edward était beau, et il me plaisait. Physiquement. Pour tomber amoureuse de lui, il suffirait probablement que je passe plus de temps en sa compagnie. Et je ne laisserais certainement pas ça arriver. Jamais. L'amour… ce n'était pas pour moi. Du moins, pas pour l'instant. Et certainement pas venant d'un type arrogant et sûr de lui - _trop_ sûr de lui - qui se payait des prostituées - qu'est-ce qui me disait que j'étais la seule ? - et qui n'hésitait pas à coucher avec son élève !

Je ressentais une grande, une immense et irrépressible attraction envers lui. C'était ce qui faisait que je perdais totalement la tête lorsqu'il était là. Mon corps était attiré vers le sien, tout simplement. Je pouvais comprendre ça. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas laisser cela continuer. J'avais cédé cette fois, mais elle était la dernière. Je me le sortirais de la tête définitivement. Je ne pouvais plus me permettre ce genre de moment d'égarement. Je devais partir. Maintenant. Malgré moi, mon cœur se serra lorsque je réalisai vraiment que je ne pourrais plus toucher Edward, l'embrasser… ni le laisser me toucher.

J'observai son visage endormi. Si beau… Il était si beau… Ses traits anguleux, son nez droit, sa mâchoire forte, ses lèvres pleines à la courbe douce et tendre…

_Juste une fois… une dernière fois…_

J'approchai lentement mon visage du sien, me délectant avec une certaine mélancolie de cette sensation étrange qui me tordait le ventre. Mon souffle était légèrement haletant lorsque je posai enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je savourai ce doux baiser, dont j'étais l'unique instigatrice, avec une certaine tristesse. Soudain, sa bouche jusque là amorphe répondit faiblement à mon baiser et ses bras se resserrèrent imperceptiblement autour de mon corps, me collant d'avantage contre lui. J'eus peur pendant instant qu'il ne se soit réveillé, mais remarquai rapidement que ses gestes étaient bien trop faible pour être fait consciemment.

Je me détachai délicatement de lui, non sans difficulté - ses bras semblaient vouloir me coller à la peau -, et partis à la recherche de mes vêtements. Je trouvai assez facilement mon jean et mon débardeur, mais mes sous-vêtement semblaient avoir disparut. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches infructueuses, je retrouvai finalement mon soutien-gorge, mais pas ma culotte. Craignant qu'Edward ne se réveille avant mon départ, je me dis que ce n'étais plus la peine de chercher. Après tout, si moi je n'avais pas réussis à la trouver, lui non plus n'y arriverait pas. Ça me gênait un peu de sortir sans culotte, mais ce n'était pas la mer à boire vu que je portais un jean. Personne ne pourrait remarquer mon absence de sous-vêtements. Je m'habillai prestement, puis sortis de la chambre, refermant doucement la porte derrière moi, les yeux embués et la gorge serrée sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. J'avais beau me répété toute les raisons qui faisaient que je ne devais plus le revoir, mon cœur refusait toujours cette idée.

_Ça fait mal…_

_**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**_

La journée de dimanche passa lentement. Trop lentement, à mes yeux. J'avais essayé d'étudier, de faire mes devoir, mais je n'y étais pas arrivée. Je ne cessais de penser à Edward, à ses caresses, à ses baisers… à ma décision le concernant. Ça m'avait semblé être la meilleure chose à faire sur le moment, mais je n'en étais plus tout à fait sûre. Si je ne faisais déjà que penser à lui avant de décider de ne plus le revoir, c'était encore pire à présent. Dans ma tête se jouaient en boucle mes instants - peu nombreux - passés avec lui. Je songeais à ce que je ressentais lorsqu'il m'étreignait, lorsqu'il me susurrait des mots provocateurs à l'oreille… Je revoyais ses sourires, ses mimiques, ses tics… Et tout ça me rendait folle.

Je détestais me sentir comme ça. Je _savais_ que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, je le _savais_. Cependant, je ressentais quelque chose pour lui, et j'en avais conscience. Malheureusement. Après tout, heureux étaient les ignorants, n'est-ce pas ? Je soupirai.

J'avais pris la bonne décision. Je _devais_ l'avoir prise. De toute manière, s'il avait voulu me revoir encore une fois, voire plusieurs, ça aurait seulement été pour profiter de mon corps. Et j'en aurais irrémédiablement souffert. Il ne me connaissait pas, et ne voulais pas me connaître. Je ne le connaissais pas non plus, et je ne voulais pas plus le connaître.

… _Vraiment ?_

Vraiment. Je m'étais créée un idéal, mais il n'était certainement pas aussi parfait que je me plaisais à le croire. Et si je le connaissais réellement, je verrais sans aucun doute qu'il n'était pas tout celui que je croyais. Il était peu être un salaud sans cœur...

_Qui sait ? Il est peut-être même un serial killer !_

De toute manière, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Edward Cullen était bien trop dangereux pour moi.

_**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**_

Lundi arriva, mes angoisses avec. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant que notre - _mon_ - cher professeur de littérature ne passe la porte de la classe et commence son cours. Je me demandais comme je devais me comporter, mais surtout comment lui allait réagir. Me fera-il une remarque à propos de samedi ? Ou au contraire, m'ignorera-t-il ? Après tout, qu'est-ce que le fait que je sois partis avant qu'il ne se soit réveillé, et sans prendre mon argent en plus, aurait bien pu lui faire ? Alors que je me posais ces questions, il pénétra dans la salle, s'attirant les murmures et les regards appréciateurs de la gente féminine. Je remarquai rapidement que son corps semblait tendu, que sa mâchoire était serrée et que ses gestes étaient plus brusque que d'ordinaire, tandis qu'il posait ses affaires. Il ne me jeta pas un regard, et le reste de la classe sembla remarquer qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Il nous donna à tous un exemplaire de « Les hauts de Hurlevent » d'Emilie Brontë - que j'avais déjà lu, étant fan des classiques -, et nous dit de le commencer. Il s'assit ensuite à son bureau, et commença à corriger des copies. Je fus légèrement soulagé qu'il n'ait pas posé le regard sur moi, mais ce ne fut que de courte duré. Lorsque tout le monde eux le nez plongé dans ce classique de la littérature, moi y comprit, je sentis un regard insistant sur moi. Un regard intense et brûlant qui me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Je n'eus aucun mal à deviner de qui il venait.

Pendant tout le cours, je ne fis que relire la même page, encore et encore, incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose que sur les sensations que me procurait son regard. J'avais les joues en feu tant j'avais l'impression qu'il me déshabillait des yeux. Cependant, je ne levai pas une seule fois les miens de mon livre. J'essayai très fort de faire en sorte que mon esprit reste focalisé sur ma lecture, mais mes efforts furent vains. Je sursautai violemment en entendant la cloche sonner, et ramassai rapidement mes affaires, voulant me soustraire le plus vite possible au regard d'Edward. Malheureusement, dans mon empressement, je trébuchai et laissai tomber toutes mes affaires sur le sol. Je soufflai d'agacement en me baissant pour les ramasser, souhaitant qu'Edward continu de m'ignorer. Il me serait beaucoup trop difficile de lui résister s'il cherchait à m'avoir encore une fois. Une fois que j'eus tout ramassée, je me relevai et allai enfin sortir de la salle, lorsque je remarquai qu'il ne restait plus qu'Edward et moi en classe, et qu'il se tenait devant la porte désormais close. Il fit tourner la clé dans la serrure en me regardant droit dans les yeux, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, tandis que je déglutissais nerveusement. Je restais debout à le regarder, alors qu'il s'approchait de moi lentement.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, professeur ? demandai-je d'une voix innocente.

_C'est bien ça ! Fais comme si tu ne comprenais pas, il te laissera tranquille._

- Cesse un peu de m'appeler « professeur » lorsque nous sommes seuls, Bella ! Ça en devient ridicule ! asséna-t-il durement.

_Aïe… il n'est pas de bonne humeur, lui !_

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela serait ridicule, _professeur_ ! dis-je.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de le provoquer ?_

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines sous le regard noir qu'il me jeta. Il s'approcha d'avantage de moi, et il me fallut toute ma volonté pour ne pas reculer. J'ignorai pourquoi, mais il avait l'air sacrément en colère !

_Il est tellement sexy…_

Soudainement, il glissa sa main derrière ma nuque et plaqua brutalement sa bouche sur la mienne. Mon gémissement - _de douleur ? De plaisir ?_ - fut étouffé par son baiser, alors que toutes mes forces semblaient m'abandonner et que je lâchais les livres que je tenais. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille, m'attirant contre lui, tandis que je restai immobile, encore sous le choc. Sa langue forçant le barrage de mes lèvres pour s'insinuer dans ma bouche me ramena à la réalité.

J'essayai faiblement de le repousser, voulant malgré moi graver cette sensation dans ma mémoire. Je me détestais d'être aussi faible. Je voulus reculer ma tête, mais il m'en empêcha d'une poigne ferme. J'étais incapable de lui résister. De résister à tout ça. J'étais incapable de résister à toutes ces choses qu'il faisait naitre en moi, à cette brûlante chaleur annonciatrice de mille délices, à ses lèvres bougeant durement contre les miennes, m'obligeant à suivre leur rythme, à sa langue chaude explorant chaque recoin de mon antre, à son souffle mêlé au mien, à ses mains sur mon corps, à ma peau contre la sienne n'étant séparée que par un fin tissu… Tout ça me rendait folle. Folle de lui.

Il détacha doucement ses lèvres des miennes, posant son front contre le mien. Il me tenait encore contre lui, et tandis que je tentais de contrôler ma respiration, je sentis son souffle chaud près de mon oreille.

- Voilà pourquoi c'est ridicule, dit-il d'une voix rauque de désir.

Je pouvais nettement sentir son excitation contre mon bas-ventre, et ce fut cela qui me rappela ma résolution.

_Reste loin de lui !_

Je repoussais Edward brutalement, et reculai de quelques pas, la respiration encore haletante.

- Ne me touche pas ! crachai-je en l'assassinant du regard.

Je crus pendant un instant voir une lueur de souffrance traverser son regard, mais elle disparut si vite que je dû l'avoir rêvé. Un rictus déforma sa bouche, loin de son sourire qui savait me faire prendre feu. Celui-là me donnait plutôt la chair de poule.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir entendu te plaindre de mon touché jusqu'ici ! dit-il froidement.

Si froidement que j'en eu presque peur. Je n'aimais pas l'Edward que j'avais devant moi.

- Je veux savoir, commença-t-il en me bloquant contre un bureau et lui, mettant ses bras de part et d'autre de moi, pourquoi tu es partie pendant que je dormais, l'autre jour.

Son ton était intransigeant. Il voulait une réponse.

- Tu l'as bien fais, toi ! l'accusai-je, essayant de contrôler ma voix pour qu'elle ne monte pas trop dans les aigus.

Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontent. Son visage se rapprocha du mien, me troublant.

- Je t'ai laissé un mot, _moi_, ce qui est loin d'être ton cas !

- De toute manière, contrai-je, j'avais fini mon travail, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai restée.

Soudain, il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Parlons-en, de ton _travail_, dit-il en fouillant la poche arrière de son pantalon d'où il ressortit un morceau de papier qu'il me tendit. Si tu en es si soucieuse, comment cela se fait-il que tu partes sans réclamer ton argent ?

Je m'emparai du morceau de papier, découvrant qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un chèque, tandis qu'un petit sourire satisfait prenait place sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit mon air surpris. Je me souvenais bien que j'étais partie sans mon argent ce jour-là. Lorsque Victoria m'avait appelée pour que je lui donne son pourcentage, j'avais dû payer de ma poche, pour éviter de lui dire ce qui s'était passé. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que lui s'en souviendrai, et j'avais complétement sortie ce détail de mon esprit. Quel genre d'homme cherchait à tout prix à payer une prostituée alors qu'il avait pu l'avoir gratuitement ? Je relevai le regard vers lui en lui tendant le chèque. Il leva un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

- Je n'en veux pas, répondis-je à sa question muette.

Il parut perplexe.

- Tu n'en veux pas ? Tu ne veux pas de dix mille dollars qui te reviennent de droit ?

J'acquiesçai.

- En échange, je voudrai que tu ne cherche plus à me revoir en tant que client, dis-je.

Quelque chose s'alluma dans son regard, comme une petite étincelle. Un sourire commençait à naitre sur ses lèvres.

- Tu veux dire que… commença-t-il.

- Je souhaite que nos rapport se limite à ceux qui sont sensé avoir lieu entre un professeur et son élève, finis-je pour lui.

L'étincelle mourut aussi rapidement que son sourire, ses yeux redevenant froid.

- Hors de question, gronda-t-il d'une voix dure et glaciale qui ne laissait place à aucune négociation.

Sa réaction me surpris. Je m'attendais plutôt à ce qu'il me demande pourquoi, mais il semblait totalement refuser l'idée.

- Je ne te demande pas ta permission ! dis-je en relevant fièrement le menton, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Cela sembla le mettre en colère. Il m'attrapa le menton d'une main ferme, l'autre allant se poser sur ma taille, me rapprochant brusquement de lui. Je frémis, sentant contre ma volonté le désir naitre en moi.

- Qui crois-tu que je sois ? Tu ne m'éjecteras pas aussi facilement de ta vie, Isabella !

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise.

- Pour qui tu te prends, Cullen ? Tu ne fais en aucun cas partit de ma vie ! Tu n'as été qu'un client parmi tant d'autre ! Tu…

Il me coupa soudainement en posant durement ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'essayai de rester lucide, de le repousser, mais je n'eus pas plus de succès que la fois précédente. Alors que j'ouvris la bouche pour tenter de protester, sa langue y entra vicieusement, amadouant la mienne. Toutes mes forces me quittèrent à nouveau, emportées par le flot de sensation que me prodiguait ce baiser. Je me rendais à peine compte de ce que je faisais, mon esprit étant entièrement occupé par un besoin qui surpassait tout le reste.

_Toucher Edward, embrasser Edward, être prise par Edward…_

Ses mains se logèrent sur mes fesses, me soulevant et me faisant m'assoir sur une surface dure. Moi qui avais essayée de le repousser, j'étais maintenant celle qui s'accrochait à lui, une main dans ses cheveux, tirant légèrement, tandis que l'autre était partit explorer les muscles de son torse parfait, le faisant grogner de plaisir contre ma bouche.

J'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui, frottant mon centre brûlant contre la bosse imposante qui déformait son pantalon. Il émit un grognement sourd, puissant, avant de soudainement se détacher de moi et de s'accoter au bureau en face de celui où j'étais perchée, soufflant lourdement. Il m'observa pendant les longues seconde où je restais en place, sous le choc, haletante, les joues rougie, les jambes encore écartées… Il observa plus attentivement mon entre-jambe cachée par mon jean, où il pouvait sûrement apercevoir une petite humidité dût à mon excitation, un petit sourire prenant place sur son visage de dieux grecque. Me rendant compte de cela, je refermai précipitamment les cuisses, me remettant sur mes pieds en passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux, les joues en feu, soudain honteuse de ce qui venait d'arriver. Que ce serait-il passé s'il ne s'était pas arrêté ?

_Vous auriez probablement baisés comme des bêtes sur le bureau…_

Non. Non. Non, non et re-non ! Je ne devais surtout pas laisser toutes ces images affluer dans mon esprit, ou je risquais de faire une bêtise. Dieu merci, Edward avait su se contrôler.

_C'est un peu vexant, non ?_

Du tout. C'était bien. Très, très, _très_ bien, même.

_Ouais, ouais…_

Edward ne faisait que me regarder, un sourire sur les lèvres, tandis que je croisais les bras, mal à l'aise. Vraiment très mal à l'aise. J'avais beau avoir dis avec aplomb ne plus vouloir faire ce genre de chose avec lui, j'avais cruellement manqué de volonté… encore une fois. J'étais pathétique. Je me raclai la gorge, essayant de reprendre contenance.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, dis-je avec le ton le plus assuré que je pu produire, je ne veux plus te revoir, que ce soit bien clair.

Son sourire était toujours là, commençant à m'inquiéter légèrement.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, dit-il en reprenant mes propres mots, je veux te revoir, Bella. Que ce soit bien clair.

Je fis claquer ma langue d'agacement. Pourquoi rendait-il les choses si difficiles ? Je voulais bien concevoir que j'étais un bon coup au lit - j'avais une certaine expérience, après tout -, mais qu'il s'acharne autant me dépassait.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu veux ! dis-je sèchement, espérant ainsi le dissuader.

- Et bien, je me fiche également de ce que tu veux ! gronda-t-il, de nouveau en colère. Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de te faire l'amour !

Mon corps fut secoué d'un frisson à ses paroles, les images de nos nuits ensemble me revenant en mémoire. Néanmoins, le fait qu'il soit si sûr de lui m'énerva.

- Bien sûr que je pourrai t'en empêcher ! m'écriai-je. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là-dessus. C'est mon corps et tu n'es…

Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement, me mettant en garde. Je m'arrêtai immédiatement de parler.

- Tu as raison, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, dit-il avec un calme qui me surprit.

Il sourit d'un air qui me donna froid dans le dos. Comment pouvait-il changer d'expression et d'humeur aussi rapidement ?

- Enfin, continua-t-il, seulement si tu souhaites que ton vilain petit secret ne soit plus si secret...

Je me figeai, mes yeux s'écarquillant de surprise et de choc. Avais-je bien entendu ?

* * *

**Note d'auteure :** Votre avis ? Je sais que ça a prit du temps avant que vous ne puissiez le lire, mais vaut mieux tard que jamais, non ? En tout cas, je suis tout de même désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. À ma décharge, j'ai une vie bien remplie (peut-être trop) et je n'ai pas toujours l'envie d'écrire. Parfois j'ai envie et parfois non. Je ne vais pas me forcer à écrire si j'en ai pas vraiment envie, parce que le résulta serait catastrophique, croyez-moi. Je ne sais pas trop quand le prochain chapitre arrivera, mais j'essayerai de faire plus vite que pour celui-là.

Maintenant, dites-moi tout ce que vous pensez à propos de ce chapitre ! Votre avis m'intéresse réellement. D'ailleurs, c'est en relisant les reviews et les commentaires (sur Skyrock) que vous me laissez que j'ai enfin réussis à écrire ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup.


	8. Pause

Je mets cette fiction en pause. Je n'ai visiblement pas le temps d'écrire en ce moment, et je ne veux plus me sentir coupable parce que je vous fais attendre des mois avant de poster un petit chapitre. Néanmoins, je ne l'abandonne pas. Je terminerai cette fiction, mais à mon rythme. Je sais que certains doivent être déçus, surtout qu'on arrivait à un moment clé de l'histoire, mais j'espère que vous comprendrez ma décision. Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews et commentaires, qui m'ont énormément fait plaisir. Merci beaucoup !


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent, comme nous le savons tous, à la merveilleuse Stephenie Meyer. Cependant, la trame de cette fic et toutes les choses peu catholique qui vont avec, m'appartiennent. Merci de le respecter.

**Note d'auteure :** Tout d'abord, mille merci à tous (j'ai l'impression d'être au gala des oscars lol). Toutes vos reviews m'ont énormément touchés, et je vous remercie également d'avoir été si patients. Je sais que ça fait trèèèèès longtemps que je n'ai rien posté.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Avais-je bien entendu ? Il... il osait...

- Tu me fais du chantage là ou je rêve? dis-je, incrédule.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il éclate de rire et me dise que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Non, Edward ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas être ce genre d'homme !

_Mais à quoi tu t'attendais ? Tu ne le connais même pas ! Il est comme tous les autres, il ne désire qu'une seule chose..._

Mais il ne me démentit pas.

- Tu ne me laisse pas le choix, dit-il avec froideur.

Je tombais de haut. Parce que même si j'avais essayé de me convaincre qu'il n'était qu'un mec comme les autres, je réalisais maintenant que je ne l'avais jamais réellement pensé. Je l'avais trop idéalisé...

L'image d'un avion qui crash en plein vol s'imposa soudain à mon esprit. Plus que le choc et l'indignation, j'avais l'impression que j'avais été trahie, qu'un étau de fer se refermait sur mon cœur, le comprimant à un point douloureusement imaginable. Pourquoi cela me faisait-il aussi mal ?

- On se verra chaque Samedi, sauf cette semaine. Nous passerons ce week-end ensemble.

Ses paroles me réveillèrent. Il était tout bonnement hors de question que je lui cède !

- Tu peux toujours courir ! dis-je sèchement. Si tu crois que je vais céder à ton chantage minable tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil !

Il plissa les yeux, visiblement mécontent.

_Il croyait vraiment que ce serait si facile ?_

- Tu préfère peut-être que je dévoile à tes amis, ta famille, et même à tout le campus ton petit « boulot » à temps partiel ?

Je fis taire l'angoisse qui monta en moi à cette idée.

- Tu semble oublier une chose. Si tu dévoile quoique ce soit sur moi, tout le monde saura que tu te payes des putes !

J'avais espérée qu'il redescendrait un peu sur terre après ma « révélation », mais tout ce que je réussis à tirer de lui fut un ricanement moqueur.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, mon ange, je saurais faire passer sous silence cette information, ricana-t-il.

Je sentis mes joues devenir rouges sous l'effet de la colère.

- Tu es mon professeur ! Tu pourrais être viré si je disais à la direction que nous avons couché ensemble !

- Ceci, dit-il en s'approchant de moi et en me regardant en penchant la tête, est une très mauvaise idée. Non seulement tu ruinerais encore plus ta réputation, mais en plus, tu n'as absolument aucune preuve de ce que tu avances.

Une évidence me sauta aux yeux.

- Mais tu n'en a pas non plus ! Tu n'as aucune preuve ! m'exclamai-je, l'espoir faisant vibrer ma voix.

Malheureusement, il ne semblait pas le moins du monde décontenancé par ce fait.

- En es-tu sûre, mon ange ?

- Tu...

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Devais-je le croire ? Il sourit de l'air de celui qui a réussit son coup.

- Tu mens, tentai-je.

Mais moi-même n'en était pas convaincue.

- Tu es prête à courir le risque ? susurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Non, bien-sûr que non. Et il le savait parfaitement. Il savait que je ne pourrais jamais supporter le regard des autres, un regard qui serait irrémédiablement différent de celui qu'ils me portaient aujourd'hui. Mes parents, que diraient-ils ? Comment réagirait Charlie ? Il se sentirait affreusement coupable, et s'imaginerait que tout était de sa faute, assurément. Renée pourrait en mourir de chagrin... Ils souffriraient bien trop à cause de moi...

Edward s'avança encore d'avantage vers moi, me coinçant entre le bureau et lui sans que je ne lui oppose aucune résistance. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une sorte de bulle, comme si ce qui était en train de se passer n'était pas réel. Son nez frôla ce point si sensible derrière mon oreille, et mon corps réagit bien malgré moi. Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau, tandis qu'il y déposait un baiser. Il me mordilla gentiment. Normalement, j'aurais déjà dû fondre entre ses bras et pousser un soupir de plaisir. Mais j'en étais incapable. Mon corps était raide, tendu, malgré le frisson qui m'avait parcourut.

Edward le remarqua, puisqu'il releva la tête pour me faire face, les sourcils froncés.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour l'argent, je continuerai à te payer, asséna-t-il durement.

Cette phrase eu le don de me ramener à la réalité. Me payer ? Il voulait me payer pour pouvoir me prendre sans mon consentement ? Je vis rouge. Je le repoussai de toutes mes maigres forces, et je réussis à le faire reculer de quelques pas. Il tituba légèrement, apparemment surprit. Je n'eus pas le temps de penser à ce que j'étais en train de faire que ma main partit toute seule. Elle s'abattit sur sa joue en un claquement sonore digne des plus grandes scènes dramatiques du cinéma hollywoodien, laissant une marque rouge sur son visage abasourdit.

- Je te hais, espèce de pourriture ! crachai-je avec hargne avant de partir d'un pas rageur.

Je couru rapidement jusqu'à ma voiture, souhaitant rentrer chez moi le plus vite possible. Une fois en route, ma colère se calma et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Pourquoi cela devait-il m'arriver à moi ? Être menacée de la sorte par un putain de connard qui voulait prendre son pied était la chose la plus dégradante qui ne me soit jamais arrivée. Même les jeux de James ne m'avait jamais fait me sentir de cette façon. Je me mordis violemment la lèvre pour étouffer le sanglot qui menaçait de m'échapper. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer.

Que devais-je faire ? Céder ? Si je ne lui donnais pas ce qu'il voulait, il risquait de tout dévoiler. J'ignorais s'il avait réellement des preuves à mon encontre, mais s'il en avait et qu'il mettait sa menace à exécution... Serais-je prête à vivre avec les conséquences que cela engendrerait ? Je savais bien que non.

Je serrai les dents rageusement en me garant, comme pour m'empêcher d'hurler contre l'injustice de ce qui pourrait se produire. Je sortis de ma Chevrolet en claquant bruyamment la portière avant de la verrouiller. Je montai quatre à quatre les marches menant jusqu'à mon appartement au lieu de prendre l'ascenseur. J'avais besoin de me défouler…

Même une fois chez moi je ne réussis pas à me calmer. Je faisais les cents pas, essayant vainement d'apaiser la rafale de sentiments qui faisait rage en moi. J'avalai une gorgée d'eau en m'asseyant lourdement sur le divan. Je devais trouver une solution. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser me piéger de cette manière… C'était juste trop horrible. Mais j'avais beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je n'arrivais à rien. J'étais perdue…

Je ravalai douloureusement le sanglot qui était revenu se nicher dans ma gorge.

_Tu n'es rien pour lui. Il ne veut que ton corps. Comment as-tu pu t'imaginer que…_

J'attrapai rapidement le téléphone, et composai le numéro d'une personne qui, je le savais, saurait me changer les idées.

_**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**_

Mauvaise idée, finalement…

- Tiens, tu essaieras ça ! Et ça aussi ! Et puis celui-là… oh, celui-là je me le garde, il est trop mignon. C'est bientôt notre anniversaire à Jasper et moi…

Et elle commença à divaguer à propos de la soirée de sexe mémorable qu'elle allait lui offrir. Les bras tendus, je laissais passivement Alice empiler des tonnes de lingerie sexy sur ceux-ci. La pauvre, si elle savait le nombre de truc provocant que je dissimulais chez moi…

J'avais appelé Alice et Angela pour leur proposer une petite sortie shopping, mais Angela avait déjà prévu quelque chose avec Ben, donc il n'y avait que moi et Alice. Voir la sœur du type qui me créait autant de problème pouvait sembler être un choix stupide, mais Alice était devenue une véritable amie, et je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle pour me changer les idées.

- Bella ! Tu m'écoute ?

- Malheureusement, oui… marmonnai-je.

Elle me tira la langue et continua à fouiller dans les étalages de la boutique.

- Tu sais, tu devrais faire un peu plus d'efforts vestimentaires.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes vêtements ? dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à mon haut.

- C'est pas que ce que tu porte sois super moche hein, te vexe pas surtout ! Mais bon, jeans, t-shirt et baskets, tout le monde peut le faire… ça n'a pas d'âme !

- Pas d'âme ? ris-je.

- Exactement ! C'est plat, banal, ennuyeux, trop simple… ça n'a rien de spécial en somme !

Banale, ennuyeuse, trop simple… C'était tout moi. En tant que Bella, je n'avais vraiment rien de spéciale, mais il suffisait pourtant d'une touche de maquillage et d'une tenue provocante pour faire toute la différence. Lorsque j'étais Isa, tous les regards étaient portés sur moi, et je me sentais une autre personne. Je me sentais spéciale. Pour autant, je n'avais pas envie de ressembler à Isa dans ma vie quotidienne. Je ne souhaitais pas me perdre moi-même à cause de ma profession. Je m'étais promise, au moment où je m'étais rendue compte que ce métier allait me changer, que je resterai moi-même et que ma vie professionnelle n'empièterait pas sur ma vie personnelle. Et moi, Bella, je n'étais pas du tout le genre de fille à porter des tenues extravagante, tape à l'œil ou exagérément sexy.

- C'est confortable, au moins ! répliquai-je. Alice, ce n'est pas mon genre de porter des mini jupes ou des hauts très moulant, j'aime m'habiller simplement.

- Bon bon, comme tu veux… alors, on passe à la caisse ? Il nous reste encore pas mal de magasin à visiter avant la fermeture !

Je jetais un regard à la pile de lingerie dans mes bras.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de tout ça, tu sais… tentais-je sans espoir.

Cette tortionnaire en talon aiguille m'avait déjà forcé à acheter une demi douzaine de paire de chaussure, quelques robe ainsi que des accessoires en tout genre, me menaçant de les acheter pour moi si je ne le faisais pas. Elle n'avait aucune pitié !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, dit Alice en m'adressant un regard sévère. On a toujours besoin de lingerie sexy ! Imagine que tu rencontre un mec super chaud, que vous vous entendiez très bien, puis que vous en arriviez au « et plus si affinités… » et que tu porte une banale petite culotte en coton. Ce serait l'horreur, non ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Mais oui, bien sûr… où avais-je la tête…

- Rosalie te dirait la même chose si elle était revenue d'Angleterre. Je suis sûre que vous allez très bien vous entendre, toute les deux !

Rosalie ? Ah oui, la sœur de Jasper.

- D'ailleurs, elle et ton frère n'étaient pas sensés arriver cette semaine ? demandai-je.

- Elle devait, mais finalement elle restera là-bas encore quelques temps. Il y a eu un contre temps avec son boulot ou je ne sais quoi.

Nous payâmes nos achats et partîmes terminer notre tour des boutiques. Je retrais chez moi deux heures plus tard, extenuée et des sacs plein les bras. Je les posai au pied de mon lit, n'ayant pas envie de ranger mes nouvelles affaires aujourd'hui, et me préparai un petit truc rapide et simple à manger.

Cette nuit là, je rêvai de pleins d'Edward en costume-cravate au sourire narquois, d'hôtels de luxe et de milliers de billets verts tombant du ciel. Le lendemain matin, j'avais pris ma décision.

J'arrivai à la fac comme d'habitude, et rien dans mon attitude ne semblait laisser voir le véritable tumulte de pensées qui ravageait mon esprit. Je m'en félicitais silencieusement, tandis que je marchai vers Alice et Jasper que j'avais aperçu à côté de leur voiture. Ils semblaient toujours arriver et repartir ensemble.

- Tu vas bien ? me demanda Alice dès que je fus près d'eux. Tu as l'air songeuse...

_Eh ben... tu ne feras pas carrière au cinéma, ça c'est sûr !_

- Si si, ça va, répondis-je évasivement.

- Mouais, me dit Alice en me jetant un regard suspicieux.

Je gigotais, mal à l'aise sous son regard inquisiteur. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche de nouveau, mais heureusement, Jasper vint à mon secours.

- Bella, tu peux me passer tes notes de philo ? J'avais pas tout compris en cours...

- Bien sûr ! dis-je, tandis que nous entrions dans le bâtiment, vénérant mentalement Jasper.

Je fouillai un peu dans mon sac, les trouvant assez facilement.

- Tu es en manque de sexe ! s'écria tout d'un coup Alice en me pointant du doigt, attirant sur nous le regard de tous les étudiant présents.

Je me figeai, mortifiée, lâchant presque mes notes sous la surprise. Je rougis violemment, tandis que Jasper se grattait la nuque, sans doute gêné par le franc parlé de sa petite amie. Certains étudiants s'approchèrent pour mieux entendre. Il existait certains mots dont l'emploi seul attirait inexorablement l'attention de n'importe qui, adolescents et adultes confondus. Le mot « sexe » en faisait parti. Alice, quant à elle, ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de ce que son exclamation avait provoqué, et continua sur sa lancée.

- C'est logique, affirma-t-elle avec assurance, tu as été irritable, ces dernier temps, tu as la tête dans les nuages, tu ne manges pratiquement pas, tu as de grande cerne sous les yeux... C'est soit le manque de sexe, soit _l'abus_ de sexe... ou alors...

Son regard sembla s'illuminer, comme si elle avait soudain comprit quelque chose.

- Tu es amoureuse ! Mais oui, c'est sûrement ça !

_Cette fille a sûrement été voyante dans une autre vie !_

Certainement pas !

- Alice ! sifflai-je furieusement, morte de honte.

Ne se rendait-elle pas compte que toutes les personnes présentes pouvaient entendre ses divagations ? Soudain, dans la foules d'élèves qui nous entourait presque, j'aperçus deux yeux vert émeraude, que je reconnu immédiatement. Je sentis nettement mon pouls s'accélérer dans ma poitrine, et mes joues s'enflammèrent de plus belle sous le regard d'Edward.

_A-t-il entendu ce que sa sœur vient de dire ?_

J'étais incapable de l'affronter. Son regard... Rien que son regard me faisait perdre la tête, et je ne pouvais me permettre de ressentir cela. Encore moins maintenant. Alors, comme la lâche que j'étais, je choisis la facilité. La fuite.

Je me retournai et marchai prestement, courant presque, dans la direction opposé. J'entendis vaguement la voix d'Alice m'appeler, et celle de Jasper lui dire de me laisser seule. Ils croyaient probablement que j'étais partie à cause d'eux.

_Si seulement..._

_**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**_

La matinée se passa normalement. J'avais la tête dans les nuages, la plupart du temps, pensant à ce que je devais dire à Edward... Même Alice m'avait moins parlé que d'habitude, voyant que j'étais en pleine réflexion, mais elle s'était tout de même excusée pour ce matin. La pause de midi était arrivée, et je stressais de plus en plus. J'avais cours avec Edward juste après.

Je rejoignis Angela à notre table habituelle, près de la fenêtre.

- Où est Ben ? lui demandai-je en m'asseyant, intriguée de ne pas le voir.

Ils étaient quasiment inséparable tout les deux.

- Il est malade, le pauvre, dit-elle d'un air morose.

- Rien de grave, au moins ?

- Non non, juste un petit rhume. Mais bon, en attendant, il me manque...

Je lui souris, attendrie. J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un tienne à moi comme Ben et elle tenaient l'un à l'autre.

- Coucou les filles ! dit joyeusement Alice en arrivant, accompagnée de Jasper.

Elle claqua un baiser sonore sur nos joues à chacune, puis fit assoir Jasper, se mettant sur ses genoux. Il essaya tant bien que mal de manger son repas, et ce n'était apparemment pas évident avec quelqu'un sur lui, mais il ne demanda jamais à sa petite amie de s'assoir ailleurs. Il ne semblait même pas mécontent ou agacé, même lorsque Alice se mit à lui piquer ses frites alors qu'elle n'avait rien pris pour elle parce qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Je croquai dans la pomme que j'avais amenée pour seul déjeuné. Nous parlâmes tous les quatre de tout et de rien pendant un bon moment.

- J'ai eu une super idée, dit soudain Angela, puisque Vendredi c'est l'anniversaire de Bella, on pourrait sortir en boîte tous ensemble pour fêter ça, non ?

Mon anniversaire ? J'avais complètement oublié ça…

_Un peu normal avec tout ce qui t'arrive._

- C'est ton anniversaire ? Mais c'est génial ça ! On doit absolument aller faire les boutiques avant le jour J !

- Encore ? m'exclamai-je. On vient tout juste d'acheter des tonnes de trucs hier.

- Hier ce n'était rien voyons, dit Alice, à peine un petit échauffement.

Si hier n'était qu'un échauffement, je n'osais pas imaginer ce qu'aurait été une véritable séance de shopping avec elle.

- En plus, continua Alice, je connais personnellement le proprio d'une…

- J'ai déjà des projets, la coupai-je prestement.

- Comment ça ? me demanda Angela en fronçant les sourcils.

_Trouve quelque chose, vite !_

- Je… En fait, je dois travailler ce soir là.

_C'est pas faux…_

- Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais. Tu travaille où ? Dans un magasin de fringues ? On peut avoir des réductions tu crois ? se mit à questionner Alice.

_Merde._

Qu'est-ce que je devais dire ? Je m'étais toujours montrée très vague à ce propos avec Angela, pour qu'elle n'ait jamais l'idée de venir me voir au boulot, mais je savais bien qu'Alice n'était pas du genre à se contenter de semi-réponses. Heureusement, la cloche sonna à ce moment là, annonçant la reprise des cours.

- J'y vais, dis-je en me levant, à plus tard les filles, Jasper.

Et je filai si rapidement qu'elles n'eurent le temps de rien dire. J'étais soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à répondre aux questions d'Alice, car je n'aurais jamais su quoi inventer pour la tenir à l'écart de ça et que je n'avais pas du tout envie de lui mentir. J'arrivai rapidement devant la salle de classe, nerveuse à l'idée de _le_ revoir. Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler, de l'affronter, mais il allait bien falloir que je le fasse.

Presque tout le monde était déjà là, y compris Edward. Il leva les yeux vers moi lorsque j'arrivai, me sondant de son regard brûlant. Mais étrangement, aujourd'hui, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ses yeux. Comme une pointe de tristesse... ou de remord peut-être.

_De remord ? Comment pourrait-il avoir des remords ? Les hommes comme lui en sont incapables. Et puis, il n'a aucune raison d'être triste. Après tout, il va bientôt avoir une pute personnelle à sa disposition !_

Je baissai les yeux et me dirigeai rapidement vers ma place. Je devais cesser d'être si nerveuse en la présence d'Edward. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il me mette dans un tel état simplement en étant dans la même pièce que moi. Il n'y en avait plus. Je ne devais pas oublier ce qu'il m'avait dit, et ce qu'il comptait me faire.

Il était plus que temps que je me souvienne de qui j'étais, de qui je devais être en sa présence. Il était plus que temps que je devienne _elle_, avec lui. Il était plus que temps que je devienne Isa. Je n'arriverai pas à affronter la situation en étant la faible petite Bella.

_Deviens Isa... sois Isa… fais comme Isa…_

Je regardai droit devant moi et ralentis ma démarche, balançant sensuellement mes hanches de gauche à droite. Une fois à ma chaise, je m'y assis gracieusement, et croisai les jambes en passant une main nonchalante dans mes cheveux. Les derniers élèves arrivèrent et Edward commença le cours d'une voix troublée. Je sondai la classe à la recherche d'une proie potable. Lorsque j'étais dans la peau d'Isa, j'adorai jouer de mon charme.

Je repairai un mignon petit brun à deux places de moi sur la droite, qui me regardait. Je me mordis doucement la lèvre inférieure en lui jetant un regard de braise, comme je savais si bien le faire avec mes clients. Il déglutit bruyamment.

_Gagné._

Je lui souris voluptueusement, puis sortis mon cahier pour prendre des notes.

- Carter ! Vous vous pensez trop intelligent pour écouter mon cours comme tout le monde ? dit brusquement Edward, me faisant presque sursauter.

Il avait l'air en colère. Voire carrément furieux. Sa mâchoire était serrée, et ses poings semblaient le démanger, mais il essayait visiblement de se contrôler.

_Il est jaloux ? _

_Il a sûrement peur que quelqu'un d'autre s'amuse avec son nouveau jouet. Connard._

Le dénommé Carter semblait gêné par l'intention soudaine des élèves portée sur sa personne. Le pauvre. Je le plaignais, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche pour faire enrager Edward. Je regardai Carter de façon coquine, passant ma lange sur mes lèvres, le dévorant des yeux.

- Non, non, bien-sûr que non ! s'exclama Carter, légèrement nerveux à cause de la manière dont Edward le regardait.

Je tournai mon regard vers ce dernier, une lueur de défi dans mes yeux. Il enrageait.

_T'as pas l'impression qu'il exagère un peu, là ?_

_Peut-être, mais c'est carrément jouissif. À son tour de ne plus rien contrôler._

- Carter, dehors ! dit-il, le regard dur. Sortez de ma classe !

Les autres élèves avaient l'air de se demander pourquoi le prof réagissait de cette manière. Après tout, Carter n'avait même pas dit un mot ou même dérangé le cours d'une quelconque façon. Mais personne ne se risquerait à le lui faire remarquer, pas même Carter. Il ramassa prestement ses affaires et sortit de la classe comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Je me sentais un peu mal pour lui, mais bon ça n'allait pas le tuer. Edward ne me regarda pas une seule fois de tout le reste du cours.

La cloche sonna, et je me demandai si je devais faire le premier pas pour parler à Edward ou le laisser venir à moi. Je décidai de faire comme si de rien n'était et ne pas l'aborder, mais je fis en sorte d'être la dernière à sortir pour qu'il ait l'occasion de me parler s'il en avait l'intention. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Lorsque je passais près de lui, il m'attrapa fortement par le bras et me fit faire volteface.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? me demanda-t-il sèchement.

Je me dégageai brusquement de sa poigne, lui jetant un regard noir. Il n'était pas question que je le laisse me traiter de cette manière.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? fis-je semblant de ne pas comprendre.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! De ce putain de numéro de charme que tu as joué à ce mec, ce petit puceau à peine pubère !

Je lâchai un petit rire.

- Puceau ou pas, moi je le trouve mignon, le provoquai-je. Il me plait bien…

Il serra les poings.

- Tu veux coucher avec lui ?

Sa voix tremblait de rage. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, et je commençai presque à regretter de jouer avec lui. Presque.

- T'es jaloux ? me moquai-je.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, dit-il d'une voie menaçante en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

Je me forçais à ne pas reculer pour mettre de la distance entre nous, malgré l'envie qui me tenaillait.

- Je ne joue pas. Que j'ai envie de coucher avec lui ou pas ne te regarde aucunement, dis-je aussi froidement que possible. Qui es-tu pour te permettre de me demander ça ?

Pourquoi se tenait-il aussi près de moi ? Il était si beau, en colère…

_Ne craque pas !_

- Je suis... commença-t-il.

- Un client, le coupai-je. Tu es un client et un maitre chanteur. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi.

Il accusa le coup impassiblement, mais je vis dans ces yeux que mes paroles l'avaient blessé.

_Bien._

Il expira lourdement, marcha jusqu'à son bureau et s'y appuya en passant une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés, le regard baissé.

- Bella… je… à propos de…

- Ne te fatigue pas, le coupai-je, tu à été très clair la dernière fois.

Il releva la tête vers moi. Ses yeux semblaient tristes, torturés. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il ?

_Ne te laisse pas attendrir !_

- Tu ne comprends pas…

- Si, je comprends très bien, au contraire ! dis-je en me détournant de lui.

Je ne supportais pas de le voir avec ce regard.

- J'ai compris tout ce que tu m'as dis, Edward. J'ai compris que si je ne fais pas ce que tu veux, tu vas faire en sorte que tout le monde soit au courant que je fais la pute pour vivre. J'ai compris que tu n'es qu'un connard manipulateur sans aucun scrupule.

- Bella…

- Mais j'ai surtout compris, l'ignorai-je, j'ai surtout compris que je m'étais totalement trompé sur ton compte. Je pensais que tu étais différent, mais en fait tu es comme tous les autres !

Je me tournai vers lui, les yeux étincelants de colère et d'injustice.

- Alors ne viens pas me dire que je n'ai pas compris. Ne viens pas me dire que tu es quelqu'un et que tu as le droit de me traiter comme si je t'appartenais. Peut-être bien que tu vas acheter mon corps pour quelques heures de plaisir, mais je ne t'appartiens pas ! Je ne suis pas un objet bordel de merde ! m'énervai-je.

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Merde. Je pris une grande inspiration, tâchant de me calmer et de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions. Je n'avais pas prévu de m'emporter.

- J'accepte de… de faire _ça_. Mais n'espère pas diriger toute ma vie et mes fréquentations avec ton petit chantage minable.

- Écoute-moi ! Ce n'est pas…

- Nous parlerons des détails de notre arrangement une autre fois, dis-je d'un ton froid et professionnel.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte. Je ne pouvais en supporter plus. Je devais vite sortir de là avant de craquer. Il fut près de moi en une seconde et m'attrapa de nouveau par le bras.

- Mais écoute-moi merde ! Laisses-moi au moins…

- Non ! Lâche-moi Edward !

- Laisse-moi t'expliq…

- Fous-moi la paix ! criai-je en le repoussant fortement, utilisant toute la colère que j'avais en moi pour l'éloigner.

Je couru hors de la salle, claquant violement la porte en sortant. J'entendis un bruit sourd, comme si quelque chose était tombé fortement, puis des pas rapides derrière moi. J'accélérai l'allure.

- Bella attends !

- Fous-moi la paix ! criai-je encore. Laisse-moi tranquille !

Les pas ralentirent, jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement, tandis que je continuais à courir.

_Je te hais…_

_

* * *

_

**Note d'auteure :** Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Dites le moi honnêtement, j'aimerai vraiment avoir votre avis. Qu'est-ce que vous avez aimé et moins aimé ? Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Bella ? Et de la réaction d'Edward ? N'hésitez pas à laisser de trèèèès longues reviews, ce sont mes préférées ! =)

J'y répondrai probablement, mais peut-être pas immédiatement.

J'ai mis énormément de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, et je m'en excuse. Je sais que je prends peut-être trop mon temps, mais en même temps écrire est un loisir et un plaisir, donc ça n'aurait aucun sens si je me mettais la pression et me forçais à le faire. Merci à la majorité d'entre vous d'avoir compris et de vous être montrés si patients. J'espère que vous êtes encore là et que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

Je viens de terminer ce chapitre, ce qui signifie que je n'ai pas encore commencé le prochain. Je ne sais pas quand il viendra, je m'excuse d'avance si je vous fais trop attendre. Néanmoins, ça m'étonnerai que ça prenne aussi longtemps que cette fois.


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent, comme nous le savons tous, à la merveilleuse Stephenie Meyer. Cependant, la trame de cette fic et toutes les choses peu catholique qui vont avec, m'appartiennent. Merci de le respecter.

**Note d'auteure :** Pas de blabla maintenant, on se retrouve en bas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

J'étais chez moi, en train de faire les cents pas devant la porte d'entrée close. J'attendais, anxieuse, qu'Edward passe me chercher. Nous étions déjà vendredi, il était dix-neuf heures trente, et il venait de m'envoyer un texto pour me dire qu'il arrivait.

La semaine s'était passée relativement bien. Edward avait réessayé de me parler quelques fois, mais il avait finit par abandonner devant mon obstination à ne pas lui adresser la parole. J'avais demandé à Victoria de le contacter pour régler les détails techniques. J'étais bien décidé à le traiter comme un véritable client, ce qui incluait bien sûr de donner sa part à Victoria. Celle-ci avait été surprise lorsque je lui avais parlé de l'arrangement que nous avions pris lui et moi. Rien que le fait que j'accepte de passer un week-end entier avec lui était étrange en soi. Bien sûr, je ne lui avais rien dis à propos du chantage. Je lui avais laissé le soin de négocier la somme avec lui, et elle nous avait servi d'intermédiaire pour communiquer. J'appréhendais cette soirée. Aurais-je vraiment la force de faire taire le début de quelque chose que j'avais peut-être commencé à ressentir pour lui et à le traiter comme n'importe quel client ? Même si je le haïssais de faire ça, j'avais pris conscience que sans ce chantage j'aurais éventuellement pu avoir des sentiments pour lui. Franchement, c'était ce qui me faisait le plus mal dans tout ça. Que je me sois trompée à ce point…

Edward voulant venir me cherche lui-même, j'avais accepté de lui donner mon adresse, ainsi que mon numéro de portable. Il m'avait envoyé une magnifique robe de haute couture, dont j'avais déjà oublié la marque. Elle était longue, dos nu, fendue sur les côtés jusque haut sur mes cuisses et dotée d'un décolleté plongeant. La soie fluide épousait à merveille mon corps, donnant l'impression que la robe avait été faite sur mesure, spécialement pour moi. Sa teinte bleu nuit profonde me faisait voir ma peau différemment. Moi qui l'avais toujours trouvé trop pâle, je la trouvais maintenant agréable à regarder. Cette robe était parfaite. Cependant, j'étais un peu gênée de ne pas pouvoir porter de soutien-gorge, puisqu'elle dénudait mon dos jusqu'aux reins. Mais bon, j'avais déjà porté pire pour le boulot.

Tout de même, je me demandais ce qu'il avait prévu pour me vouloir habillée de la sorte. Ne devions-nous pas simplement faire… ce pour quoi il me payait ?

La sonnette retentie, mon cœur loupa un battement. Je me regardais rapidement dans le miroir le plus proche, vérifiant mes cheveux et mon maquillage. Par simple conscience professionnelle, bien entendue.

Je m'étais maquillée très légèrement. Seulement une petite touche de gloss transparent sur les lèvres et un tout petit peu d'ombre à paupière argentée, aussi. J'avais des cils suffisamment long et épais, d'après moi, donc j'évitais le plus souvent le mascara. Ça les rendait tout durs et figés, et je détestais ça. Mes cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon simple dont quelques mèches rebelles s'échappaient.

J'avançai lentement vers la porte, et tournai prudemment la poignée, comme si ce qui se trouvait derrière était un composant particulièrement dangereux pour l'homme.

_Terriblement tentant pour la femme, tu veux dire…_

Et il l'était. Tentant et dangereux. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge dès que je le vis.

_La lune appelle Bella ! Je répète, la lune appelle Bella ! Vous me recevez ?_

Mon cerveau semblait être hors service, tandis que je le détaillais des pieds à la tête sans aucune discrétion. Son costume gris lui allait comme un gant. Le col déboutonné de sa chemise blanche et ses cheveux toujours aussi ébouriffés lui donnait un petit air rebelle, indiscipliné, qui me faisait fondre, en total contraste avec le reste de sa tenue. Lorsque je revins sur son visage, mon attention fus immédiatement attirée par ses lèvres pleines étirées en un sourire diablement séduisant, me donnant envie de lui sauter dessus. Je remarquai alors qu'il me détaillait également sans aucune honte, me déshabillant littéralement du regard. Je me sentais nue sous ses yeux vert incandescent, et je rougis bien malgré moi, trahie par mon corps qui fut assailli par un frisson de désir incontrôlable, impossible à ignorer pour un homme aussi observateur qu'Edward.

- Respires, Bella, me taquina-t-il, me sortant brutalement de ma contemplation.

Je lui jetais un regard noir, agacée qu'il ait remarqué mon trouble. Il me détailla une nouvelle fois de haut en bas.

- Tu es magnifique… chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque, brusquement sérieux. Vraiment magnifique.

- Merci, marmonnai-je en baissant la tête, les joues en feu.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ? Où est passé ta résolution de te comporter comme Isa ? Elle ne baisserait jamais la tête en rougissant comme une adolescente de quatorze ans à son premier rendez-vous !_

Je claquai la porte derrière moi avant de passer devant lui. Il était hors de question que je continue à ressentir ce genre de chose en sa présence. Du moins, pas de manière si… intense. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre le contrôle de moi-même.

Il me suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur, marchant quelques pas derrière moi, et je sentais son regard brûlant dans mon dos. Il me caressait langoureusement de la nuque à la cambrure de mes reins, passant même sur mes fesses. Je me fis violence pour empêcher un second frisson de me traverser. Comment osait-il me regarder de cette manière après tout ce qui s'était produit ?

Mais ce ne fut pas le pire. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il posa nonchalamment sa main au creux de mes reins. Cette fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner, et le rouge me monta une nouvelle fois aux joues. Je vis du coin de l'œil un petit sourire en coin faire son apparition sur ses lèvres. Je détournais le regard en serrant les dents. De toute manière, la soirée allait indubitablement se terminer dans son lit, alors autant me faire à l'idée dès maintenant.

Edward ne semblait plus du tout rongé par quelque chose ressemblant de près ou de loin à des remords, comme il avait pu en avoir l'air cette semaine. Avais-je mal interprété les choses ? J'avais cru que mes paroles l'avaient un peu plus ébranlé que ça. Mais en cet instant, il semblait tout à fait à l'aise avec ce qu'il faisait. Il se comportait comme au tout début, lorsque nous venions de nous rencontrer. Il était séducteur, charmeur, taquin, agaçant… comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s'il n'allait pas me forcer à coucher avec lui contre de l'argent. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Cherchait-il à dédramatiser la situation ?

Le trajet en voiture me parut plus long qu'il ne le fut en réalité. Il ne chercha pas à engager la conversation, et bien que j'eu envie de lui demander où nous allions, je préférai garder le silence. Je me préparais mentalement au reste de la soirée.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne réalisai pas que nous nous étions arrêtés avant qu'Edward ne m'ouvre galamment la portière. Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à sortir de la voiture, et je la pris, réprimant un frisson.

_Il y en a marre de réagir comme ça…_

Nous entrâmes alors à l'intérieur de ce qui était vraisemblablement un restaurant des plus chics. Je comprenais à présent pourquoi il m'avait envoyé cette robe, mais je ne saisissais pas pourquoi il ne m'emmenait pas directement dans sa chambre, qu'on en finisse.

L'hôte à l'accueil était un homme assez âgé, probablement dans la quarantaine, il aurait pu être mon père. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de lorgner mon décolleté…

_Tous des porcs._

Edward m'attira fermement à lui, sa main serrant ma hanche, son corps étroitement collé au mien. Il était si possessif… À croire que je lui appartenais.

_J'ai l'impression que c'est déjà un peu le cas… Malgré tout._

- J'ai une réservation au nom de Cullen, dit Edward d'une voix tendue, gratifiant l'hôte d'accueil d'un regard glacial.

Ce dernier se reprit avec un raclement de gorge gêné.

- Suivez-moi, dit-il après avoir rapidement vérifié dans le registre.

Il nous mena jusque au fond de la salle, à l'écart, dans un petit coin très intime. Cachée par quelques luxueux paravents noirs aux bordures dorées, une table pour deux personnes était dressée. Elle ne possédait pas une bougie en son centre, comme toutes les autres tables, mais plusieurs bougies blanches était fixées aux murs près de nous. Le tout créait une ambiance assez… romantique.

_À quoi joue-t-il ?_

Alors que l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant s'apprêtait à me tirer ma chaise pour que je puisse m'assoir, Edward l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Je vais m'en charger, merci, dit-il d'un ton froid. Vous pouvez disposer.

- Bien, monsieur. Un serveur viendra prendre votre commande dans un petit moment.

Il s'inclina légèrement et partit. Tout était si cérémonieux…

Edward me tira ma chaise et m'invita à m'y assoir, avant de prendre place devant moi. Je cherchais les menus du regard, voulant feindre de m'y concentrer pour éviter qu'il ne tente de faire la conversation, mais je ne les trouvai pas. Mes sourcils se froncèrent.

- Où sont les menus ? demandai-je stupidement.

Edward sourit.

- Le serveur va les ramener.

Ouais. Bien sûr. Je commençai à taper la table avec mes doigts, impatiente de voir ce satané serveur arriver. Edward allait ouvrir la bouche, mais il fut arrêté lorsque le garçon arriva, menus en main. Il était jeune et plutôt mignon, mais me parut un peu trop… tactile. Il arbora un grand sourire dès qu'il me vit, et se dirigea vers moi en premier.

- Mademoiselle… dit-il d'une voix exagérément suave.

Se penchant vers moi pour me tendre le menu, il effleura mes doigts avec un regard suggestif lorsque je le pris. Il resta planté là, à me regarder, un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Je vis nettement son regard glisser de ma bouche jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses yeux semblaient sombres et meurtrier, et je vis un muscle de sa mâchoire tressauter.

_Putain, ce qu'il peut être sex avec ce regard de tueur…_

_Oh la ferme !_

J'eus soudainement l'envie de torturer un peu plus Edward, de la même manière que la dernière fois, dans la salle de classe. Je rendis son regard au serveur, le détaillant de haut en bas en me mordillant les lèvres. Il sembla apprécier que je lui porte attention, son sourire s'agrandissant encore plus. Puis, il se pencha vers moi. Je réprimai un réflexe de recul.

- Votre verre est sale… susurra-t-il tout bas d'une manière qui se voulait séductrice.

En tendant le bras pour le prendre, il effleura délibérément ma poitrine.

_Ugh. Dégueu._

Un bruit sourd me fit sursauter. Edward venait de taper la table du plat de la main en se levant. Fort. Ses trait étaient durs, fermés, ses poings si serrés que ses jointures étaient blanches. On aurait vraiment dit qu'il se retenait pour ne pas envoyer un coup directement sur la mâchoire du garçon. Il avait l'air tout simplement furieux.

_Seigneur…_

- Dégage, gronda-t-il en direction du garçon.

Celui-ci ne paraissait plus du tout aussi sûr de lui. Un peu plus et il se serait pissé dessus. Il bredouilla quelque chose, reposa le verre et prit ses jambes à son cou.

_Poule mouillée…_

Edward se rassit, s'efforçant apparemment de retrouver son calme. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Il était jaloux, d'accord, mais à ce point là ? Il avait été à deux doigts de sauter sur le serveur, bon sang ! Il n'avait pourtant pas réagi comme ça avec Carter.

_Peut-être, mais Carter ne t'avait pas touché, lui._

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? lui demandai-je, un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

Il me jeta un regard peu amène.

_Pff… même pas peur !_

- Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je le laisse te tripoter ? rétorqua-t-il en plissant les yeux de colère.

- Et pourquoi pas ? lui répondis-je d'une voix pleine de défi.

Ses yeux flamboyèrent. Il sembla vouloir me répondre quelque chose, mais il se ravisa soudainement et bu une gorgé d'eau. Je crus un instant que le verre allait éclater tant il le serrait fort.

- Laisse tomber, dit-il finalement dans un soupir.

J'étais incrédule. Laisser tomber ? C'était lui qui réagissait de façon démesurée ! Après tout, nous ne faisions que coucher ensemble lui et moi. Rien d'autre ne nous liait, si on pouvait appeler ce truc entre nous un « lien ». Certes, au fond j'étais bien contente qu'il m'ait débarrassé de ce mec, mais il n'avait pas le droit de faire fuir les autres hommes qui m'approchaient. Même si je l'avais un peu cherché cette fois-ci.

- Tu n'as aucun droit de faire ça, Edward. Je ne t'appartiens pas.

Je m'étais exprimé d'une voix calme et sereine, en le regardant droit dans ses yeux orageux. Son regard dur et sérieux rencontra le mien.

- Tu m'appartiens, Bella. Tu es à moi. Rentres-toi bien ça dans le crâne.

Il avait parlé sans aucune hésitation, comme si c'était un fait prouvé et avéré. J'étais soufflée par sa réponse. Après la surprise, vint la colère. Ce fut à mon tour de serrer les poings, m'apprêtant à lui répondre vertement. Le sourire en coin qui s'afficha sur son visage me désarçonna.

- Ce week-end et chaque samedi uniquement, bien entendu, ajouta-t-il doucereusement.

Puis, en souriant un peu plus, ses yeux plantés dans les miens, il se penchant vers moi.

- Tu sais que tu es magnifique lorsque tu es en colère ? me souffla-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Tes joues rougissent, tes yeux lancent des éclairs et ton adorable petit nez se fronce… On dirait un petit chaton furieux, essayant désespérément de vaincre le lion…

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le chaton ? Il te dit d'aller te fai…

Je fus interrompu par l'arrivé d'un autre serveur. Je lui prêtais à peine attention, toujours furieuse à cause de ce qui venait de se passer. Comment osait-il dire des choses pareilles ? On aurait qu'il faisait tout pour m'énerver. Et ça l'amusait en plus !

Avec tout ça, je n'avais même pas regardé le menu. Tant pis, avec un peu de chance, je tomberai sur le truc les plus chers du menu. Je souris en imaginant la tête d'Edward.

_Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! Nah !_

- Et pour vous, ce sera ? me demanda le serveur, me sortant de mes pensées.

Je ne pris pas la peine de réfléchir et dis ce qui me passait par la tête.

- Du homard ! Oh, et des huitres aussi, puis une escalope de veau. Et des raviolis aux champignons.

Je me tournai vers Edward, lui souriant insolemment. Il me dévisageait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Les huitres sont aphrodisiaques, n'est-ce pas ? Ne chercherais-tu pas à me séduire, mon ange ?

Je devins rouge.

- Enlevez les huitres ! dis-je rapidement au serveur.

J'entendis Edward émettre un petit rire.

- Mais ajoutez une terrine de foie gras, des escargots à l'ail, de la langouste et des crevettes. De grosses crevettes.

Le serveur, plus âgé que le précédent, me regarda bizarrement. Au moins, celui-là n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me mettre dans son lit. Mais il avait une drôle de lueur dans les yeux quand il regardait Edward…

_Sérieusement ? C'est quoi ce resto de dingues…_

Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'Edward proteste à propos de ce que j'avais commandé, décrétant que je n'arriverai jamais à manger tout ça. Mais il s'était contenté de sourire avec amusement tandis que le serveur notait la commande. J'étais perplexe. Quel homme ne paraitrait pas gêné par ça ? Certes, je ne connaissais pas le prix exact des plats que j'avais pris, mais le homard, ajouté au reste, devait bien coûter une petite fortune, surtout dans un restaurant comme celui-là.

- Apportez-nous votre meilleur champagne avec ça, merci, ajouta Edward.

Le serveur partit, nous laissant seuls.

- Ça ne te dérange pas ? demandai-je, curieuse.

- Quoi ?

- Que j'ai commandé autant de choses, précisai-je. Je veux dire, ça ne risque pas d'être… trop cher ?

_Et alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiète de ça ?_

Il rit en me regardant avec… tendresse ?

_Non ! Pas possible !_

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, l'argent n'est pas un problème.

- J'avais remarqué, marmonnai-je.

C'était étrange d'ailleurs. Comment un simple professeur pouvait-il être si aisé financièrement ? Je gardai cette interrogation pour moi. Après tout, ça ne me regardait pas.

- Donc ça ne t'embêtes pas ? demandai-je à la place.

- Bien sûr que non, Bella. Prends tout ce dont tu as envie.

Je tiquai à l'emploie de mon prénom. C'était la troisième fois qu'il le disait depuis le début de la soirée, et ça ne m'aidait pas à me détacher de la situation en me mettant dans la peau d'Isa. Mais bon, il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête quand bien même je lui demanderai d'arrêter.

- Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? lui demandai-je brusquement. Pourquoi agis-tu comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout… comme si tout était parfaitement normal entre nous.

Il perdit son sourire, le visage de nouveau sérieux.

- Écoutes, Bella… Je… suis vraiment désolé. Les choses ont… je… Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça entre n…

- Tais-toi ! l'interrompis-je. S'il-te-plait, arrête.

Je ne voulais pas l'entendre s'excuser. Je ne supportais pas sa pseudo culpabilité de pacotille. S'il était _vraiment_ désolé, il ne me forcerait pas à faire ce genre de chose, point.

- Dis-moi juste pourquoi tu te comporte de cette manière, et arrête un peu de chercher à te justifier.

Il acquiesça, le visage impassible.

- Bien. Je cherche simplement à passer une bonne soirée en ta compagnie, Bella. En profiter pour… mieux te connaitre, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Et moi alors ? Peut-être que je n'en ai pas envie, t'y as pensé à ça ? Peut-être que moi, je n'ai pas envie de mieux connaitre un connard tel que toi, et encore moins envie que tu me connaisses davantage !

Il soupira, passa sa main sur son visage las.

- J'essaye juste d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère, Bella. Je sais que tu ne veux pas être là, mais faisons en sorte que ce ne soit pas trop pénible, tu veux bien ?

- La faute à qui si c'est comme ça, hein ? Tu crois peut-être que je vais simplement oublier pourquoi je suis là et jouer ta putain de comédie à la noix ?

Il commençait sérieusement à m'énerver. Je tachais de reprendre mon calme et de relativiser. Edward resta silencieux un instant, ne faisant que me fixer. Je ne détournai pas le regard, le défiant clairement d'ajouter quelque chose. Franchement, il avait de la chance que je ne lui aie pas déjà botté son joli petit cul musclé.

_Ne me pousse pas à bout, Cullen._

- Pouvons-nous juste… dit-il doucement… essayer de passer une soirée agréable. S'il-te-plait, juste pour quelques heures… Mettons tout ça de côté.

_Peut-être… que ce serait bien, non ? Juste pour quelques heures…_

Une partie de moi se révoltait contre l'idée de pouvoir apprécier ne serait-ce qu'un millième de seconde passée en sa compagnie, mais une autre part de moi, celle qui était lâche, souhaitait seulement pouvoir tout oublier, passer par-dessus et tout recommencer du début. Pour que nous soyons juste Edward et Bella…

_Seulement quelques heures… ça devrait être bon, non ? Baisser les armes et discuter comme deux personnes normales._

Ne devrais-je pas plutôt le haïr de toutes mes forces ? Ou au mieux, n'éprouver que de l'indifférence pour lui ? Je commençais à comprendre que cette situation me pesait bien plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Parce que… peut-être que… que…

_Qu'il n'est pas comme n'importe quel autre client ?_

J'étais définitivement une lâche.

Un contact chaud et doux sur ma main. Je relevais la tête et retirai précipitamment ma main de celle d'Edward. Une expression blessée passa fugitivement sur son visage, mais elle disparut si vite que je cru l'avoir imaginé.

- C'est bon, je… Ok.

Je mordillais ma lèvre, dont tout le gloss était déjà parti. Il sourit, me sourit vraiment. Il avait l'air un peu soulagé.

- Tu connais le jeu des vingt questions ? demanda-t-il. Je te propose d'y jouer avec moi. Je te pose vingt questions, puis tu m'en poses vingt.

- D'accord, dis-je. Mais on se pose une question chacun à tour de rôle.

- Et on a le droit à un Joker, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Il paraissait heureux que j'aie accepté.

- Tu commences ou… ? demandai-je.

- Si tu veux bien.

- Vas-y.

- Ok, alors… Ta couleur préférée ? dit-il, presque joyeusement.

_Vert. Comme tes yeux._

Merde. Je rougis bien malgré moi.

- Marron, mentis-je.

Il me regarda intensément.

- La mienne aussi…

Je rougis plus encore, si c'était possible.

- Pourquoi Marron ? dis-je sans réfléchir.

_Et voilà une question de gaspillée…_

Il me détailla pendant de longues secondes, puis tandis la main et pris délicatement entre ses doigts une mèches de mes cheveux qui s'échappait de mon chignon. Il la caressa, l'enroula autour de son index.

- Tu ne devine pas ? me questionna-t-il doucement.

_Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il si vite ?_

- Tout d'abord, il y a tes cheveux… ils sont si doux et fins qu'on pourrait croire qu'ils appartiennent à une fée. J'ai continuellement envie d'y passer ma main, que ce soit pour les caresser tendrement ou pour les empoigner à pleine main, avec passion. Et tes yeux… Ils ont une couleur si profonde, si riche, qui me fait parfois penser au chocolat. La plupart des yeux marron me paraissent fade et sans vie, mais les tiens… c'est tout le contraire. Ils sont comme un livre ouvert sur ton âme. Lorsqu'ils se baissent doucement sous la timidité, mon cœur chavire et je craque complètement… Et lorsqu'ils se troublent de désir pour moi grâce au plaisir que je te donne, mon corps tout entier s'enflamme…

Sa voix était aussi douce que du velours, et je frissonnai en rougissant sous ses paroles, mon cœur battant un rythme effréné dans ma poitrine. Il paraissait en transe, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs, les yeux dans le vague, caressant toujours cette mèche entre ses doigts. Il avait une telle expression sur le visage… Tellement intense. Un léger sourire s'attardait sur ses lèvres, ses traits, complètement détendus, semblaient marqués par une sorte de fascination que je ne comprenais pas.

- Tout en toi m'envoûte et me fascine, Bella…

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, si intensément qu'il semblait vouloir me transmettre un message.

Comment pouvait-il avoir ce genre d'expression ? Et pourquoi, bon sang mais pourquoi ses mots me touchaient-ils autant ?

Comment pouvais-je avoir à ce point envie de l'embrasser ?

Le serveur arriva soudainement, brisant la magie de l'instant.

_Magie ? Mais quelle magie ? Bordel arrête ça et reprends-toi !_

L'homme poussait un petit charriot sur lequel était posé un seau de glace, où se trouvait apparemment une bouteille de champagne. Il remplit nos verres et laissa le chariot près de la table. Je n'osais plus prononcer un mot. J'étais vraiment gênée par ce que j'avais vu dans ces yeux il y a quelques minutes. Me regarder comme ça, dire toutes ces choses tellement belles… j'avais été hautement troublée.

Bordel de merde ! Je ne voulais pas ressentir ça pour ce type. Encore moins en ce moment vu les circonstances. Franchement, comment pouvait-il dire des trucs pareils alors qu'il allait… eh bien… faire _ça_.

_Ça me dégoûte tellement que je ne suis même pas capable d'y penser._

Je regardai Edward du coin de l'œil. Il paraissait un peu tendu, et un peu troublé lui aussi. Au moins, je n'étais pas la seule à ressentir quelque chose cette fois-ci. Je ne le comprenais vraiment pas. Alors que je me décidai à le traiter véritablement comme un client, il ouvrait la bouche et se mettait à me dire des choses aussi touchantes et j'avais juste envie de tout laisser tomber et de me jeter dans ses bras.

Je me raidis instantanément. Me jeter dans ses bras ? _Et puis quoi encore ?_

- C'est mon tour, dit Edward après avoir bu une gorgée de champagne.

Pour ma part, je préférais ne pas y toucher pour l'instant. Bien que je tienne bien plus l'alcool qu'avant, ayant été amené à boire pour mon travail, je ne voulais pas tenter le diable. Après tout, il fallait que j'aie les idées claires pour la suite. Enfin pour la suite des questions, parce que j'en avais quelques-unes à lui poser… Pour la partie qui se déroulerait dans les draps, je préférerai encore être inconsciente.

Edward sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis posa sa question avec un sourire espiègle :

- Quelle est la chose la plus stupide que tu ais faites sous l'influence de l'alcool ?

J'étais surprise, et même un peu gênée, mais je décidai d'être bonne joueuse et de lui répondre le mieux possible. Malheureusement mes souvenirs étaient assez flous.

- Hmm eh bien je ne sais pas vraiment, dis-je en posant mon menton dans ma main. Je bois plutôt rarement donc l'alcool me monte vite à la tête. J'ai plutôt tendance à oublier ce que j'ai fais lorsque j'ai trop bu au point de faire des choses embarrassantes.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu oublie… vraiment tout ? Tu n'as même pas quelques souvenirs ? insista-t-il.

- Si, bien sûr ! Parfois je me souviens de quelques trucs, d'autre fois j'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé, mais il y a des soirées dont j'ai complètement oublié le souvenir…

Il ne commenta pas, et se mura dans un silence tendu, me regardant fixement. Il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose d'important.

- Heu… mais Angela m'a dit qu'un jour j'allais carrément monter sur le bar pour faire un strip-tease. Heureusement elle m'a arrêté !

Je tentai de rire pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère qui était devenue lourde sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, mais tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche fut une petit son nerveux.

_Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez ce mec ? Plus lunatique que lui, tu meurs !_

Son visage se détendit et il rit doucement.

- Je suis content qu'elle t'ait arrêté, me sourit-il.

- Moi aussi, crois-moi. Bon allez, c'est mon tour maintenant ! dis-je, impatiente.

J'allais enfin pouvoir lui poser les questions qui me turlupinaient depuis un bon bout de temps ! Il sourit avec amusement, mais j'y vis également une pointe d'appréhension. Je réfléchis deux seconde, essayant de trouver une façon de poser ma question avec tact.

- La première nuit où… nous avons, tu sais…

J'hésitai légèrement, voyant Edward se tendre. Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançai.

- Edward… Je veux savoir comment tu as su que je m'appelais Bella, la première fois que nous avons couché ensemble.

J'avais pris un ton que j'espérai déterminé, je voulais vraiment qu'il me réponde. Il faisait tellement de mystères autour de ça…

Il soupira avec fatalité, comme s'il s'était attendu à cette question. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, et il baissa la tête vers ses mains jointes, le visage crispé. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre. J'espérais vraiment qu'il répondrait honnêtement à ma question, tout comme j'avais répondu à la sienne.

_J'ai le droit de savoir ça. Il __**doit**__ me répondre._

* * *

**Note d'auteure :** Héhé, traitez-moi de sadique si vous voulez, j'assume complètement. Alors que pensez-vous qu'Edward va lui répondre ? Déjà, pensez-vous qu'il _va_ lui répondre ? Vous avez vos idées concernant la réponse ? J'adore connaitre vos hypothèses.

J'espère que vous avez aimées ce chapitre. Moi je l'aime bien, même s'il a été difficile à écrire par moments. Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. Mais ça en valait la peine, non ? *croise les doigts*

Que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Edward ? Et de celle de Bella ? Pour celles qui la trouvent un peu trop « gentille » dans ce chapitre, disons qu'elle a eu le temps de se calmer un peu lol. Quel est votre chapitre préféré jusqu'à maintenant ? Est-ce que vous aimez la direction qu'a prise l'histoire ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a plu, et moins plu ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Gros bisous à toutes et à tous (eh ouais, il y a un mec qui me lit *bombe le torse et fait la fière*).


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent, comme nous le savons tous, à la merveilleuse Stephenie Meyer. Cependant, la trame de cette fic et toutes les choses peu catholique qui vont avec, m'appartiennent. Merci de le respecter.

**Note d'auteure :** Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis fière de moi là, parce que même si ça m'a prit un bout de temps avant de poster ce chapitre, il est quand même arrivé plus vite que les deux derniers ! Donc je suis contente.

Je tiens aussi à vous remercier comme toujours de vos magnifiques reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur à chaque fois de voir que vous suivez toujours ma fic et que vous prenez le temps de me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Une dernière petite chose : ne tuez pas Edward, par pitié !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

Edward resta silencieux pendant de longues secondes, qui me parurent durer des heures. Son silence me mettait mal à l'aise. Que me cachait-il ? Certes, il était étrange qu'il eût connaissance de mon prénom, mais il n'y avait rien de très grave là dedans quand même, n'est-ce pas ?

- En fait… commença-t-il lentement, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, tu sais.

Je fronçai les sourcils, confuse. Tout dans son attitude montrait le contraire.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Il semblait plus sûr de lui, à présent.

- Je t'ai appelé Bella tout simplement parce que… eh bien parce que tu l'étais.

- Parce que j'étais quoi ? m'agaçai-je.

Je commençais à perdre patience. Qu'il arrête de tourner autour du pot et qu'il me dise une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'il en était.

- Belle. Tu étais belle, vraiment magnifique, et comme je parle italien, ce mot m'a échappé, tout simplement.

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, de son regard envoûtant, semblant vouloir me convaincre à tout prix qu'il disait la vérité. Il cherchait à m'éblouir, mais je ne me laisserai pas faire. Pas cette fois.

_Franchement, qui croirait une telle absurdité ? Je ne suis pas une idiote._

- Vraiment, Edward ? insistai-je.

Je pouvais sentir un soupçon de colère dans ma voix. Qu'il ne veuille pas me dire la vérité, c'était une chose. Mais qu'il me mente comme ça en me regardant droit dans les yeux…

- Vraiment, assura-t-il.

Il semblait presque me défier de dire le contraire. Je soupirai, déçue. J'avais vraiment espéré autre chose de sa part. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait tant de mystère là-dessus. Je restais convaincue qu'il mentait, puisqu'il avait évité cette question plusieurs fois auparavant et que son explication était franchement bancale. Tout ça était louche, et je commençais à sérieusement douter. Qu'y avait-il à propos de ça pour qu'il préfère inventer un tel mensonge plutôt que de simplement me dire la vérité ? Peut-être que je me montais la tête pour rien… peut-être que mon nom avait tout simplement échappé à Victoria ? Et que Victoria lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire, puisqu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ce genre de faux pas. Ce serait un peu bête, mais c'était l'explication la plus plausible qui m'était venue à l'esprit.

_Mouais… même moi je ne suis pas convaincue._

- Donc… ce que tu me dis, c'est que tu ignorais que je m'appelais vraiment Bella ? Que tout ça n'est qu'une coïncidence ?

- Exactement, me répondit-il immédiatement.

_Il est plutôt bon menteur._

Si je n'avais pas été aussi têtue, et son mensonge aussi absurde, il m'aurait probablement embobinée. Mais j'étais bien décidée à découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire, quel qu'il fût. J'allais connaître la vérité, tôt ou tard. Je ferai tout pour. Pour l'instant, j'allais laisser Edward croire qu'il avait gagné.

- Hmm… eh bien, d'accord, je suppose, finis-je par dire, jouant à la perfection celle qui est convaincue.

Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement, de manière suspicieuse, mais rapidement un petit sourire en coin prit place sur ses lèvres. Un sourire _satisfait_.

_Pas si vite, Eddy. Gagner une bataille ne signifie pas pour autant que tu as gagné la guerre._

Edward Cullen avait définitivement attisé ma curiosité en s'obstinant à me refuser la vérité. À présent, je prenais tout ça au sérieux.

Même si au final, il n'y aurait probablement aucune raison à ça. Je devais m'avouer que ce qui m'importait le plus là-dedans était plutôt de pouvoir lui arracher cette saleté de petit sourire satisfait qu'il affichait et pouvoir lui lancer un « je t'ai eu! » qui lui en boucherait un coin.

- À moi, sourit-il. Parles-moi de ton enfance, Bella.

Encore une fois, j'étais désarçonnée par sa question. Il semblait vraiment vouloir apprendre à mieux me connaitre.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, tu sais. Ma vie a été assez banale dans l'ensemble. Rien d'intéressant.

Il se pencha vers moi, mettant son menton dans sa main en me souriant avec tendresse, la curiosité brillant dans ses yeux.

- Tout ce qui te concerne m'intéresse. Raconte-moi, s'il-te-plait.

Il avait l'air sincère, donc je commençai à lui parler de ma vie, avec ma mère puis à Forks avec Charlie. J'étais un peu timide au début mais comme tout ça semblait vraiment le captiver, je continuais sans m'arrêter, lui parlant de Renée et de Charlie, de Phil le mari de ma mère, d'Angela et Ben, etc. Il m'encourageait à en dire plus à chaque fois que je voulais m'arrêter et passer à la question suivante, et je me retrouvai à lui déballer pratiquement toute ma vie, sans pour autant aborder le sujet délicat de mon boulot. Lorsque les plats arrivèrent, j'avais complètement oublié le jeu des vingt questions. Nous commençâmes à parler, tout simplement, de nous, de nos goûts, nos centres d'intérêts. J'appris qu'il jouait du piano depuis tout petit, et qu'il adorait ça. Il aimait la musique classique, ce qui était plutôt rare de nos jours. Il me parla de ses livres préférés, je lui parlai des miens, et me vexai lorsqu'il critiqua Roméo et le traita de d'homme volage. J'avais souris et ris avec sincérité à chaque anecdote qu'il m'avait racontée.

À la fin du dîner, je me surpris à avoir passé une excellente soirée en sa compagnie, ce que je ne croyais pas être possible. J'avais réussis à mettre de côté la raison de ma présence ici, avais consenti à apprendre à connaitre Edward et… il m'attirait encore plus. Malheureusement. J'aurai voulu pouvoir exécrer chaque seconde passée à ses côtés, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement que d'apprécier les moments où nous étions juste Edward et Bella, en mettant de côté tout le reste.

Pourquoi devait-il être si charmant alors qu'il allait faire quelque chose d'odieux ? Quand bien même ma tête savait qu'il m'obligeait à supporter sa compagnie, et à bien plus par la suite, mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine au moindre sourire qu'il m'adressait, au moindre rire qui franchissait ses lèvres.

Il paya la note, peu après que j'eue dégusté une délicieuse crème au chocolat sous son regard brûlant. Alors que nous sortions du restaurant, il mit son bras autour de mes épaules, comme pour me réchauffer. J'avais l'impression qu'il se comportait plus comme un petit-ami attentionné que comme un client, mais je ne cherchai pas à me défaire de son étreinte. Je voulais juste savourer ça, pour le court moment que ça durerait, avant de replonger dans la réalité. Je ne voulais pas penser au fait que dans quelques minutes, le temps d'arriver à l'hôtel, je devrais à nouveau me déshabiller pour lui, le caresser, le laisser me toucher, m'embrasser, me faire l'amour… ça faisait trop mal de penser que tout ça serait fait sous contrainte.

Presque aussi mal que les gestes tendres qu'il avait envers moi, alors que je savais ce qu'il avait réellement derrière la tête.

- Bella ?

Il me prit la main, me tirant de mes pensées quelque peu déprimantes. Je tournais mon regard vers lui.

- Nous sommes arrivés, dit-il.

Je regardai dehors, et me rendis compte que nous n'étions pas à l'hôtel. Une grande maison à l'architecture moderne, à l'allure de loft, se dressait devant moi.

- Où sommes-nous ? demandai-je en m'apprêtant à ouvrir la portière.

Il arrêta mon geste.

- Laisse-moi faire.

Il descendit de la voiture et en fit le tour incroyablement vite, m'ouvrant galamment la portière.

- Alors ?

Il me prit par la main, et m'entraina vers la maison. Son sourire était éclatant lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi.

- Bienvenue chez moi, Bella.

_Chez lui ?_

Il ouvrit la porte et m'invita à entrer. Je regardais autour de moi, légèrement impressionnée je devais l'avouer. L'entrée était décorée avec goût, de même que le salon où il me guida. Je n'aurais pas crû que le chez soi d'un homme puisse me paraître aussi propre, magnifiquement agencé et… accueillant. De plus, tout paraissait extrêmement cher, à tel point que je me sentis presque coupable de m'assoir sur le canapé.

Edward disparut une minute et revint avec une bouteille de champagne et deux coupes. Il nous servit et vint s'assoir près de moi.

- Edward, pourquoi m'avoir emmenée ici ? demandai-je en trempant mes lèvres dans le liquide ambré.

- Puisque nous devons passer le week-end ensemble, j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux qu'à l'hôtel… ça te pose un problème ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Mais ça ne te gêne pas d'amener chez toi une… enfin…

Il fronça les sourcils et marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

- Je disais juste que… que tu ne devrais pas t'en faire avec ça. Ça n'a aucune importance.

Je hochai la tête. Quelques secondes se passèrent en silence, et je commençai de plus en plus à appréhender le reste de la soirée. J'aurai pensé qu'Edward serait allé droit au but, mais nous voilà à siroter tranquillement une coupe de champagne dans son salon. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il attendait, mais en même temps j'étais contente de disposer d'un peu de temps pour me préparer à ce qui aller arriver. J'avais beaucoup trop oublié quel était mon rôle, au court du dîner. Je lui avais parlé de moi, de Bella. Je m'étais comporté comme Bella, et je ne niais pas que j'avais aimé ça. Être naturelle avec lui, être moi-même. Mais j'avais abaissé mes barrières, barrières qui m'auraient aidée à mieux supporter cette nuit. Je devais me reprendre.

J'étais en train d'envisager le fait de me saouler avec ce satané champagne lorsqu'il se leva et me tendit la main.

- Viens, dit-il simplement.

Je posai ma coupe encore pleine, et glissai ma main contre sa paume chaude, le laissant me guider à travers sa maison. Nous montâmes à l'étage, et je pouvais sentir mon cœur qui essayait de s'échapper de ma cage thoracique. J'étais nerveuse. Vraiment nerveuse.

Il me mena à sa chambre, laquelle était aussi bien décorée que les autres pièces que j'avais pu voir. Je tentai de me concentrer sur ce détail, pour éviter de stresser encore davantage. Je remarquai qu'un des murs était en fait une immense baie vitrée donnant sur une magnifique piscine dans son jardin. Je n'eu pas le loisir de l'admirer plus longtemps.

Il m'attira contre lui, doucement. Sa main caressa ma joue, le contour de mon visage. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert sombre profond, intense. Je frémis sous son regard, mon souffle se fit plus rapide. Je pouvais me sentir rougir. Il approcha son visage du mien, lentement. Je mordis ma lèvre, et son pouce vint la déloger d'une caresse. Sa main glissa vers ma nuque, passa dans mes cheveux, défit mon chignon. Puis, avec une douceur presque douloureuse, ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes.

J'haletai faiblement, mais fus bien vite bâillonnée par son baiser, qui se fit plus appuyé. Tendrement, ses lèvres bougèrent contre les miennes, m'incitant à faire de même. D'une main il me colla étroitement à lui, tandis que je m'agrippai à sa veste, mes jambes menaçant de céder. Son baiser était bouleversant de tendresse.

Sa langue effleura ma lèvre supérieure, puis sembla me demander la permission pour caresser la mienne, ce que je lui accordai volontiers. Sa poigne se fit plus possessive, son baiser un brin plus passionné. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser. Il battait trop fort, trop vite… il se gonflait de quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Une agréable chaleur se diffusa dans mon corps, et je gémis doucement en me collant davantage à Edward. Je sentis son membre déjà dur contre mon bas-ventre…

Il détacha ses lèvres des miennes doucement, mais me tenait toujours contre lui. Sa main caressa mon dos nu, de ma nuque jusqu'au creux de mes reins. Je ne pu retenir un frisson, tremblante de désir. Il me regardait fixement, le regard sombre. D'une manière qui me fit presque peur, tant c'était intense.

Il me relâcha brusquement et sortit rapidement de la pièce à grands pas, me laissant désorientée. Je m'assis lourdement sur le lit, tachant de reprendre le contrôle de ma respiration et de mon rythme cardiaque. Je touchai mes lèvres du bout des doigts, encore troublée.

_Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?_

Ce baiser… il avait été si… troublant, bouleversant même. La façon dont Edward m'avait tenu contre lui, la façon dont ses lèvres avaient bougées contre les miennes, dont sa langue avait caressée la mienne.

_La façon dont il était partit si brusquement._

Où était-il ? Pourquoi m'avait-il embrassée de cette manière, pour ensuite se sauver comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses ?

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la baie vitrée. La vue était magnifique. Une immense piscine était superbement éclairée, donnant à l'eau une couleur d'un bleu miroitant féérique.

J'inspirai profondément. Je devais me calmer, cesser de penser à ce baiser. Rien n'avait changé, j'étais toujours là pour une raison précise et je ne devais pas perdre ça de vue. Je m'en voulais de m'être laissée aller dans ses bras encore une fois. Je savais que s'il n'en avait tenu qu'à moi, je n'aurais arrêté ce baiser pour rien au monde. Je devenais faible à chaque fois qu'il me touchait, et j'avais beau me dire que je devais résister, que je le haïssais pour ce qu'il osait me faire, je ne cessais de succomber, à chaque fois.

_J'en ai marre._

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, et les combattis avec force. Je croisais les bras, me mordillant furieusement la lèvre inférieure. Comment pouvais-je ressentir tout ça pour un homme pareil ? Pourquoi n'arrivai-je jamais à lui résister ? Pourquoi avait-il un tel pouvoir sur moi, alors que je le connaissais à peine ?

Je voulais juste en finir avec ce satané week-end et rentrer chez moi. Oublier tout ça.

_Jusqu'à la prochaine fois…_

Je regardai mon reflet dans la glace et me demandai pendant une brève seconde comment j'en étais arrivé là. Je me regardais, dans ma somptueuse robe de soirée, les cheveux décoiffés et les larmes aux bords des yeux, et je me demandais sérieusement comment _moi_, j'avais pu décider de vendre mon corps pour payer mes études.

J'entendis des pas légers derrière moi, et un bruissement de tissus.

_Il se déshabille ?_

- Mets ça et va au lit, dit Edward d'une voix autoritaire.

Je me retournais, préparée à voir une quelconque tenue affriolante qu'il voudrait que je mette. Et le vis me tendre un large t-shirt et un pantalon trois fois trop grand pour moi, lui appartenant probablement. Je les pris avec hésitation, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- La salle de bain est par là, ajouta-t-il en me montrant une porte de l'autre côté de la chambre.

- Je ne comprends pas… murmurai-je, perdue.

_Pourquoi me dit-il ça ? Que veut-il de moi ?_

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avec frustration, et je remarquai qu'il évitait de me regarder. Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Que se passe-t-il Edward ? dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

Il se détourna brusquement, en reculant de quelques pas.

- Mets ça et va dormir Bella ! dit-il d'une voix dure avant de sortir de la pièce comme la dernière fois.

Dire que je ne comprenais pas son comportement était un euphémisme. Il changeait d'humeur si soudainement, et voilà qu'il me disait d'aller dormir ! Vraiment, je n'arrivais pas à cerner cet homme. D'abord il me menaçait, me faisait du chantage pour que j'accepte de coucher avec lui, de passer un week-end tout entier en sa compagnie, il m'embrassait d'une manière qui était tout sauf ordinaire, et maintenant il me disait d'aller dormir, sans rien réclamer de plus venant de moi.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans sa foutue tête ?_

Je savais que j'aurai dû être soulagée qu'il ne cherche pas à partager mon lit cette nuit, mais j'avais tellement appréhendé ce moment que ça me tuait de devoir encore attendre pour m'en débarrasser ! Et puis, il ne pouvait pas se comporter de cette manière avec moi, m'embrasser pour ensuite me rejeter… c'était inadmissible.

Ce fut frustrée, vexée et en colère que je m'endormis cette nuit là, la tête pleine de question et bercée par l'odeur d'Edward…

_**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**_

Le lendemain matin, ce furent les rayons du soleil qui me réveillèrent. Je n'avais pas pensé à fermer les rideaux de la baie vitrée avant d'aller me coucher. Je m'étirai paresseusement, à la manière d'un chat.

- Bon matin, mon ange, dit une voix de velours.

J'ouvris instantanément les yeux, et découvris Edward nonchalamment appuyé contre le cadre de porte, un sourire au coin des lèvres tandis qu'il me dévorait du regard. Je m'empourprai et remontai promptement le drap sur mes cuisses. J'avais décidé hier soir de ne porter que son t-shirt pour dormir, trouvant le pantalon plus encombrant qu'autre chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dis-je un peu trop sèchement.

Il haussa un sourcil et s'avança dans la chambre.

- Je suis chez moi ici, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, et c'est ma chambre.

Je soupirai en me passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Je venais juste te dire que le petit déjeuné est prêt, ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Tu as fais le petit déjeuné ? m'étonnai-je.

Il se passa une main sur la nuque, apparemment gêné.

_Je rêve ou il rougit ? Edward Cullen rougit. C'est trop mignon…_

Je ne pu empêcher un petit sourire de naitre sur mes lèvres.

- Je… j'ai essayé, vraiment essayé de faire des crêpes… enfin quelque chose qui ressemble de près ou de loin à des crêpes mais… ça s'est plutôt mal terminé pour ma pauvre cuisine innocente, donc j'ai… abandonné et ai commandé notre petit déjeuné.

_Edward ne sait pas cuisiner ?_

Ce fut plus fort que moi, j'éclatai de rire devant sa mine déconfite. Le coin de sa bouche se releva.

- Parce que tu ris de moi en plus ?

Je tentai de bredouiller quelques excuses mais rien de compréhensible ne sortit de ma bouche. J'étais morte de rire, et l'image d'Edward en pleine bagarre avec ses fourneaux, un fouet à la main et le visage plein de farine, ne voulait pas s'effacer de mon esprit.

En une seconde Edward fut sur moi, ses mains me chatouillant les côtes, rendant de par ce fait mes éclats de rire encore plus forts. Je me tortillai sous lui, tentant désespérément de lui échapper, mais il m'avait bien coincée contre le lit. J'avais beau le supplier il ne cessa de me torturer, un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres. J'étais affreusement chatouilleuse.

- A… Ar…rête… dward… Stop ! haletai-je en me tortillant davantage.

Je collai brusquement mon bas-ventre contre le sien, par inadvertance. Cette fois-ci il s'arrêta, se figeant immédiatement. Ses mains serrèrent ma taille plus fort, puis glissèrent vers mes hanches dénudées. J'étais complètement collée à lui, et mon - son - t-shirt avait glissé vers le haut pendant que j'avais essayé de me libérer. Il plongea sa tête dans mon cou, inspira fortement et colla de lui-même son bas-ventre contre le mien. Je retins de justesse un hoquet de surprise.

_Il… il a une érection ?_

_À moins que ça ne soit une lampe de poche… une très très grosse, longue, dure et excitante lampe de poche, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il __**n**__'ait __**pas**__ une putain d'érection._

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade dans ma poitrine, mes joues rougirent furieusement. Il ne bougeait pas, ne faisait rien, ses mains crispées sur mes hanches, et son souffle brûlant contre mon cou, sa foutue érection contre mon ventre. J'attendais un signe de sa part, légèrement anxieuse.

_Était-ce le moment ? Voulait-il que je m'occupe de lui ?_

Je tentai un mouvement en me tortillant légèrement contre lui, créant une friction sur son membre tendu. Il sursauta comme si je l'avais piqué et sauta pratiquement hors du lit, s'en éloignant comme s'il contenait une bombe prête à exploser. Il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux, en reculant de quelque pas, me regardant comme si j'étais quelque chose de hautement dangereux, les yeux légèrement fous.

- Edward ? l'appelai-je, inquiète.

_Que se passe-t-il ?_

- Je… heu… Le pti déj est servit, va manger ! m'ordonna-il vaguement d'une voix rauque avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je m'écroulai sur les oreillers, grognant de frustration. Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui se passait avec lui ? Je m'en voulais de me sentir vexée qu'il me rejette, mais merde son comportement était carrément incompréhensible. J'étais perdue. Il me désirait manifestement, son corps ne pouvait pas me le cacher, et pourtant il partait en courant au moindre rapprochement. Son but en m'emmenant ici n'était-il pas de coucher avec moi, d'apaiser son désir ? Je ne le comprenais pas.

Je soupirai et décidai de me lever. Je me dirigeai vers la salle bain qu'Edward m'avait indiqué la veille. Elle était magnifique et spacieuse, comme tout ce que j'avais vu de sa maison jusqu'ici. Je trouvai une brosse à dent neuve près du lavabo et supposai qu'il l'avait laissé là pour moi. Je me brossai les dents et pris une douche rapide, utilisant pour cela son champoing et son gel douche. Ça me faisait un peu bizarre d'utiliser ses produit à lui, ça me donnait l'impression que nous… que nous étions un couple, ou un truc du genre.

_Sors-toi ces idées de la tête, Bella. Ça ne peut te faire que du mal._

Je me séchai et remis le t-shirt qu'il m'avait donné, avec le pantalon cette fois-ci. Je serrai le cordon de ce dernier au maximum, mais malgré tout il demeurait trop large au niveau des jambes. Il m'encombrait grandement, et je devrai parler à Edward pour voir s'il n'avait pas autre chose à me passer. Je n'avais pas cru nécessaire d'emmener mes affaires, pensant que nous allions séjourner à l'hôtel, et passer la majorité de notre temps déshabillés.

_Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être dans ses projets immédiats, apparemment._

Je descendis en bas, et tournai un peu en rond avant de finalement trouver la cuisine. Je remarquai aussitôt la quantité hallucinante de nourriture sur la table. Des viennoiseries, des crêpes, des gaufres, des œufs brouillés, du bacon, des œufs durs, et pleins d'autres choses qui semblaient délicieuses s'étalaient devant moi.

- Mange, ça va être froid, dit Edward qui venait d'arriver, les cheveux mouillés.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

_Il a préféré prendre une douche plutôt que de me laisser le soulager ?_

Je secouai la tête, désirant cesser de penser à ça. Après tout, tant mieux s'il ne souhaitait pas me toucher. Je devais en être heureuse. Malgré tout, je ne pu m'empêcher de le lorgner de bas en haut. Il était vraiment… hot, comme ça, dans son jean qui lui tombait bas sur les hanches et son t-shirt blanc près du corps. Avec ses putains de cheveux de dingue dans lesquels j'avais continuellement envie de passer les doigts.

- Ce que tu vois te plait ? se moqua-t-il, visiblement amusé.

Je rougis et détournai le regard sans répondre. Il sourit, goguenard, puis s'assit et me fit signe de faire de même. Je m'assis à deux chaises de lui et entrepris de me servir.

- Pourquoi es-tu assise aussi loin ? me demanda-il, visiblement mécontent.

- Comme ça, dis-je en haussant une épaule. Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas autre choses à me prêter comme vêtement ? Ceux-là ne sont pas franchement confortables pour passer la journée.

- Hmm, oui j'ai quelque petits trucs, je te montrerai tout à l'heure. T'auras qu'à choisir.

- D'accord.

J'espérai que ce qu'il allait me montrer allait être un minimum confortable. Je me demandais s'il allait me passer des vêtements de femmes, peut-être ceux de son - ex? - petite-amie ? Je chassai cette pensée peu agréable et dégustai mon petit déjeuné.

- Au fait, Bella, dit Edward quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai prévu quelque chose pour nous aujourd'hui.

- Tu as prévu quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? m'étonnai-je, curieuse.

Que pouvait-il prévoir d'autre que ce qu'il aurait déjà pu faire hier soir ?

_Vu les récents évènements, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit ça._

- C'est une surprise, sourit-il avant de me faire un clin d'œil.

* * *

**Note d'auteure :** Je suis assez satisfaite de ce chapitre. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Vous croyez à l'excuse d'Edward en début de chapitre (je crois pas non…) ? Que pensez-vous du fait qu'il n'ait pas encore touché Bella ? Vous y attendiez-vous ? Que pensez-vous de son comportement dans ce chapitre ? A-t-il un peu remonté dans votre estime ? Comment croyez-vous que va se dérouler leur week-end ? Que pensez-vous de Bella ? Des hypothèses concernant la surprise qu'Edward réserve à Bella ? Et, dernière question, avez-vous aimé lire ce chapitre ou l'avez-vous trouvé franchement bof ? Je veux tout savoir ! =)

Encore une fois merci de vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup. Bisous à tous, et à la prochaine !


End file.
